Keep Holding On
by Babsgermain45
Summary: Dani left for New York and never looked back. Santana hasn't been in a relationship since Brittany. What will happen when she sees a gorgeous blonde bartender at the bar she frequently visits? Will they be able to let their walls down long enough to fall in love? Rated T but may contain rated M material in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever attempt at writing ****fan fiction. I'm a total Dantana shipper and I have to say I wish Glee would give them more screen time. Anyways I'm still working on the story but I thought I would at least put out the first chapter to see if i should continue or not so review and tell me what you think or don't its up to you. This story is going to include parts of the scenes from glee but they won't always be exactly the same. Any ideas are welcome and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee **

**Dani's POV:**

_**Thursday**_

"Alright that's it I give up it is absolutely impossible to get a job in this city," I said slamming my computer shut.

My best friend and roommate Alex was lounging on the couch and laughed. "Calm down Negative Nancy you'll be fine just keep looking. Anyways you already have a job so it's clearly not impossible."

"Yeah I have a job that pays shit and if you remember correctly you got me the job so obviously I'm completely useless when it comes to finding one on my own."

"Well I can't argue with that I'm pretty amazing and I got connections what can I say."

"Oh and don't forget to add modesty to that list of personal traits," I spat back.

"Don't worry that's the second thing on my list."

"What's the first?"

"My amazing god-like complex," Alex responded with a grin.

I snorted at the reply.

"Oh don't lie you know that if I was into lady parts you would so be up on this goodness," she said as she flaunted her body.

"Yeah not in a million years. Sorry but your not my type," I replied trying to stifle my laughter.

"Whatever, stay in denial for all I care. Anyways why don't you just come work with me at Lava we have a couple of positions open since those two chicks got fired for stealing booze."

"And spend even more time with you than I already do? Sounds like so much fun," I replied, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Oh shut up you know you love me. So is that a yes or a no because I could totally get you in."

"Fine I'll do it. So much for getting a job on my own," I said with a sigh.

"Cool I'm heading into work now so I'll text you later with the results," she said as she grabbed her keys and purse and headed towards the door.

"Alright, see you later Alex. Have fun at work."

"I always do," she said just as she left through the door.

Alex and I have been best friends for a little over two years and I owe a lot to the short blonde. I left my life and everything I knew in Pennsylvania after my parents caught me making out with my best friend Kylie in the basement. They were always hard on me, constantly reminding me that I was a disappointment. All they ever said to me was "why can't you be as driven and athletic as your brother or smart and popular like your sister." I wasn't too popular in high school and I kept to myself in my bedroom with my music and my guitar. My guitar means the world to me. It was a Birthday present from my Uncle Don who was the only family member I ever felt accepted by. He was a musician like me and when I turned 12 he gave me his old guitar as a present. Three years later he was in a tragic car accident and the only thing I had to remember him by was that guitar. I officially left when I was 17 after my parents were planning on sending me to a gay detox camp. I left with enough money saved up to get a bus ticket to New York with a little left to spare. After about a month I ran out of money from the cost of the hostels I was staying in and found myself homeless for about a year. I had almost nothing left because I had to keep selling the little amount of possessions that I had brought with me and eventually I only had my guitar to carry around. My guitar was the one thing I wouldn't sell not only because of its sentimental value but because it was the only source of revenue I had no matter how pitiful the earnings were. I couldn't find a job so the only thing I could really do was bus on the streets and the subways. One day, Alex came up to me when she was heading home from work and she introduced herself to me and stayed there with me the whole time I was playing on the streets. She told me that I had so much talent and for the next few days she kept stopping by after work to talk to me. This was the first time in over a year that I had really ever had a conversation with anybody. After a few days Alex and I got to know each other a lot better and she offered me a place to stay and a job at the coffee shop she worked for at the time. Without Alex, I would most likely still be on the streets.

After Alex left, I took a shower and got ready for my shift at Jumpin' Java. I was out the door by 8:30 and I immediately started work. After the morning craze I went up to the stage for my afternoon performance and began the opening notes to one of my favorite songs as the few people in the café turned their attention towards me.

You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

No I won't give in

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on

Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

The crowd of people was slightly larger than when I had started and they were all clapping and seemed to enjoy the performance. I stepped off of the stage and put my apron back on and went back to taking orders. After my shift I checked my phone and there was one new message.

**From Alex:** Good news chica, you got the job! Now you can get paid to gaze at my beauty. ;)

I chuckled and typed out a response as I grabbed my stuff and left the café.

**To Alex:** Awesome! Thanks Alex. Are you going out tonight?

**From Alex**: Yeah I'm gonna hang with some of the girls after work you in?

**To Alex**: No that's ok I'm just gonna stay in ill see you when you get home.

**From Alex**: Alright Hermit cya later!

When I got back to the apartment I took out my guitar and started writing. I'm not the type of person who goes out partying. I would rather just stay in and write, which is pretty much the complete opposite of Alex. It's not that I don't go out at all its just that I don't go out very often. After a while I began to feel the sleep overtaking me so I put my guitar away and went to bed. The next day was going to be my first day at Lava.

**XXX**

**Santanas POV:**

_**Friday**__**-**_

"Santana can you cover table nine for me?" Rachel said as she rushed around the diner with plates and drinks.

"Sure its not like I'm busy or anything," I said rolling my eyes.

I walked over to the table and pulled out my pen and pad of paper. "Hello welcome to the Spotlight Diner my name is Santana and I will be your server. Do you need a minute or are you all set to order."

One of the men at the table looked up from his menu and smirked at the latina. "Well sweetie I keep looking at this menu but I can't seem to find anything as sweet as you. Are you sure you aren't available?" he said eyeing me up and down.

"No I'm not. At least not for you now if you want to order something that is actually on the menu I can take your order otherwise you might want to go somewhere else."

"Baby don't get upset I was just giving you a compliment."

"Yeah well I'm not in the mood so since you don't seem to want to order you can leave."

"Ok bitch we'll go somewhere where there aren't a bunch of teases."

"Yeah you do that." I stormed away from the table and went back behind the counter. "Thanks a bunch Rachel for giving me the table full of sleazy douchebags. I don't know why I work here sometimes."

"I think it has something to do with the rent you share with your two best friends that you wouldn't be able to pay without this job," Rachel retorted.

"Well I still hate it here sometimes. I can't stand the customers."

"Santana that's pretty much the entire job and there are going to be people you don't like."

"Well they should just stay away from this diner."

"What do you want us to start screening people who want to eat here so that only the people who meet your approval can eat here?"

"That's a wonderful idea Rachel. I think we should start that tomorrow."

"If we did that we wouldn't have any customers," Rachel laughed.

"Well at least our jobs would be a lot easier."

The rest of the day went by a lot faster and at 8pm I left the diner and headed back to our apartment. When I got inside I was greeted by a singing Kurt in the kitchen.

"Hey Santana how was your shift?"

"Ugh it sucked like always. I don't know why the creeps always flock to me," I said flopping onto the couch. "Why are you in such a good mood anyways?"

"Blaine just called me and he said he bought a plane ticket to come up here in two weeks for a visit," Kurt said with a beaming smile.

"That's great Lady Hummel I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Don't get all grumpy with me just because you choose to live such a lonely life."

"I'm not lonely. I get girls all the time."

"Yeah you hook up with girls all the time but that doesn't make you any less lonely. You haven't been in a relationship or even dated anyone in over two years."

"So, I'm still not lonely."

"Whatever you say Satan."

"Ugh ok I'm done with all of this talking I'm going out I'll see you later," I said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Have fun and please don't bring back another conquest. We're sick of the awkward Saturday morning breakfasts."

"I can't make any promises," I said with a wink as I closed the door and headed down to my favorite bar in the city. When I reached Lava the place was packed.

I scanned the room looking for someone to flirt with when I noticed this gorgeous girl serving drinks at the bar. She was short, blonde, and had an amazing smile. I started to make my way over to order a drink when some chick grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Why didn't you call me?" said the girl I couldn't quite place a name on.

"Um I'm sorry who are you?"

"Naomi! The girl you took home last Friday. I slept over at your place and your roommates wouldn't let me eat their cereal."

"Oh right sorry. Look could you excuse me for a second?" I said trying to make my way back to the gorgeous girl I saw at the bar.

"Are you kidding me? You're such a bitch. Don't bother calling me."

I ignored the girl's complaints and made my way to the bar but by the time I reached the counter, she was gone. I looked around but still couldn't find her. After another hour I decided to call it quits and headed back home alone and crawled into bed with the image of the beautiful blonde still stuck in my head.

**XXX**

**So that was the first chapter. Tell me what you think or where you might want this story to go any feedback is welcome. The song used was Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. If I do continue this story the next few updates might be a little bit slower until i can get a few chapters in and then I will post more frequently. Thanks for reading love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back again with the second chapter! I know I said I wasn't going to be posting so soon but I got bored and I was happy to see a few reviews from people who seemed to enjoy it so far so I decided to continue. Thanks for reading and let me know what your thinking I like the feedback it keeps me going and motivated. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

_**Saturday**_

**Santanas POV**-

When I woke up the next morning I immediately clutched my head from the pain. "I really need to stop drinking so much," I said to myself as I walked into the kitchen to grab some coffee.

"You know you say that every Saturday and yet you still go out every Friday night," Rachel said shaking her head.

I was about to comment back when I was interrupted by the sounds of someone throwing up in the bathroom. A minute later Kurt came out looking pale and sat at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong with you Lady Lips. Did you finally realize who you were dating?" I replied while flipping through the newspaper.

"No Santana I'm just not feeling very well. I think I have the flu," Kurt said ending with a sneeze.

"Well don't come any closer to me Hummel I don't want to catch your nasty germs," I said moving into the living room and flipping on the TV.

"Can one of you guys cover my shift tonight I can't come into work like this," Kurt said looking at Rachel with a hopeful look.

"Sorry Kurt I have to work until 10 tonight so I can't take your shift," Rachel said putting her dishes in the sink.

"How about you Satan. Have you come across your heart today or is it still MIA," Kurt said turning his attention to the latina.

"Nope still haven't found it," I replied finally settling on a channel.

"Oh come on Santana I need you to cover my shift and I know you don't have any plans seeing as how you aren't working, you don't have a girlfriend, and you never go out on Saturday nights," Kurt said in a pleading voice.

"How do you know I don't have any plans tonight maybe I met someone at Lava last night," I said losing interest in the conversation.

"Because if you did you wouldn't be up right now and there would be another bitch in the kitchen trying to steel my fruit loops," Kurt said becoming more annoyed by the second.

"Alright chill Lady Hummel I'll take your shift but only this once so don't get crazy and ask me for a favor again," I said getting up to get another cup of coffee.

"Oh I would never dream of such a thing. Thanks Santana," Kurt said as he grabbed a box of tissues and began heading towards his bedroom.

"As long as we have an understanding," I yelled sipping my coffee and walking back into the living room."

The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow and was spent watching TV and surfing the web. Eventually 9 o'clock came and I got up to get ready for my shift at the diner. I had only worked the graveyard shift once before and it was during my first week on the job and I had refused to work it again. Much to my dismay I grabbed my stuff and headed out to start my 10pm shift. It was so painfully boring working the graveyard shift and at around 5am I found myself dumping out the saltshakers just so I could refill them again. I was on my third time refilling the saltshakers when I heard the door open and a short blonde came strolling in. I recognized her immediately and my heart started to beat a little faster as the girl sat down at a booth. I grabbed my pen and paper and walked over to the blonde without a second thought.

"Hey, I'm Santana and I'll be your server can I get you anything?" I said trying to hide my nervousness.

"Um that's ok I just came in to sit down," the gorgeous girl replied with a smile.

"Well I can't say that I mind that but I don't know if my manager will appreciate that," I replied with a wink.

"Don't worry Gunther doesn't mind. He knows I come in every once in a while," she replied her smile never wavering.

"Well no offence but why would you want to come into this dump at 5 in the morning just to sit," I asked out of curiosity.

"I used to come in here to get out of the cold and now I just come here to watch the sunrise. I guess it just reminds me of where I've been and where I am now. It's peaceful," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What do they not turn the heat up high enough at Lava?" I replied instantly.

"How did you know I work at Lava?" she said tilting her head at me.

"Um I saw you there last night at the bar," I said starting to panic as I couldn't control the blush that was creeping over my face.

"Yeah I just started working there," she admitted.

"Are all the bartenders there lesbians?" I replied immediately regretting it.

"Oh, I'm not a lesbian," she said her smile fading with a serious look replacing it.

"Oh I just. You wear so much eye liner I thought…"

"I'm just kidding I'm totally into lady parts," she said her smile returning. "I'm Dani by the way. So does the Spotlight Diner only hire Sapphic goddesses or did they just make an exception for you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Um no I'm the only goddess here," I said the blush returning.

"Well I don't find that very hard to believe. So have you ever watched the sunrise here?"

"No I don't usually work this shift."

"Well I can see you are swamped with customers," she said motioning to the empty tables around the diner, "but if you want you can watch it with me," she said motioning to the space next to her in the booth.

"Uh yeah sure that sounds good. Let me just go finish some stuff up in the back. I'll be right back," I said unable to hide how nervous I was.

"Okay but don't be too long you don't want to miss it," she said with a wink.

I headed back to the kitchen and went into the employee bathroom. I turned on the faucet and splashed water on my face trying to cool myself down.

"Get yourself together Santana. No girl makes you nervous get your confidence back," I said to myself trying to shake away my nerves. I turned off the faucet and dried my face and headed back out to the booth Dani was sitting at.

"Welcome back. Did you get everything done?" she asked with a beaming smile.

"Yeah everything's all done," I said sitting next to her in the booth.

We sat for a while waiting for the sun to rise with some casual conversation. At 6:30 we got up and left the diner after I grabbed my stuff from the back. We started walking down random streets still in light conversation when I realized that she had stopped walking.

"Well this is my stop. So I guess I'll see you around?" She said with a mixture of disappointment and content.

"Yeah I'll see you around," I said with a smile.

She came in for a hug and then turned around and headed into her apartment complex. I turned around and hailed a Taxi. When we got to my apartment I reached into my jacket pocket to grab some money for the Taxi driver and I pulled out a piece of paper. I handed the driver some money and got out of the car. When I was finally inside of my apartment I opened the piece of paper. On it was a number and a note written by Dani.

**I had a great time with you Santana. Call me anytime. ;)**

**-Dani**

I smiled at the note and put the number into my phone. I guess this whole taking Kurt's shift paid off in the end.

"Why are you so happy this early in the morning," Kurt said from the couch still looking just as pale as when I had left earlier.

"No reason. I see you still look like shit," I said making my way to the couch.

"No really? And here I thought I looked good enough for a photo shoot," he replied sarcastically. "But seriously I don't know if you've forgotten but you took my shift so I know you got out at 6 and its…" he paused looking at the clock on the wall, "…7:30 so what did you get into," he asked with a knowing look. "Let me guess you served some sleazy chick and went back to her place to continue your service," He said rolling his eyes. "And to be honest I don't know if I'm disgusted by that or impressed that you didn't take them back to our apartment."

"No Casper I didn't pick up some random chick and stay at their apartment. Well not exactly. I did meet someone but I didn't go inside I just dropped her off at her apartment," I explained my smile returning as I thought about the gorgeous blonde.

"Wow I'm impressed. Has someone finally caught your eye? I have to meet her," he said sounding excited.

"Chill out Snow White I just met her. You know I never thought I would see the day when you were a shade paler than you already are. It's remarkable yet horrifying at the same time," I said getting up from the couch and heading towards my bedroom.

"Love you too Satan. And I will find out who she is eventually whether you like it or not."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. I'm going to bed," I said closing the curtain and crashing onto my bed.

**XXX**

**Dani's POV****-**

When I opened the door to my apartment Alex was at the kitchen table reading the paper. She looked up when I came in and dropped the paper. "Where have you been missy, I've been up all night worried about you. Do you have any idea what time it is?" she said with a sarcastic smirk plastered on her face.

"I went to the diner," I replied with a grin on my face, "anyways what are you, my mother?" I said turning my attention to her.

"I might as well be. I did put a roof over your head. So you went to the diner and that's all you did? Nobody smiles that wide for a lousy diner," she said with an expecting look.

"When are you going to let that go. You know, I pay rent now too so you can't hang onto that forever. Anyways if you must know I met someone there and it's not a lousy diner. It's one of my favorite places in New York," I said glaring at her for making fun of one of my favorite places.

"Oh right I forgot that place is like your sanctuary, my bad. So you met a girl? What's her name, where does she live, how old is she, is she hot, and is she the type of person who I might have to kick her ass in the future," she said with a serious look on her face.

"Whoa calm down killer I just met her. Her name is Santana, I don't know where she lives, she's 22, she's gorgeous, and no I don't think you have to worry about her hurting me," I replied being used to this protective side of Alex.

"Well you clearly don't know her well enough to make that call so the next time you see her I'll just have to give her the talk," she said picking up her newspaper again and flipping through the pages. "So did you at least get her number?"

"No I didn't but she has mine," I said ending with a yawn.

"Wow am I really that boring to talk to? I'm sorry I'm not as interesting as this Santina or whatever her name is," she replied acting like I had hurt her feelings.

"Her name is Santana and I'm just tired. I think I'm gonna get a couple hours of sleep before I have to perform at the coffee shop," I said making my way to my bedroom.

"Yeah you do that Hotpants. I'll be here when you get back and we can have a lovely conversation about safe sex and birth control," she said with a light laugh.

"Very funny Alex but I don't think I'm gonna have a problem with that," I said rolling my eyes.

"Right good night lady lover," Alex said as I closed the door and crawled into bed.

**Alright there's the second chapter. I didn't expect to post again so soon but I couldn't sleep so I figured why not write some more. I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying it so far. Let me know what you thought about this chapter or any ideas you might want me to incorporate into this story. Thanks for reading, love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again with another chapter! I love reading the reviews so keep them coming! Honestly if it weren't for how much you guys seem to be enjoying this I wouldn't be writing as much but you guys keep me motivated so thanks! Once again let me know what you guys think, good or bad it's all appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

**Dani's POV**-

When I woke up I checked my phone for the time and noticed I had only an hour before I had to be at the coffee shop and that I had a new message from an unknown number.

**Hey Dani it's me Santana. I had a really great time with you too and I loved the note you sneak. ;)**

I smiled saving the number in my phone and typed out a quick message before getting up to get ready.

**To Santana: I've been known to sneak ;) Are you busy tomorrow? Cuz I'm free after work if you want to get together.**

I didn't have time to wait for a response so I took a quick shower and left for the coffee shop. The place was a little busier than usual and my nerves started to surface. I loved singing but sometimes I wondered why I bothered trying. It's not like I was going to get anywhere with it besides a small coffee shop stage. I tried to calm myself down and started playing my guitar. For some reason the sound of my guitar always calms me down. Soon enough my mind drifted away from the crowd and I started thinking about the gorgeous girl that had been flooding my mind with thoughts ever since this morning. I took a breath and started to sing.

Turn it inside out so I can see

The part of you that's drifting over me

And when I wake you're, you're never there

But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere

You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far

Just tell me why you're here and who you are

'Cause every time I look

You're never there

And every time I sleep

You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel

It's hard to think that

You might not be real

I sense it now, the water's getting deep

I try to wash the pain away from me

Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I am not alone

Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand

It's then I understand

The beauty that's within

It's now that we begin

You always light my way

I hope there never comes a day

No matter where I go

I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I catch my breath

It's you I breathe

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see

So tell me

Do you see me?

When I finished the song I got a really good response from the crowd. I played a few more songs and then packed up my stuff to go back to my apartment. The minute I left the coffee shop my phone buzzed. I took it out and noticed that I had one new text message from Santana.

**From Santana: I'm free tomorrow so I'd love to get together with you. Do you want to do lunch? Or is that too early?**

**To Santana: How about dinner I won't be getting out from work until about 5. Does 8 sound good?**

**From Santana: Sure that sounds perfect. Do you want me to meet you at your apartment?**

**To Santana: That sounds great I'll see you tomorrow **

**From Santana: See you tomorrow!**

When I walked into the apartment Alex was dancing around like an idiot singing Firework by Katy Perry. When she saw me come in she started singing to me and grabbed my hand spinning me around. I started laughing secretly wishing the song would just end. This girl could not sing at all. Soon enough the music stopped and she collapsed onto the couch out of breath.

"Man someone's getting out of shape," I teased poking at her stomach.

"I am not! You only caught the last song. I've been doing that for hours," she said annoyance in her voice.

"Whatever you say Twinkle Toes," I smirked knowing how much she hated that nickname.

"I'm not even going to bother arguing with you. I'm too much of an awesome person to stoop to your level. So how was your set at Jumpin' Java? Did you choke again?"

"Way to not stoop to my level and no I didn't choke. I think I did pretty good."

"Sorry I couldn't help myself," she replied with a smirk. "So some of the girls from work wanted to get to know you better, why I have no idea, but they wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow so clear your schedule. I know it will be hard because you always have so many plans," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually I already have plans tomorrow night," I replied triumphantly.

"No way. I haven't even met that girl! She hasn't been given my spiel. You can't go out with her unless she's been given my spiel!" she replied getting upset.

"First of all, how do you even know I'm going out with her? I could have other plans."

"Because you have an obnoxious smile on your face which can mean only two things. One, you are thinking about your amazingly radiant best friend or two, you have a date with a girl you really like. Now since I know you and I aren't going on some romantic date tomorrow that leaves only option two," she said holding up two fingers at me.

"Ok first of all, you have got to be the cockiest person I have ever met. Second of all, I do not have an obnoxious grin on my face every time I meet someone I like."

"Yes you do. I've only seen it once before and look how that all ended up," she said bitterly.

"Look, Santana is nothing like Jayden. She's sweet and cute and she makes me laugh. I'm comfortable around her and she doesn't judge me or control me."

"Girl that's how it started out the last time. Look I'm not saying Santana is a bad person. I just want you to be careful and not rush into this. I don't want to have to pick up the pieces of your broken heart again. It hurt too much the last time," she said in a worried and pained voice.

"I know Alex and I love you so much for being there for me. I get why you're so protective but trust me I've learned to not fall so easily anymore. You don't have to worry so much," I said grabbing her in a hug.

"Ok, you can go on your little date but she will get the talk sooner or later," she said seriously.

"Trust me I know she won't be able to get out of that one," I said smiling at my best friend.

"Ok enough of this mushy stuff lets watch a movie."

_**Monday**_

**Santana's POV**

It was 7 o'clock and I still didn't know what I was going to wear tonight. I rushed around my room trying to find something to wear that wouldn't be too dressy but didn't make me look like a bum. I finally found something and when I came out of the room Kurt and Rachel were on the couch staring at me.

"Big night?" Kurt said with a knowing look.

"It's not that big of a deal it's just dinner," I said putting my heels on.

"I cant believe you didn't tell me you met someone," Rachel said annoyed at the Latina.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Have you guys seen my lip gloss?" I asked feeling frustrated as I looked everywhere.

"Yeah I think you left it next to the phone on the kitchen counter," Kurt replied.

I ran over and began applying the lip-gloss as quick as possible without making myself look like a clown.

"I cant wait to meet the girl who has finally tamed our very own Santana," Kurt said excitement in his voice.

"She hasn't tamed me! It's just a date stop making this such a big deal. I just met her," I replied becoming more annoyed by the minute.

I grabbed my purse and phone and headed for the door.

"Have fun on your date Satan!" Kurt called just before I shut the door and headed for Dani's apartment. I got there about ten minutes late and just when I was about to text her that I was outside she came out of the door looking completely stunning. She was wearing a short red skirt and a tight black top that clung to her body in all of the right places.

"Sorry I'm a little late," I said trying not to gape at the gorgeous blonde.

"That's ok I was a little late myself," she admitted with a smile. "You look amazing by the way," she said making her way down the stairs.

"Not as good as you," I said with a small smile.

"Thanks," she muttered with a blush creeping across her face. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking Bella's? Is that okay with you?"

"That sounds perfect," she said with a genuine smile.

We started to walk to the restaurant since it was only a ten-minute walk and we began some light conversation.

"So Dani, I want to know more about you, like the details. Are you from New York?" I asked curious about her past.

"No, I'm actually from Pennsylvania. I left home when I was 17 after my parents threatened to send me to a gay detox camp. I packed a few things and bought a bus ticket to New York and never looked back. How about you? Did you grow up here?"

"No I'm from Lima, Ohio. I went to the University of Louisville for a little while but I hated it so I moved out here and stayed with a couple of my friends from high school. I can't believe you moved out here with nobody to go to. I don't think I would have made it out here alone," I said impressed by the strength Dani had.

"Well it wasn't easy and I didn't exactly make it on my own," she admitted. "When I first moved out here I couldn't find a job and I spent all the money I had paying for the cost of the hostels and after about a month I ran out of money and I started living on the streets," she admitted looking everywhere but at me.

"Wow, I can't believe you had to go through that. I wouldn't be able to do that," I said looking at the shorter girl who was still avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah it was hard. I spent about a year on the streets until I met Alex one day and she offered me a place to stay and got me a job. I owe a lot to that girl," she said a small smile forming on her lips.

"She sounds pretty cool. It takes a pretty amazing person to offer someone a place in their home."

"Yeah she's the best friend and roommate anyone could ever ask for. Are you still living with your friends from high school?" she asked finally looking into my eyes.

"Yeah I'm still living with Kurt and Rachel. They infuriate me most of the time but I still love them," I admitted. "But there is no way I would ever admit that to them," I said with a chuckle.

We made our way into Bella's and were seated at our table. After we placed our order we picked up on our conversation.

"So what do you do in your everyday life?" I asked as I reached for my glass of wine.

"Well, you know that I work at Lava now. I work there weekdays and then on the weekend I play at this little coffee shop called Jumpin' Java. That's pretty much it. I don't really go out that often, I usually just sit at home and write music."

"You write music?" I asked fascinated by everything she was telling me.

"Yeah I've been writing ever since I got my first guitar when I was 12. How about you, do you play?" she asked with a cute head tilt.

"No I don't play any instruments but I do sing. I was in the glee club at my high school back in Lima. That's actually how I met Kurt and Rachel," I responded memories of the glee club surfacing in my head.

"All three of you sing? That's pretty awesome. My roommate is probably the worst singer I've ever heard," she said chuckling at the thought of Alex singing Firework.

"Yeah it's pretty cool but the glamour twins never stop watching musicals. They have marathons almost every weekend and they sing to every single song it's completely annoying," I said rolling my eyes at the thought of my roommates.

"Is that why you go to Lava on the weekends?" she said quirking her eyebrow.

"Sometimes but not always. I'm not going to lie I haven't dated anyone in over two years. I've only been, lets say, "getting acquainted" with girls since my last relationship ended," I admitted hoping she wouldn't be turned off by my actions.

"I find that hard to believe. Not the getting girls part, but the fact that you haven't had a girlfriend in two years. Should I be worried that I'm just another girl on your list of conquests?" she asked sincerely.

"No, definitely not. I like you a lot Dani and you are the first person I've met in a while that I really want to know. I don't know, I know we just met but I feel so comfortable around you. I haven't felt this way since my last relationship," I said with a slight frown at remembering how my relationship with Brittany ended.

"I can see you cared a lot about her. If you don't mind me asking how did it end?" she asked looking at me sympathetically.

"When I started college it was hard because of the whole long distance thing and I felt like I was holding her back from being happy. I broke it off temporarily hoping that when she graduated we could be together again and be happy again. But, she fell for someone else and I don't think I thought about how much it would hurt me to see her with someone else and eventually we just grew apart. I think it hurt more because she was my best friend since I was like 6."

"Are you over her?" Dani asked concerned but sympathetic.

"Oh yeah I'm completely over her as far as being in a romantic relationship goes, but it does hurt to not have her in my life as a friend like I used to."

"Yeah I get that. It's hard losing people you care about," she replied with a smile.

"So completely switching topics here but is there any chance I could hear you sing in the near future?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"I don't know I'm kind of shy about singing in front of people I know. Plus I don't really think I'm that good. I mean I'm okay, but I doubt I'm as good as you and your friends," she replied losing the confidence she had when they had first met.

"You're being too hard on yourself. I'm sure you're amazing."

She smiled at my response and a blush started to creep onto her face. I grabbed the check and paid for it and then we left the restaurant and started walking back to Dani's apartment. We spent most of the walk in comfortable silence and about halfway through it I felt Dani's hand graze against my own. We interlocked fingers and held hands the rest of the way back.

"Here we are," I sighed disappointed that the night was ending.

"I had a really great time Santana, text me later?" she asked looking into my eyes.

"Of course. Goodnight Dani," I said before turning around to walk back to my apartment.

"Santana wait," she said grabbing my hand and turning me around so I was facing her. She leaned in and gave me a quick but sweet peck on the lips and then turned around and walked into her apartment.

An embarrassingly huge smile overtook my face and I walked back to my apartment completely content, Dani never leaving my mind. When I got back to the apartment Kurt and Rachel were in the middle of watching West Side Story and turned their attention towards me when I walked in.

"You're back! How was the date?" Rachel said enthusiastically.

"It was perfect," I said with a goofy grin plastered on my face.

"Awwwwwww," Kurt and Rachel both said in unison. "I'm so happy for you Santana. You look so happy," Rachel said with a smile.

"I am. I'll see you guys in the morning I'm going to go to bed," I said making my way into my bedroom.

"Goodnight," they both said before I hopped into bed.

I couldn't help but think about Dani as I laid in bed trying to go to sleep. She made me so happy that even the glamour twins and their musicals couldn't kill the joy that I had from my date with Dani. Eventually, I couldn't fight off the drowsiness anymore and sleep took over but the image of Dani remained even in my sleep.

**So there's the third chapter. Like I said before let me know what you think whether you liked it or hated it. The song used is Everywhere by Michelle Branch. Thanks for reading I hope you guys are enjoying it. Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! First of all I just want to say thanks to the people reviewing it makes my day reading what you guys are thinking. I wanted to give a special shout out to H2-M2 for your last review. Your review seriously made me so happy and I'm glad you like the story. To all of the writers out there I respect you so much. This whole writing thing is not as easy as it looks. It's a lot of work but I love it and it's definitely worth it. Like always tell me what you guys think, love it or hate it I want to know. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

_**Friday**_

**Santana's POV:**

I was woken up by the sound of my alarm at 9am and I groggily turned it off and hopped into the shower to get ready for work. I hadn't seen Dani since our date Monday night but we did text a few times each day. It was refreshing to talk to someone like Dani who didn't know everything about my past life. It felt like I had a fresh start and I loved getting to know everything there was to know about her. As I hopped out of the shower I checked my phone for the time and saw that I had a new text message.

**From Dani**: Good morning! Have a good day at work!

**To Dani**: Thanks! Have fun with your shift at Lava!

Dani always found a way to put a smile on my face with all of the little things she did everyday. I finished getting ready for work and headed out for the diner. The day flew by due to the lunch craze that took place everyday at the diner and before I knew it I was on my way home. When I got back to the apartment I flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. I was barely paying attention to the screen as the only thing I was really thinking about was Dani. I had gotten to know her pretty well over the past week but there was one thing that I just couldn't get out of my head. I wanted to hear her sing so badly, but I knew the younger girl wouldn't willingly let me listen to her, at least not this soon in our relationship. I knew she played at Jumpin' Java on the weekends so I started making plans to see the girl perform. I sent her a quick text trying to find out when she had to work so I would know when to get there.

**To Dani**: Hey do you wanna get together tomorrow? Do you want to do lunch or are you still going to be at the coffee shop.

**From Dani**: I would love to get together. I know it's only been a week but I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Wow that sounded pathetic . Anyways how about a late lunch? I should be done a little after 1 so do you want to meet me at my place at around 2?

**To Dani**: That sounds perfect. I'll see you tomorrow!

**From Dani**: Great I'll see you tomorrow!

I smiled knowing that I would finally get to see the girl perform but I couldn't help but feel a little nervous about how Dani would react to me being there for her performance. I was just hoping that this surprise wouldn't upset her or make her angry with me. I decided I would get to the coffee shop at around 11 just to make sure I wouldn't miss anything. I googled the address and saved it on my phone and then went back to doing random things around the apartment trying to make the day go by faster so I could finally see Dani perform.

**Dani's POV:**

My shift at Lava was pretty boring. I kept getting so distracted by my thoughts about Santana that I pissed off a few people looking to get some drinks. I felt bad but I just couldn't help it. No matter how hard I tried not to think about the latina, she always came back into my thoughts within a matter of seconds. She always found a way to make me smile and in a way it scared the hell out of me. My last relationship was anything but good and Santana was the first person that I let myself open up to since that relationship ended. While I couldn't help but feel comfortable around the latina, I also had this voice inside of my head that just kept screaming for me to stop moving so fast and keep everything inside. Pretty soon my shift was over and I headed back to my apartment. With all of these thoughts and memories about my ex-girlfriend Jayden resurfacing I couldn't help but feel fragile. I set my stuff down on the counter and headed into my room and grabbed my guitar. I tried to push out the thoughts and the feelings but it was hard to get them out of my head. By the time I finished the song that I was playing, I noticed that my hands were wet from the tears that were falling onto them as I played.

"You okay?" Alex asked from within the doorway. I had been so engrossed in my music that I hadn't even heard her come in.

"Yeah. I just couldn't stop thinking about a certain someone," I sighed placing my guitar next to me on the bed.

"Dani, she's scum. You know that, I know that, you have to stop thinking about her. You know it only brings you down," she said moving over to sit next to me on the bed.

"I know. I just can't help it sometimes. And with all of these feelings I'm starting to get for Santana I just cant help but feel like I'm making a mistake, that I'm letting my guards down too easily when I should be protecting myself from getting hurt again," I said wiping away my tears.

"Dani you are the strongest person I know ok? I don't know this girl but I do see the way she makes you feel. Every time you get a text from her, you get the biggest smile on your face and I haven't seen that in a long time. Don't let that piece of shit ruin your chance of happiness with someone else," she said grabbing me in a hug.

"Thanks Alex. You're right I should just stop thinking about her," I said pulling out from the hug and wiping away the last remaining tears.

"That's the spirit. So when do you think I'm finally going to get to meet the famous Santana?"

"I'm getting lunch with her tomorrow but if she's not busy I'll see if she wants to come back to the apartment and you can meet her then."

"Ok good it's about time I meet this chick," she said with a smile. "Well I'm gonna go work on my spiel for your crush. See ya later chica," she said getting up and leaving my room.

I rolled my eyes knowing that she wasn't kidding about writing out what she was going to say to Santana and got up to put my guitar away. I was so exhausted from all of the crying and the emotions that surfaced that I just decided to go to bed. Just as I was about to drift off into sleep I heard my phone buzz on my nightstand. I turned and grabbed my phone and read the new text message I had received.

**From Santana**: Goodnight Dani I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams!

I smiled at the sweet text and typed out a quick response before turning back around. I don't know how she does it but everything this girl does just makes me smile and forget about my past. I drifted off eager for tomorrow to come.

_**Saturday**_

**Santana's POV:**

I woke up before my alarm and immediately hopped into the shower. I couldn't believe that in a few hours I would finally get to see Dani perform. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this excited and scared at the same time. I was just hoping she would be ok with me seeing her. After my shower I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Man it's still so weird seeing you up this early on a Saturday morning. What's up with you, is this like a new habit or something?" Kurt said yawning as he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat across from me.

"Well it helps that I didn't go out last night. The lack of a hangover kind of helps waking up a little bit easier," I said with a shrug. When I looked up at Kurt his mouth was gaping.

"Hold on you didn't go out last night? You're kidding right? I don't even think there has been a single Friday night that you've been home the entire time you have been here in New York," he marveled.

"Oh shut up I'm not that bad," I said unconvincingly.

"Um yeah you kind of are. So this girl really is making you a changed woman. Who knew Santana Lopez still had a soft side," he said with a smirk.

"Oh please I don't have a soft side. I never have and I never will. I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, there's no such thing as a soft side where I come from," I replied taking a sip out of my coffee.

"Right I forgot your such a badass," he said sarcastically.

"Hey watch it Hummel before I go all Lima Heights on you," I said glaring at him.

He just laughed at my response and on a typical day I would have made him regret it but it was already 10 and I had to finish getting ready. At 10:40 I was done and out the door. When I got to the café I took a seat in the back corner hoping it was far enough away from the stage where she wouldn't notice me. About 20 minutes later I saw the gorgeous blonde walk into the café with her guitar in her hand. She headed straight to the stage and started unpacking her guitar. I couldn't help but get excited while watching Dani on the stage. She looked so comfortable up there and she really fit in on the stage. A couple of minutes later Dani was sitting on the stool in front of a microphone and introduced her name and started playing a song. She was truly incredible. I was in complete awe watching her perform. She was better than anything I had imagined and I couldn't believe that she didn't see how truly amazing she was. She was on her last song of her set when she seemed to grow a little tense and started talking to the crowd.

"So I don't normally sing my original songs in public but I've recently been in a little bit of a dark place for the past couple of days and I wanted to sing a song I wrote when I was coming out of a really dark place a while ago. I hope you guys like it. It's called Skyscraper," she said going right into the song.

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Her eyes were closed and I could hear the pain that she felt in every note. Her voice was breathtaking but heartbreaking at the same time.

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear_

_Yeah, oh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Oh Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

By the end of the performance I had tears coming down my face, which I quickly wiped away. I couldn't believe how amazing this girl was. The crowd erupted into applause at the end of her song and I couldn't help but feel proud of her. She looked completely taken aback by the amount of applause she received and she had a huge smile on her face as she went to go pack up her stuff. I quickly walked up to the stage with a pen and a piece of paper in my hand and cleared my throat trying to get her attention. When she turned around she was shocked, but seemed happy to see me.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at my apartment," she said with a smile.

"Sorry I know you don't like to sing in front of people you know, but I wanted to hear you sing so I came to see you perform. You aren't angry are you?" I asked unable to hide the concern in my voice.

"No I'm not upset. Honestly I'm just happy to see you," she said with a beaming smile.

"Well you were amazing Dani. Seriously you made me cry! And I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent. We don't cry where I come from," I admitted.

"Really? Well I'm glad you liked it, but I think you are just being nice to me because you like me," she said not believing what I was saying.

"Well I'm not going to lie, I do like you. Like a lot, but that doesn't change the fact that you are breathtaking on that stage," I said seriously. "And I was wondering if I could have the honor of getting your autograph," I asked handing her the paper and pen.

"You want my autograph? Why?" she asked looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Because one day when your super famous and selling out every theatre I want to be able to say that I got the first autograph from the famous Dani Rhodes," I told her honestly.

She blushed at my response and wrote on the paper. When she gave it back I looked at what it said.

**Santana,**

**Thanks for being my first official autograph. **

**I wouldn't want it to be anybody else ;)**

**-Dani Rhodes XOXO 3**

I couldn't help but smile at the note and when I looked up at Dani she leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Santana Lopez, you are amazing," she whispered as we broke away from the kiss.

She grabbed my hand and we walked out of the café and went to the Spotlight Diner. When we walked in I saw Kurt and Rachel talking at the back counter.

"Ugh, don't you think we should go somewhere else?" I asked trying to avoid the glamour twins.

"Why what's wrong with this place?" she asked looking at me as I tried to hide my face.

"SANTANA!" Kurt and Rachel screamed from the counter.

"That's what's wrong with this place," I sighed looking at the glamour twins as they made their way to Dani and I.

"Are they your roommates?" she asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately," I sighed.

"Hello, you must be Dani! I'm Kurt and this is Rachel we are Santana's roommates. We've heard a lot about you and can I just say thank you for taming this beast," he said pointing to me.

"Hello Kurt, Rachel. It's nice to meet you guys. Santana has told me quite a lot about you guys. And I wasn't aware that I tamed Santana but thanks for informing me," she said looking at me with a smirk.

"Ok well its been great talking to you guys but if you don't mind we would like to get some lunch and leave, thank you," I replied trying to get my roommates to leave Dani and I alone.

"Ok Santana we can take a hint. You two have fun. It was nice to meet you Dani," Rachel said grabbing Kurt and dragging him back to the counter.

"So I tamed you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about," I said avoiding eye contact.

She laughed and we took our seats at one of the tables, making sure not to sit in Rachel or Kurt's section. After our lunch, we started walking back to her apartment and when we reached the door she turned to me.

"So I'm sure you have other plans and everything but Alex really wants to meet you and I told her that I would ask you after lunch today. So if you want you can come inside and meet her, but I totally get that you are probably busy," she said unable to suppress her nerves.

"I don't have any other plans Dani," I said with a smile. "I would love to meet Alex."

She flashed me a huge smile, which quickly went away. "Oh I forgot. I have to warn you she's a little protective," she warned.

"Don't worry I can handle it. Plus I'm happy you have someone else to look after you. It makes me a little less worried about you," I replied grabbing her hand and walking up the steps.

"You worry about me?" she asked doubting my words.

"Of course I do Dani," I said as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Here we go," I heard her say under her breath as we walked into her apartment.

**So there's the fourth chapter. Like always let me know what you think. The song used was Skyscraper by Demi Lovato but I'm pretty sure we all know that. Thanks for reading. Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok here's the next chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it but I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think whether you like it or not I like all feedback. If I'm not able to update before Christmas I just want to say Merry Christmas and Happy holidays to all of you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

**Santana's POV:**

When we walked into the apartment Alex was sitting at the kitchen table with a bunch of papers in front of her.

"Hey Alex, this is Santana," Dani said motioning towards me.

I walked up to Alex and extended out my hand. "It's nice to meet you Alex. This one talks a lot about you," I said giving Dani a little wink.

She didn't shake my hand and instead just motioned to the seat in front of her. "Have a seat," she said with no emotion.

I sat down and she immediately started grilling me with questions.

"Where are you from? Do you have any siblings? How old are you?" she asked and I could hear Dani sighing in the background.

"I'm from Ohio, I am a single child, and I'm 22."

"Where do you work? Do you take drugs or drink alcohol? How many people have you dated?"

"Um I work at the Spotlight Diner, I have never taken drugs but I do drink, and I have only had one serious relationship." She gave me a weird look before jotting down some notes.

"Do you have a history of violence and/or a criminal record?"

I laughed at the question and then noticed the unamused look on her face. "Oh you're being serious."

"This would be much easier if you would just answer the questions," she said a bit harshly.

"Ok well, no I'm not a violent person unless you hurt someone that I care about and no I don't have a criminal record."

"Ok, how many people have you had sex with," she asked nonchalantly.

"Ok I think that's enough. No more questions Alex," Dani said becoming irritated by the whole situation.

"What? These are important questions! How am I supposed to know if she's good enough for you if you wont let me ask these questions?" she asked looking at her like she was insane.

"I don't think you need to know how many people she has had sex with," Dani said clearly annoyed.

"Fine," she huffed and turned her attention to me. "Do you promise not to hurt her because I swear to god if you do I'm coming after you," she gave me an icy glare.

"Look Alex I'm being completely serious when I say that I care a lot about Dani. I know we just met not too long ago but I really do care for her and I would never hurt her. And if someone does, I'll grab my pitchfork and we can go hunt them down together," I told her honestly.

She looked at me for a second and then smiled. "Ok you pass. You're definitely an upgrade from her last interest. Now if you could just sign here we should be all set," she said sliding over a contract to me.

Dani grabbed it immediately. "Alright Alex I think its time you head to work."

She gaped at Dani but just muttered something under her breath about having insurance and went into her bedroom to get ready. I turned to Dani and smiled. "You weren't kidding about her," I laughed.

"No I was being completely serious. That girl has got some serious problems," she said grabbing my hand and leading me over to the couch.

"Hey Dani, can I ask you a question?" I asked seriously.

"Sure, ask away," she said turning to face me.

"What was that song you sang back at the coffee shop about?" I asked concern evident in my voice.

"A lot of stuff," she sighed. "I wrote it after I left my last girlfriend and I was a little depressed after it all went down. I was in a dark place because I didn't think I was good enough for anyone and I thought that I clearly didn't deserve to be happy because every time I had anything close to happiness it all blew up in my face. From my family to my relationships everything and everybody just seemed to turn on me one way or another," she said clearly upset at revisiting her old demons.

"I'm sorry Dani. You don't deserve that," I said my heart breaking at the sight of her.

"The thing is before I met you my happiest memories were with Jayden, which just makes the whole thing confusing," she sighed.

"What happened between the two of you?" I asked a little scared to hear the answer.

"We started out completely happy. I fell for her really quick and eventually she just started to get really jealous of everything I did. She wouldn't let me go out and she started to control everything I did because she thought I was going to cheat on her. Funny thing is she was the one who was cheating on me the entire time. Anyways, I caught her in bed with some chick one day and I told her that we were over and she freaked out and said that if I weren't such a whore who couldn't commit she wouldn't feel so lonely all the time. It broke my heart because I did love her so I stayed with her and eventually she started abusing me not only emotionally, but also physically. I was too scared to leave her and I didn't leave her until Alex found some of my bruises and flipped shit. I think she literally scared the shit out of Jayden and after she confronted her I didn't see her again. I don't know what she said to her but she got me out of that relationship and I can never repay her for that," she admitted finally looking into my eyes.

"Dani, I don't even know what to say," I said completely heartbroken at everything she had been through. "I will never, ever do anything like that to you ever." I choked out.

"I know Santana," she said grabbing my hand. "If you get Alex's approval you must be good for me," she said smiling at me through the tears that were falling from her face.

I reached up and wiped away her tears with my thumb and leaned in giving her a sweet kiss trying to express to her how much I cared about her. When I went to pull away she leaned back in and kissed me harder. I felt her tongue beg for entrance and I parted my lips to allow her entrance. We were interrupted by the sound of Alex clearing her throat behind us.

"Man you two move fast. One little request, can you two try to keep it PG when I'm around," she said grabbing her keys and her purse from the counter. "I'm leaving for work, I'll see you lovebirds later," she said walking out the door.

Dani turned to me with a sympathetic look. "Sorry about her," she laughed.

"That's ok my roommates would have done the same thing," I smiled.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't care I'm up for anything."

"Well do you want to go out somewhere or would you rather stay here and like watch a movie?"

"I like the movie option better," I said smiling at the blonde.

"Ok sounds great let me find something to watch," she said getting up from the couch.

She put a movie in and grabbed the remote. She came back with a blanket and sat next to me as she turned the TV on and started the movie. She leaned against my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder allowing her to snuggle closer to my side. By the end of the movie her breathing had evened out and she was fast asleep. I smiled and carefully got up laying her across the couch. I put the blanket over her and went into the kitchen to grab a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote a note and put it next to the sleeping blonde trying not to wake her up. I grabbed my stuff and left the apartment as quietly as possible so I could go home and get ready for my shift at 8. I mentally cursed myself for taking Kurt's shift because I was getting stuck at the diner during the graveyard shifts, but then I remembered that if I hadn't of taken his shift I wouldn't have met Dani so I quickly got over it. When I finally got to the diner Kurt and Rachel were just getting done with their shifts and they smiled at me when I walked by the counter.

"You look happy. Have you been with her this entire time?" Rachel asked as I punched in.

"Yeah I wish I didn't have to work or I would still be at her apartment," I sighed wishing I was still with Dani.

"Oh so you have already made it into her apartment? I'm impressed Satan," Kurt said as I grabbed an apron.

"It wasn't like that Kurt and you know that," I said slightly angry at his comment.

"I know. Trust me I can tell you care about her because you look at her the same way you used to look at…" he trailed off worried about how I might react to hearing Brittany's name.

"Brittany," I finished for him. "It's ok Kurt I'm over that."

"Thank god its about time," he said sounding relieved. "Alright well have fun with your shift see you when you get home," he said on his way out of the diner.

"Man why do I have to work at this dump right now," I said to myself wishing I could still be with Dani.

**Dani's POV:**

When I woke up I was little disappointed that Santana wasn't still next to me but when I sat up from the couch I noticed a piece of paper on the floor.

**Dani,**

**I wish I could have stayed longer but I had to go to work. I had an awesome time with you even with Alex grilling me. Your gorgeous Dani and I hope you know how amazing you truly are. Sweet dreams.**

**Missing you already,**

**Santana**

**P.S. You look really cute when you sleep ;)**

I smiled at the note and put it in the drawer of my nightstand as I made my way into my bedroom. I laid down in my bed and sent Santana a quick text message before going back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with a really bad headache so I went to get some medicine from the bathroom.

"She lives," Alex said from the kitchen table.

I tried to respond to Alex but nothing was coming out of my mouth.

"Look whose gone mute. I'm sure the crowd is gonna love when you get up on stage today," she laughed.

I got some medicine and then threw a magazine at Alex's head. "Hey what was that for?" she shouted from the table.

I glared at her and went back to my room and sent my boss a quick text saying I wasn't going to be able to perform today. Immediately after I texted my boss I texted Santana.

**To Santana**: I'm sick and I lost my voice so I cant perform today which means I'm gonna be bored all day. :( I think you should text me so I don't feel so lonely.

**From Santana**: Aww I'm sorry Dani. I have today off but I have to go grocery shopping with the glamour twins. Do you want me to pick you up something when I'm out?

**To Santana**: No that's ok I'm just bored. I'm not used to sitting around doing nothing.

**From Santana**: Well I could come over if you want. I'll take care of you ;)

**To Santana: **I don't want to do that to you on your day off. You should enjoy it not spend the day taking care of me.

**From Santana:** You act like taking care of you is such a bad thing.

**To Santana: **That's because it is.

**From Santana: **Omg you are so dramatic. I'll be over there in two hours so get some rest.

**To Santana: **San you really don't have to come over I'll be ok.

**From Santana**: Shut up and get some rest I'll be over later whether you like it or not :P

**To Santana**: Ok, ok. You know ur kinda hot when your all demanding and shit. ;)

**From Santana**: I try my best ;) See you soon!

**To Santana**: See you soon! :)

A couple of hours later I heard a knock on my door. I got up and walked to the door and opened it up to see Santana carrying four bags of groceries. She walked in and set the groceries on the counter. I looked at her and motioned towards the groceries silently asking what they were for.

"I'm making you some soup. Now go back to bed and get some rest I'll come keep you company after I get everything on the stove," she said pulling out items from the bag and putting a pot on the stove.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waste giving her a hug. She turned around and I mouthed 'thank you' to her before going back to bed. About 20 minutes later she walked into my room and laid down on the other side of my bed. I scooted over to her and laid my head down on her chest as she wrapped an arm around my waste.

"Is it selfish of me to be kind of grateful that you're sick because it gives me an excuse to see you again?" she asked stroking my hair.

I shook my head no and laid with her until I fell asleep in her arms.

"Dani wake up," I heard as I was coming out of my sleep. I looked up and saw Santana with a tray of soup and a glass of ginger ale on my nightstand. I smiled and sat up in the bed allowing her to place the tray over my lap.

"Eat up, you need to get better so I can hear that beautiful voice again," she said sitting on the other side of the bed.

After I was finished I laid back down and turned so I was facing her. I was starting to regain my voice but only to a very soft whisper.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked in a barely audible voice.

"Of course I will," she said holding up her arm so that I could snuggle into her side. We laid like that for a while, both just content in each other's arms and I eventually started to fade into sleep. The last thing I remember hearing was Santana whispering in my ear. "Goodnight my beautiful Dani. Sweet dreams."

**So there's chapter 5. Review if you'd like but if you don't I'm fine with it as long as you guys are having fun with this story so far. And hey if you don't like it tell me in the comments so I can try to improve. Thanks for reading and for all of the support. Happy holidays, love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I found a little time today and I decided I would squeeze in another chapter for you guys. I'm loving the reviews they make me so happy so keep them up! Like always I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I think it's one of my favorites so far but that's just my opinions let me know what you guys think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Santana's POV**:

When I woke up the next morning I was pleased to still find Dani curled up into my side. She was still sleeping so I stayed where I was, not wanting to disrupt the sleeping blonde. I couldn't believe how much I liked this girl. I'm not going to lie, I'm a hard person to get to know and like most of the time, but for some reason the usual barriers that most people have to break threw to get to know me were never up around Dani. It was so strange, but I was grateful because most of the time those barriers made people give up on me and if there was one person I didn't want to give up on me right now it was Dani. As I was thinking about the beautiful blonde she started to stir and I gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked up at me with a big smile on her face.

"You're here. I thought I was dreaming, I cant believe your actually here," she said with a yawn.

"Someone looks like they are feeling better. You've got your voice back and everything. I missed it," I said as she unfortunately rolled out of my arms and got out of bed.

"Yeah all thanks to you. Who knew you were such a softie. Maybe Kurt is right and I did tame you," she winked grabbing some clothes from her dresser and throwing some to me.

"Maybe," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that you said? I couldn't quite here you," she said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up you heard me," I said getting out of the bed and putting on the sweater she gave me over my tank. "And let me just remind you I spent my one day off this week to take care of you and you repay me by making fun of me," I turned around and gave her a pout.

"Aww I'm sorry your right," she said coming over and wrapping her arms around my waste. "That was really sweet of you San. How did I get so lucky to meet someone like you?"

"You got a job at Lava? And for some reason you like the crappy diner that I work for," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Watch yourself Santana before grumpy over hear kills you for insulting her sanctuary," Alex said as she crossed Dani's bedroom.

I laughed as Dani ran out of the room and smacked Alex on the back of the head before yelling at her for invading her privacy. I followed the two of them into the kitchen and sat at the counter.

"So I see someone's got their voice back," Alex said looking at Dani. "Damn I was finally getting used to the peace and quiet," she said with a smirk.

Dani glared at her before taking the seat next to me and grabbing my hand.

"So Santana I didn't expect to see you back so soon," Alex said turning her attention towards me.

"Well I had yesterday off and this one over here was sick so I came over here to take care of her," I said grabbing the mug of coffee that Dani placed in front of me.

"Wow, your definitely a step up from her last girlfriend. She's a keeper Dani," she said pouring some milk into her bowl of cereal and taking a seat across from us.

"I know," Dani said looking at me with a huge smile.

"Oh and that soup you made was pretty amazing by the way," Alex said as she put a spoon full of cereal in her mouth.

"You had some of my soup? Alex that was for me not you!" Dani said with a glare.

"What it was sitting on the stove and you two were already in your room doing god knows what," she said nonchalantly.

I just laughed at their exchange and then finished the remainder of my coffee.

"Well I think I better get back before the glamour twins file a missing persons case," I said getting up from the stool.

Dani got up too and gave me a hug and walked me to the door.

"San in all seriousness thanks for coming over. I'm not used to having someone be so sweet to me but I like it. I like you San, a lot," she said flashing me a bright smile.

"I like you too Dani, a lot," I laughed. "And I had fun taking care of you so if you ever get sick again you know who to call."

"Of course," she said leaning in and giving me a kiss. "See you later San, call me later."

"Of course I will. Bye Dani," I said before making my way out the door and back to my apartment.

When I walked into the apartment, Kurt and Rachel were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast and they both turned to me with huge grins on their face as I came in and sat down at one of the chairs across from them.

"Well look who decided to come home," Kurt said with a smirk.

"Shut up Kurt it's not what you think," I said with a glare.

"Oh really? Then why were you over there all night?" he asked not believing my words.

"Well it's none of your business, but if you must know Dani was sick yesterday so I went over to take care of her," I shrugged.

"Aww that's sweet Santana," Rachel gushed.

"Are you serious?" Kurt gaped at me. "If I seem to remember correctly I was sick last weekend and you ran as far away from me as possible. It was like pulling teeth to get you to do anything at all for me," he said annoyed.

"Well you aren't Dani," I said being completely honest.

"Oh my god you are so whipped Satan," he said his smirk returning.

"Whatever Lady Lips. You act the same way with Blaine and you know it," I said losing interest in the conversation.

"True but I have known Blaine for almost four years now as opposed to two weeks," he said.

"He's got you their Santana," Rachel said.

"Whatever. You guys are killing my mood. I think I'm going to go for a run," I said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Why is Dani making you frustrated," Kurt smirked from the table.

"Watch yourself Hummel. If I were you I wouldn't be here when I get back," I threatened on my way out the door.

When I got back from my jog I noticed that Kurt had already left an hour early for his shift. I laughed and hopped into the shower and got ready for my shift. After I was all ready I grabbed my keys and walked to the diner. When I got there I saw Kurt tense as I made my way back to the counter to punch in.

"Let me remind you that we are in public Santana so you can't kill me, their are too many witnesses," he said avoiding eye contact.

"Chill Kurt I'm not going to hurt you," I laughed before putting on an apron.

"Hey girl," Rachel greeted as she made her way back to the counter. "Do you guys have to work tomorrow?" she asked with a hopeful look.

"Nope I've got tomorrow off," Kurt responded enthusiastically.

"Yeah I have to work, but I've got another graveyard shift," I sighed looking at Kurt who just laughed.

"Oooh good," she said clapping her hands together. "We should all go out tonight we haven't done that in months," she said sounding a little too excited.

"But Rachel it's Monday," I said a little surprised that she wanted to go out at all.

"So, we live in New York Santana the bars are open everyday," she said arguing her point. "Plus I'm sick of being surrounded by all of you couples, I need to find someone," she said looking even more excited than before.

"Well I'm in," Kurt said enthusiastically. "And I can't wait to be your wingman. I'm so going to get you the hottest guy there," he said with a huge smile.

"Okay I'm in too, but just so you know I'm only going so you don't turn into some old cat Lady who watches musicals and goes to Karaoke bingo every Sunday. And if anybody is going to be your wingman, it's going to be me. Sorry Kurt but I will make a much better wingman," I said seriously.

"Gee thanks Santana your such a sweet friend," Rachel replied sarcastically. "But I don't really care why your going as long as you go," she said her excitement returning.

"Hey Satan you want to put your money where your mouth is?" Kurt asked looking at me a little too confidently.

"What are you talking about Hummel," I replied unsure of where he was going with this.

"Whoever gets Rachel the most guys tonight wins," he said with a smirk.

"You're on Snow White. I'll bet you 50 bucks I win," I said confident in my abilities.

"Deal," he said shaking my hand.

We went back to work and occasionally Kurt and I would send each other glares but for the most part the rest of my work day was normal. When we got out of work we all decided to just take a taxi home so we could get ready for tonight faster.

"Hey Rach where exactly are we going tonight?" I asked hoping I'd hear her name a particular club.

"I was thinking Lava. Is that okay with you?" she asked in the middle of straightening her hair.

"Totally," I smiled leaving the room and picking up my phone. I immediately dialed Dani's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey sexy lady, what can I do for you?" Dani husked through the phone.

"Well normally I would say something completely different but I was wondering if you were working tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually heading in right now, why?" she asked.

"Well it looks like I might see you later tonight then. My roommates wanted to go out and Rach said she wanted to go to Lava so expect to see me soon," I said suddenly becoming excited for tonight.

"Ooh sounds like fun I can't wait. You've given me something to look forward to."

"I do what I can," I replied playfully.

"Well I have to go San I just got in. I'll see you later."

"Alright see you later Dani," I replied ending the call.

I finished getting ready a little more carefully now that I knew I was going to be seeing Dani and went out to the living room where my impatient roommates were waiting for me.

"It's about time Satan. You'd think we were going out to find you someone with the amount of time it took you to get ready," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Why do you look so excited? A minute ago I almost had to beg you to come out tonight," Rachel commented with a suspicious look on her face.

"No reason. I'm just excited to beat Kurt tonight and steal his money," I smirked glancing at Kurt.

"Oh please. Don't worry Santana I'll have that smirk gone in no time," he replied a little too confident for my liking.

We made our way out of the apartment and took a cab down to Lava. The minute we walked in I saw Kurt checking around for potential guys for Rachel but I had my eyes set on something completely different. I saw her blonde hair almost immediately and made my way over to the bar she was rushing around.

"Hey gorgeous, do you think I could get a drink?" I asked as I sat down on one of the barstools.

"Hey San, sure thing. What would you like?" she asked ignoring her other customers.

"Um how about you surprise me," I said giving her a wink.

"Alright I know exactly what to get you," she smirked before grabbing some liquor and mixing up a drink. She placed it in front of me and finished it off by putting an orange slice on the side of the glass. "One sex on the beach," she replied with a smirk sliding the glass over to me.

"Is this supposed to be a hint?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her and pulling out some money from my purse.

"Take it however you want," she husked. "It's on the house by the way," she said sliding my money back.

"Man I love dat-knowing the bartender," I blushed as I stumbled on my words, hoping she didn't realize what I had almost said. She raised an eyebrow at me before going over to serve her other customers. Shit she definitely knew what I almost said I thought to myself, mentally hitting myself for messing up my words.

"Hey there Satan. How's the man hunting going for you? I can't imagine it's going very well considering you have been sitting at this bar drooling over Dani this entire time. Meanwhile I've already got Rachel three numbers from some pretty good-looking man candy if I'm being completely honest," he said with a cocky grin.

"You're kidding," I said my jaw dropping. "We've only been here for like ten minutes! How is that even possible?" I asked stunned.

"What can I say? I work fast," he replied with a smirk. "You should probably get going before I'm fifty dollars richer," he said leaving me with a martini in his hand and making his way over to a customer that Dani had just served. I groaned and got up giving Dani a little wave before searching for some potential matches for Rachel. As I was scanning the crowd I noticed Rachel dancing with a pretty good-looking guy and she seemed to be having a lot of fun. I smiled happy that my roommate was finally letting loose and continued my search. I was about to approach a guy who was drinking alone at one of the tables when I heard some yelling behind me. When I turned around I saw a fuming Dani who was drenched yelling at some guy on the other side of the counter. I immediately saw red and forgot completely about the contest as I made my way over to the bar.

"You fucking asshole! Why the hell did you throw your fucking drink at me!" Dani yelled at the man who looked pretty pleased with himself. I had never seen Dani angry before but a part of me liked seeing it because it was completely hot and another part of me was completely livid at the guy she was yelling at.

"You deserved it you little whore. No bitch turns down big Rick," he said high fiving his friends.

"Hey!" I yelled getting his attention. "What the fuck is your problem?" I yelled getting up in his face.

"My problem? My problem is having to be served by some dyke. That's what my problem is," he yelled turning his attention away from Dani and glaring at me.

"Oh yeah that must suck. I'm sure you would much rather have some hot man candy to order drinks from. That's probably more up your ally," I spat starting to lose the small amount of control I had over myself.

"What did you say to me bitch?" he yelled getting even closer to my face.

"You heard me you fat piece of shit!" I yelled seeing Rachel and Kurt quickly making their way over to me.

"Santana stop he's not worth it," Kurt said trying to pull me away.

"Yeah listen to your little friend and walk away before I make you regret it," he said with an arrogant smirk.

"Oh I'm sure you would like that wouldn't you," I replied breaking away from Kurt's hold.

"Bitch you don't know who you are messing with," he seethed.

"San, come on let's just leave," I heard Dani say as she grabbed my hand and turned me around leading me away. The next thing I know something hit me in the head and shattered causing me to grab the back of my head from the pain.

"Fuck!" I yelled turning around and seeing the group of guys smiling triumphantly. I was about to lunge forward before I felt a pair of strong hands wrap around my waste protectively. I was led away from the crowd and into the back where the employees took their breaks. I was starting to feel a little dizzy and the next thing I knew I was placed on the couch and Dani was by my side in an instant. I felt something cold touch the back of my head and I gasped at the contact.

"Sorry," Dani said before replacing the ice pack with a towel. She put pressure on my head and I groaned from the pain. A few minutes later they took me to the emergency room because Dani was too worried about me to just let me go home.

"You guys can go home and get some rest. I can take over from here," Dani said to Kurt and Rachel who looked appreciative and left leaving Dani and I alone. We sat down in the waiting room and I leaned my head on Dani's shoulder and shut my eyes. She started stoking my hair and we stayed like that for a couple of hours until my name was called. Dani helped me up and we followed the nurse back to one of the many rooms. After the doctor was done cleaning my wound and bandaging me up we walked out and Dani hailed a Taxi. I gave the Taxi driver my address and we made our way back to the apartment in silence. When we got back Kurt and Rachel were already asleep and Dani helped me to my bedroom.

"Are you gonna stay?" I asked groggily.

"If you want me to," she said sitting on the bed.

"Well I want you to," I said closing my eyes.

I felt her move so she was laying next to me on the bed and I moved so my head was on her chest.

"Santana?" she whispered.

"hmm," I said becoming more and more tired.

"Even though I love the fact that you were standing up for me and you look so hot when you are angry, please don't ever do that again. I don't like seeing you get hurt, especially when it's because of me," she said stroking my hair.

"Ok I'll try not to," I said. "But he was an asshole and he deserved what he got," I said still angry over the confrontation.

"I know San but I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Ok, anything for you Dani."

"Goodnight San," she whispered in my ear.

"G'night Dani," I managed to get out just before I fell asleep.

**And there's chapter 6. Do you guys like protective Santana? Let me know in the reviews because I have to say that's probably one of my favorite sides to her. Anyways I wanted to update tonight because unfortunately I have to work all day Christmas Eve and I probably won't be able to find the time to write for the next couple of days. Merry Christmas and Happy holidays to all of you guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing, love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! So I somehow found some time to write and I was in the Christmas spirit and decided to post another chapter. So I gathered that you guys like protective Santana and would like some protective Dani. You guys will definitely get something out of Dani in the future so don't worry. Thanks for all of the reviews and suggestions I love hearing what you have to say and I appreciate you guys taking the time to read and review. Well that's all I have to say for now I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Dani's POV:**

When I woke up Santana was still wrapped around me with her head on my chest. She looked so peaceful that I didn't dare move. After a few minutes she started to wake up and she immediately groaned from the pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned for the beautiful latina.

"Mmmm. Yeah, I'm okay its just a little throb. I think I'll make it," she laughed rubbing the back of her head. "Thanks for taking care of me. Man, what's with all of this taking care of each other shit," she asked sitting up on the bed still gripping her head.

"I don't know," I laughed. "I wish we wouldn't have to, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it when you take care of me," I said glancing at Santana.

"Oh I never said I didn't like it when you take care of me. You can do that whenever you want in whatever way you want," she said winking at me.

"Oh really? Well I would test that theory out if you weren't such a badass getting your head cut open in a bar fight. Man, imagine all the things you missed out on," I smirked.

"That is so not fair. I was defending your honor. And everybody wonders why chivalry is dead these days," she said shaking her head.

I laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, which seemed to make her happy and got out of bed. She got up too and we walked into her kitchen and sat at the table.

"Do you want some coffee?" I asked as Santana put an ice pack on the back of her head.

"Sure. Thanks Dani," she said cringing from the chill of the ice pack.

I handed her a mug of coffee, which I had very quickly found out she liked black, and sat down next to her with a mug of my own.

"So about yesterday," I started remembering her slip up at the bar.

"What about yesterday," she asked turning to face me.

"Well I couldn't help but notice that little slip up at the bar when you were ordering a drink from me," I said as Santana's face immediately flushed red.

"Slip up? I don't think I remember that," she said trying to avoid my questions.

"Oh don't lie Santana. Would you like me to repeat what you said? Because I remember it word for word," I said not allowing her to get out of this.

"Fine," she huffed. "I may have had a little bit of a slip up but its no big deal," she said looking away from me.

"Really? Because if I remember correctly you almost said you were dating the bartender. And since I was the only bartender there that night I'm assuming you were talking about me," I teased.

"Well I mean I know we haven't said we were official or anything yet, but I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend," she said mumbling the last part.

"I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear you. What was that?" I asked smiling because I knew exactly what she had asked.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" she asked a little louder.

"Oh man sorry my ears they just don't seem to want to work today. One more time," I said cupping my hand to my ear.

"Will you be my girlfriend!" she practically shouted.

"Sorry Santana I'm not into ladies. You're going to have to find someone else," Rachel said making her way into the kitchen.

Santana glared at her and I reached my hand out and turned her face towards me.

"I would love to be your girlfriend San," I said sealing it with a deep kiss. She moaned and I could hear Rachel in the background awing at us. I broke away before anything got too serious in front of Rachel. When I looked at Santana she looked disappointed for a second and then an adorable grin quickly replaced it.

"You guys are too cute," Rachel said looking at the both of us.

"Oh please Blaine and I are so much better than those two. No offense Dani," Kurt said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Oh please, Dani and I are a much better couple," Santana retorted. I loved hearing her refer to us as a couple. I mean we practically already were but it was nice to hear it officially. Kurt and Santana both looked at Rachel for the deciding vote.

"Hey, I'm not getting involved in your crazy contests. I love you both equally," she smiled and left disappearing into her bedroom. Kurt and Rachel both grumbled and I laughed at the two and their antics.

"Well since you're here Kurt," Santana started flashing a smile at Kurt.

"Oh no what do you want now Satan," he said rolling his eyes.

"Well since I did you a solid and took your shift when you were sick, I think you should repay me and take my shift tonight," she finished trying her best to act nice.

"Ugh fine Santana I'll take your shift," he said annoyed. "But just so you know you still owe me fifty bucks," he said putting away the dishes.

"Are you kidding me? That's not fair I was hit with a beer bottle!" she complained.

"So it's not my fault you decided to flirt with Dani for half an hour and then take on some giant idiot at the bar," he responded.

"Usted pendejo egoísta. ¿Por qué soy tu amigo. No me gusta ser su compañero de cuarto (You selfish asshole. Why am I friends with you? I don't like being your roommate.)," Santana complained knowing nobody could understand her. To be honest I didn't really care what she said in Spanish but it was extremely hot. I had to remember to ask her to speak in that accent later.

"Hey babe I think I better head back to my apartment to get ready for my shift," I said and noticed that Santana grinned at what I called her. "Are you going to be okay," I asked concerned about her head.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I've been through much worse. I mean I was on Coach Sue's cheerios so I'm pretty sure I can handle a little bump on the head," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Cheerios?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Santana was a cheerleader in high school. She was even head cheerleader for a little while," Rachel said before Santana could say anything.

"Wait you were a cheerleader?" I said unable to stifle my laughter.

"Why is that so funny?" she asked confused.

"I'm sorry but I seriously just cant picture you as a cheerleader," I laughed and a pout started to form on the Latinas face.

"Well babe you don't have to picture it. I'll just show you later when we are alone," she said in a suggestive tone wiggling her eyebrows.

I blushed and Kurt scoffed before leaving to go to his bedroom. I leaned over Santana and gave her a hug from where she was sitting.

"I can't wait," I whispered into her ear causing her to flush red.

She got out of the chair and we walked over to the door. I leaned in to give her a goodbye kiss but it quickly got heated. After about a minute we broke apart due to a lack of oxygen and I gave her a small smile before giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving her apartment. I smirked to myself knowing I had gotten my girlfriend all worked up before leaving. I got into my apartment in about twenty minutes and when I walked in I saw that Alex had left a note on the counter.

**Dear D-bag,**

**I'm sure you are probably busy sucking face with your new lady lover, but I went out to grab my schedule from work. So if you come back to this apartment that you sometimes visit and are trying to remember if you have a roommate, you do and I'm out.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sexy Lexy**

I chuckled at our old nicknames. Alex's was obviously self-given. I took a quick shower and then headed into work. When I got their Alex was still at the bar talking to one of the other girls we worked with. When the girl she was talking to motioned towards me Alex turned around and I could tell by the look on her face that I was going to get grilled.

"What the hell Dani! Why didn't you tell me there was drama here last night? I always miss all the fun," she said with a pout.

"Oh yeah because getting a drink thrown on me and watching my girlfriend get a bottle thrown at the back of her head was so much fun," I said a little annoyed that she only cared about the drama.

"Wait what?" she asked confused. "Nobody told me about the bottle throwing. What the hell happened?" she asked a little more concerned.

"Some asshole wasn't happy that I kept turning him down so he threw his drink on me and Santana was pissed and started arguing with him. When I tried to pull her away, he threw a bottle at her head and we had to take her to the emergency room," I said starting to cut up some limes for tonight.

"Is she okay?" Alex asked seriously.

"Yeah she seems to be okay, but she had to have her roommate take her shift so I know she isn't as good as she says she is," I admitted.

"That asshole," Alex seethed. "Seriously Dani I like Santana. Don't mess things up with her she's one of the good ones," she said before leaving the bar and heading for the door.

About an hour into my shift I noticed that the guy from last night was sitting at the bar again. He kept trying to call me over for a drink but I refused to serve him. When I went to make some girl's drink, the asshole from the other night grabbed my arm.

"I said I wanted a drink," he seethed forcing me to look at him.

"I don't give a fuck about what you want," I spat back pulling my arm away from him.

"Yeah I realize that dyke. How's your girlfriend's head," he flashed his arrogant smirk.

I couldn't hold back my anger anymore and I swung as hard as I could, which resulted in a sickening crack. Blood began to pour out of his nose and he looked pissed.

"You fucking bitch! I swear to god you'll get what's coming to you," he threatened as security dragged him out of the building.

"Hey are you ok?" one of the managers asked me coming over to see what all of the commotion was about.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just sick of getting harassed by that asshole," I said shaking out the hand I had just used to punch the guy's face.

"Well, we are screening him now so he shouldn't be able to get back into this bar. But you have to know that he can still press charges against you after this altercation."

"I know," I said pissed at myself for losing my temper.

"And honestly I'm on your side and if I were in your shoes I probably would have done the same thing, but we can't have you harming the customers. I'll give you a warning for now but don't let it happen again," my manager said seriously.

"Sorry. I really didn't mean for any of that to happen. I can assure you it won't happen again," I said sincerely.

"It's fine Dani. Why don't you just go home. Kaylee and I can take over from here."

I grabbed my stuff from the back room and left to go back to the apartment. When I got inside Alex was watching a movie on the couch.

"Man let me just say I am so jealous of your love life Sexy Lexy," I mocked putting my stuff on the counter.

"What the hell are you doing back so soon. Didn't you just start like two hours ago?" she asked confused. "And who needs a boyfriend when you are as amazing as I am and you have Netflix," she finished grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"That asshole came back to the bar and let's just say I snapped," I said grabbing a bag of ice and flopping next to Alex.

"Look at you slugger. I'm so proud," she said grinning. "He didn't hurt you did he? And who the hell let him back in?" she asked starting to get a little angry.

"No he grabbed my arm but that was about it. And apparently they are screening him now so we shouldn't have anymore problems," I said stealing some of Alex's popcorn.

"Good. I don't even know this guy and I already hate his fucking guts," she said resuming the movie.

My phone went off a few minutes later and I got up to grab it from the counter.

**From Santana: **It's boring when you aren't around. :( Are you gonna come over after your shift?

I didn't bother texting back I just pressed the call button and walked into my room so Alex wouldn't get pissed at me talking over her movie.

"Hey babe are you on break?" Santana asked over the phone.

"Nope I'm in my apartment they sent me home early," I admitted preparing myself for Santana's questions.

"Why? Are you okay? Because if your sick I'll come over again. It will only take me a few minutes," she said concern flooding her voice. I smiled to myself over how ridiculously sweet my girlfriend was.

"No San, I'm not sick. And even if I was, I wouldn't let you come over to take care of me. You're still hurt from last night. Anyways they sent me home because I got into a fight with that asshole from the other night," I said knowing it was going to upset her.

"He came back? Did he hurt you? Juro a dios que si hacerle daño a usted, voy a encontrar que pendejo y bombo su asno! (I swear to god if he hurt you I'm going to find that asshole and kick his ass!)" She finished ranting something in Spanish that I couldn't understand.

"Baby I'm fine. I hurt my hand breaking his nose but he didn't hurt me," I said trying to calm my girlfriend down.

"You broke his nose and I missed it? What the hell, you have no idea how much money I would pay to see that," she whined.

"I'm sure you would have enjoyed it," I chuckled. "Anyways now that my night is completely free I could always come over to your place and finish taking care of you," I husked. "Are you alone or is Kurt and Rachel still there?"

"Nope Kurt took my shift and Rachel is at some audition and they both won't be home for a while," she said her tone a little raspier than it was before.

"Good I'm leaving now I'll see you soon San," I said heading into the kitchen to grab my stuff.

"Cant wait," she replied before we ended the call.

"Where are you heading off to," Alex said from the couch.

"Out," I said simply heading for the door.

"Tell Santana I said hi. That is if you can find the time between sucking her face off," she chuckled as I closed the door behind me.

**So there's chapter 7! Let me just say that I'm starting to get frustrated when I re-read my previous chapters because I keep finding typos and it's annoying because I always think I've caught them all before I post. Oh well what can you do. I hope you guys all had an awesome Christmas. Mine was pretty good I just wish I were able to do more on Christmas Eve besides working for nine hours. :( But still I had a great Christmas. So I have a few questions for you guys. First of all I was wondering what kind of story you guys wanted this to be. Do you want fluffy, a little drama (kind of like it is right now), or super angsty. I like some drama but not too much personally but let me know what you guys like and I'll try and adapt to that. Second question, do you guys like this whole crazy customer at the bar? I don't know how I feel about it. Anyways let me know what you guys are thinking and what you like in a story. Thanks for reading everybody, love you all!**

**P.S. Sorry for taking up all of your time with my ranting :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok so I went through the reviews and I laughed when I saw one of them because I knew it was going to come up, but I was hoping I would get away with it. So in response to Kilikou I just want to say I knew I was going to mess up that Spanish somehow lol. I'm definitely not fluent in Spanish as we can all see and I can't remember half the stuff I "learned" in high school Spanish class because its been so long. But yeah it sucks because I want Santana to be able to speak in Spanish in this story but I don't really remember anything so I used an internet translator, which I know never works, and wrote the English out just to make sure you guys knew what I wanted to say in case anything was wrong lol. But yeah I can't guarantee it won't happen again, but at least you guys get the idea. Plus at least you can have a laugh at how bad at Spanish I am. :) So now that I'm done ranting thanks everybody for reading and reviewing. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! Let me know what you guys think about it, I like your input!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Dani's POV:**

When I got to Santana's apartment I knocked on the door a little impatiently, anxious to see my girlfriend. After a couple of knocks, she opened up the door and my jaw dropped immediately. Santana was dressed in a ridiculously short cheerleading outfit that said WMHS across the chest. She looked completely hot and it took every ounce of my being to control myself.

"Judging by the look on your face I'm going to say that you like?" she laughed closing the door behind me when I walked through the door.

"I love," I breathed out my heart racing faster. "But isn't that a little short for high school?" I asked unable to look away from her toned legs.

"Yeah probably, but our high school never really made any sense to begin with," she chuckled coming over to me and wrapping her arms around my waist. She glanced down at my hand and noticed the slight bruising on my knuckles. "Are you sure your okay Dani?" she asked looking into my eyes.

"I'm fine San," I said stroking her cheek. "Anyways you're the one who we should be worried about."

"Dani my head doesn't hurt anymore, I promise. I've been taking my medication and everything," she said proudly.

"Good," I said before I couldn't control myself anymore and I quickly pressed my lips to hers in a heated kiss. I ran my tongue across her lip and she quickly parted her lips allowing me to explore. We made our way into her room and flopped back onto her bed without ever breaking away from each other. I ran my hands up her thighs feeling how toned the latina was and loving every second of it. She groaned at the feeling and I moved to her neck sucking and licking, which elicited some more moans from my beautiful girlfriend. She flipped me over so that she was on top and quickly began returning the favor as I squirmed underneath her, unable to control my moaning from the sensations that she was giving me. She ran her hands down my sides and played with the hem of my shirt before pulling it up and over my head. She quickly began sucking and kissing down my chest and all the way to my stomach before I pulled her back up for a hungry kiss. I grabbed the bottom of her outfit and pulled it off of her and she immediately reconnected our lips as I threw her outfit on the ground. I pushed her back over so that I was straddling her and I trailed kisses on her stomach making my way back up to her lips. When I came back in for a kiss I heard her groan and I broke away looking into her eyes. I saw a mixture of pleasure and what looked like pain flash across her eyes.

"San? Are you okay?" I asked still looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said reconnecting our lips. I tangled my hands in her hair and I felt something warm coat my fingers. When I looked at my hands, there was blood on them. I immediately sat up so I was straddling her and halted what we were doing despite Santana's attempts to continue.

"Baby your bleeding," I said concerned. "Let me look at your head," I said reaching for her head.

"No please I don't want to stop now. I'm fine," she whined trying to pull me closer to her. I put my hand on her chest to stop her from pulling me down.

"Seriously babe we need to stop. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are," I said seriously.

"Ok fine," she huffed turning slightly so I could take a look at her head. I got up off of Santana and went into the bathroom to find some gauze. I came back out and put pressure on her cut with some cloths I found in her bathroom. She groaned from the pain and after about ten minutes I wrapped up her wound in gauze.

"Thanks," she said turning back over.

"No problem," I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"This whole head wound thing is really ruining everything," she whined which I couldn't help but laugh at.

"Babe I think you'll be fine," I said kissing her on the cheek. She turned her head so that she was looking at me.

"But we were having so much fun until my stupid head decided to start bleeding again," she pouted.

"Yes we were, but there are other things we can have fun doing."

"Like what?" she asked disappointment still in her voice.

"Like…" I trailed off thinking about what we could do. "How about we watch a movie. Or we could play twenty questions," I said trying to come up with some ideas.

"Well we watched a movie last time so lets play twenty questions. Plus it will give me an opportunity to find out all of your dirty little secrets," she smirked her disappointment fading.

"Alright you ask first," I said laying my head across her chest.

"What's your favorite color," she asked and I laughed.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You just said you wanted to find out all of my dirty little secrets and the first thing you ask me is what my favorite color is?" I said unable to control my laughter.

"Well I thought I would ease into the harder questions. So just answer the question," she said slightly annoyed.

"It's blue," I finally answered. "What were you like in high school?" I asked curious about her previous life ever since I found out she was a cheerleader.

"Ugh I was a little bit of a bitch. You already know I was a cheerleader but my coach always tried to destroy the glee club and unfortunately back then I cared way too much about being popular so I occasionally helped her in her plans. Pretty much if you knew me back then you wouldn't have liked me," she admitted and I found it hard to believe. "What are your siblings like?" she asked and I groaned at the mention of my siblings.

"Well I have an older brother named Derrick and an older sister named Avery. Derrick is 26 and he's a model and a major asshole. My sister Avery is 24 and she's a social worker. My brother always taunted me but not even in like the big brother kind of way. It was more of the malicious kind of way and my sister was never really around because she was too involved in her schoolwork. My parents were obsessed with them and my brother never let me forget it. When my parents found out that I was gay, he helped them find a camp to ship me off to. I don't even know if my sister knows because she left for California like two months before they found out and she was too concerned about herself to check in with the family, not that I really blame her," I sighed. "Ok let's move on from that. When did you know you were gay?"

"Hmmm I don't really remember when I truly knew. I think it was probably when I was a sophomore in high school, but I was in denial for a while before I actually accepted myself. What is the worst thing you have ever done?"

"I'm an angel Santana. I don't do anything wrong," I said looking up at her with a grin.

"Oh right. So I guess that hand of yours got bruised because you were realigning that assholes nose?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly," I laughed. "Ok honestly that is probably the worst thing I've ever done. I've never hit anyone before that and I can't think of anything that I have done that's really worse than that. Sorry you wasted your question. How do you feel about marriage and having kids?"

"Hey that should count as two questions," she whined.

"Fine," I said not wanting to argue. " Just answer them," I said wanting to know the answer.

"Well yeah I want to get married one day and have children but I don't want to have more than three. How about you?" she asked.

"That's going to cost you two questions," I smirked. "Yeah I want to get married and have children, but I actually want four kids."

"Why four?"

"I don't know I guess I just like an even number. And that counts as another question," I said as she whined.

"Am I ever going to get to hear you sing?" I asked realizing I still hadn't heard her voice.

"Yeah if you really want to. But I'm not as good as you," she said and I blushed slightly. "Ok I'm getting tired," she yawned. "I think we should cut this down to ten questions and then save the other ten for another time."

"Alright that's fine by me. What's your favorite song?" I asked becoming a little tired myself.

"Well it used to be You Oughta Know by Alanis Morissette but now it's this little song called Skyscraper by this girl I saw perform at some coffee shop. I think her name was Dani," she teased giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Do you have any regrets about your life?"

"Hmmm there are things that I know I shouldn't have done, but I wouldn't take anything back because they got me to where I am now. And I'm pretty happy right now," I said squeezing her waist a little tighter. "How about you? Any regrets?"

"Yeah, I mean I agree that I wouldn't have made it here without going through everything that I did, but I do wish that I was a little nicer in high school," she shrugged. "How many people have you slept with?"

"Only three," I admitted knowing that it was a slightly low number. "You?"

"Shit, I don't think you want to know," she said worry flooding her voice.

"It's okay, really I won't get mad," I said honestly.

"Um I honestly don't know exactly but I think it's somewhere around sixty," she admitted searching my eyes for disappointment but not finding any. "What's your favorite thing about me?" she continued on.

"Hmmm that's a tough one, I like too much about you. I think I'm going to have to go with how caring you are. Even though you don't like to admit it, I see how much you care about your roommates and me and I think it's really sweet," I said and she smiled slightly in response. "What about you? What do you like most about me?"

"I can't really choose. I like your smile, your beautiful eyes, and the way you make me a better person when I'm around you. I like the way you blush when I give you compliments and I like how amazingly strong and independent you are. I like the fact that you are so optimistic even after all of the shit you have been through. I like you, Dani. Every imperfection and every little thing about you makes me like you more," she said and I couldn't help but blush at her words. I leaned in and gave her a kiss and then pulled away so I could ask my last question.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"I didn't used to believe in it, but I think I've changed my mind," she said sealing it with a kiss. I didn't even give her the opportunity to ask her last question as I got lost in the feelings she always seemed to flood me with. Being with her was like nothing I've ever experienced with anybody before and I couldn't believe I had been missing this for so many years. I broke away from the kiss and turned around wrapping her arms around my waist. She turned her body so it was flush against mine and held me until we both drifted off to sleep.

**And there's chapter 8. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. It means the world to me. Any ideas and comments are welcome so let me know what you think in the review section. Thanks again, love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back again guys. Sorry it took me a little longer than usual. I've been swamped with work and parties. As always thanks for reading and reviewing. You have no idea how much brighter you guys make my day when I read your feedback. Well that's all I have to say for now, hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Dani's POV:**

It had been a month since Santana and I became official and I couldn't be any happier. She was everything that my ex wasn't and I couldn't imagine my life without her.

"Hey baby," Santana greeted me when I walked into Jumpin Java. Whenever Santana had a Saturday or Sunday off she would come to the coffee shop to watch me play. She gave me a light kiss and then I walked onto the stage for my set. After I finished my usual set of songs I grabbed the microphone to introduce the next song.

"So for the past month my life has been a lot happier and I owe it all to a certain someone," I said looking directly at Santana who was smiling back at me. "So this song is for you. Without you I don't know where I'd be," I said just before playing the first few notes to the song.

_Is this the whole picture_

_Or is it just the start?_

_Is this the way you love me?_

_You're capturing my heart_

_I used to try and walk alone_

_But I've begun to grow_

_And when you tell me just to rest_

_I'm finally letting go_

_I let go_

_And I'm here to stay_

_Nothing can separate us_

_And I know, I'm ok_

_You cradle me gently_

_Wrapped in your arms... I'm home_

_I'm seeing so much clearer_

_Looking through your eyes_

_I could never find a safer place_

_Even if I tried_

_All the times I've needed you_

_You've never left my side_

_I'm clinging to your every word_

_Don't ever let me go_

_Don't let go_

_And I'm here to stay_

_Nothing can separate us_

_And I know, I'm ok_

_You cradle me gently_

_Wrapped in your arms... I'm home_

_I'm home..._

_I'm wrapped in your arms._

_And I'm here to stay_

_Nothing can separate us_

_And I know, I'm ok_

_You cradle me gently_

_Wrapped in your arms_

_And I'm here to stay_

_Nothing can separate us_

_And I know, I'm ok_

_You cradle me gently_

_Wrapped in your arms... I'm home_

_I'm home_

When I finished the song I looked out into the audience to find Santana beaming with tears in her eyes. I smiled back and packed up my stuff before greeting my girlfriend.

"Did you like it baby?" I asked giving her a hug.

"I loved it," she said before giving me a passionate kiss. "I don't know how you do it, but everyday I fall even harder for you," she breathed out just as we broke away from the kiss. I was about to respond when a man walked up to me from the crowd.

"Hello Dani, I'm Ryan Steele. You are extremely talented Dani. Have you ever considered pursuing music as a career?" the man said shaking my hand.

"Um, well I guess I have. I mean what performer hasn't, but I don't think it's ever going to happen. Why do you ask?" I said confused as to why he would want to know.

"Well Dani, I work for a fairly new record label called Red Star Entertainment and we have a spot available and I think you would be perfect," he said handing me his business card.

"Your kidding right?" I said not believing any of it.

"No I'm completely serious Dani. You have a lot of talent and I think you would fit right in with our label," he said with a smile. "But don't worry. Take a few days and think it over. When you have made your decision give me a call. The number is right on the card," he said pointing out the number.

"Wow thanks. I'll definitely get back to you," I said shocked at what was happening to me.

"Great, well I look forward to hearing from you Dani. It was nice meeting you," he said shaking my hand before leaving the coffee shop.

"What the hell just happened," I said turning towards Santana.

"My amazing girlfriend was just offered a recording contract, that's what just happened!" she said with a beaming smile. "Come on why aren't you excited?" she said grabbing my free hand and walking me out of the coffee shop.

"I am. It's just, I think I'm still in shock," I admitted still trying to wrap my head around the situation.

"Well you are amazing Dani and you deserve this. Any label would be lucky to have you," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek and squeezing my hand. "Now let's go share this news. My place or yours first?" she asked.

"Um how about we go to my place first and tell Alex. She'll be pissed if I don't tell her right away. Hell, she'll probably be pissed that she wasn't the first to know," I laughed as we turned the corner and headed towards my apartment.

After a quick ten-minute walk we entered my apartment and I set my stuff down by the couch before walking over to Alex's room. I knocked on the door and then opened before she was able to respond.

"What the hell Dani, I was sleeping." She grumbled from her bed putting a pillow over her head.

"Well get up lazy I have to tell you something," I said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Can't it wait? I have to go to work in an hour," she whined sitting up on the bed.

"Oh my god Alex stop acting like such a child," I said smacking her leg.

"But I'm so tired," she said pouting.

"Whatever. So you know how I was just at the coffee shop for my set?" I said trying to contain my excitement.

"Yeah. Is this supposed to be breaking news because you spend every weekend there so I don't get why you are so excited," she said losing patience.

"Well some guy came up to me and said he liked my performance. He works for a recording label called Red Star Entertainment and he offered me a contract!" I said finally showing my excitement. All of a sudden Alex started screaming and lunged for me grabbing me in a hug.

"Oh my god, Oh my god! You fucking lucky bitch I'm so happy for you!" she said crushing my ribs from how tight she was hugging me.

"It's nice to see someone else is as excited as I am," Santana said walking into the room.

"Oh hell no, she knew before me? I don't care what favors she does for you I should be the first one to know!" Alex complained finally letting me go.

"Well you should actually come to my performances then instead of sleeping all day long," I said smirking.

"Fine, I can't really argue with that," she said her smile returning.

"Well I'm going to leave you so you can get your beauty sleep. I think you may need a few more hours," I teased standing up and walking over to Santana.

"I'm going to let that slip just because I don't want to ruin your day, so live it up D-bag," she said before falling back onto her bed. I chuckled and dragged Santana out of the room grabbing my keys and leaving my apartment.

"Next stop?" I asked leaning into Santana.

"Well, lets go to my place so we can share the news with the glamour twins," she said hailing a taxi. She gave the man her address and then wrapped her arm around my waist. We sat in comfortable silence until we came to a stop in front of her apartment. Santana paid the taxi driver and then we left and made our way up to her apartment. When we walked in Rachel and Kurt were singing some show tunes while making dinner.

"Hey guys!" Rachel greeted as we walked into the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing back so soon. We don't usually see you two until you come crawling in at like 11," Kurt said looking at us suspiciously.

"Well we have some news to tell you guys," Santana said stealing from some of the food they were making.

"Oh no, did Santana get you pregnant," Kurt said sarcastically stirring whatever was in the pot on the stove.

"Haha Lady Hummel," Santana said before motioning for me to continue.

"Well after my set today at Jumpin' Java some guy came up to me and said he really liked me. Apparently he works for a recording label called Red Star Entertainment and he offered me a contract!" I said still hardly believing it myself.

"Oh my god Dani, that's amazing!" Rachel shrieked pulling me into a hug. Kurt came over shortly after giving me a hug as well. "Congratulations Dani. We need to celebrate!" Kurt said excitedly. He ran over to the docking station and picked a song from his Ipod to play. Pretty soon the entire apartment was filled with the sounds of Kurt's Ipod and the four of us singing along.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night _

_That tonight's gonna be a good night _

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night __[x4]_

_Tonight's the night _

_Let's live it up _

_I got my money _

_Let's spend it up _

**Santana grabbed my hand and started dancing with me as Kurt and Rachel followed suit dancing around Santana and I.**

_Go out and smash it _

_Like Oh My God _

_Jump off that sofa _

_Let's get get OFF _

_I know that we'll have a ball _

_If we get down _

_And go out _

_And just loose it all _

**Santana turned so her back was flush against my front and started grinding into me.**

_I feel stressed out _

_I wanna let it go _

_Lets go way out spaced out _

_And loosing all control _

**Santana turned so she was facing me but was still impossibly close to me. She took the next verse alone as the rest of us were content with just dancing.**

_Fill up my cup _

_Mozoltov _

_Look at her dancing _

_Just take it off _

**Santana looked me in the eyes and gave me a suggestive look as she finished the verse.**

_Let's paint the town _

_We'll shut it down _

_Let's burn the roof _

_And then we'll do it again _

**We all joined in again for the next verse.**

_Let's do it, let's do it,_

_Let's do it,_

_Let's do it, and do it, and do it,_

_Let's live it up_

_And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,_

_Let's do it,_

_Let's do it,_

_Let's do it _

_Cause _

_I gotta feeling (ooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night _

_That tonight's gonna be a good night _

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night __[x2]_

_Tonight's the night (Hey!)_

_Let's live it up (Let's live it up)_

_I got my money (I'm paid)_

_Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)_

_Go out and smash it (Smash it) _

_Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God)_

_Jump off that sofa (C'mon) _

_Let's get get OFF _

**I made sure to take the next verse before Santana did just to make sure I could get even.**

_Fill up my cup (Drank) _

_Mozoltov (La' Chaim) _

_Look at her dancing (Move it Move it) _

_Just take it off _

**I finished the verse with a heated kiss knowing it would only work up my girlfriend even more.**

_Let's paint the town (paint the town) _

_We'll shut it down (Shut it down)_

_Let's burn the roof _

_And then we'll do it again _

_Let's do it, let's do it,_

_Let's do it,_

_Let's do it, and do it, and do it,_

_Let's live it up_

_And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,_

_Let's do it,_

_Let's do it,_

_Let's do it, do it, do it, do it _

_Here we come _

_Here we go _

_We gotta rock (rock,rock,rock,rock) _

_Easy come _

_Easy go _

_Now we on top (top,top,top,top) _

_Feel the shot _

_Body rock _

_Rock it don't stop (stop,stop,stop,stop) _

_Round and round _

_Up and down _

_Around the clock (clock,clock,clock,clock) _

_Monday, Tuesday, _

_Wednesday, and Thursday _

_Friday, Saturday _

_Saturday to Sunday _

_Get get get get get with us _

_You know what we say _

_Party every day _

_Pa pa pa Party every day _

_And I'm feelin (ooooo hoooo) _

_That tonight's gonna be a good night _

_That tonight's gonna be a good night _

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night _

_I gotta feeling (oooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night _

_That tonight's gonna be a good night _

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_Ooooooo hooooo_

When the song was finished we all sat down a little out of breathe. Santana gave me a look and I smiled knowing that I was successful in getting her worked up. Kurt got up grabbing something from the kitchen and coming back with a bottle of tequila.

"Alright guys since we all have tonight off we are celebrating. Call this a warm up to the club," he said pouring four shots. We all grabbed one and drank the liquid in one swig before feeling the burning sensation as it slipped down our throats. After the shot, we all grabbed our stuff and headed out the door. We took a cab to Lava and when we walked in Santana grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" she asked as we started to dance.

"Yeah, why?" I asked grabbing her waist and pulling her closer.

"I don't know. I thought you might not want to go to the club that you work at to celebrate," she said a little loudly in my ear trying to talk over the music.

"It's fine. As long as I'm with you," I smiled giving her a quick kiss before the music picked up and I began to grind into her. She groaned at the contact and I smirked before she pulled me into a heated kiss. We stopped dancing and she was kissing me with more hunger than before. She trailed her tongue on my lips and I broke away leaving her confused and disappointed.

"Not on the dance floor," I whispered into her ear before leading her over to the bar.

"Hey fancy seeing you two here. What can I get ya," Alex greeted us immediately.

"Two Cranberry Vodkas," I said before she went to grab us our drinks. As we were waiting for our drinks, Santana wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder. I turned giving her a kiss on the cheek just as Alex slid the drinks over to us.

"It's on me lovebirds," she smirked before taking another customers order.

I handed Santana a drink and grabbed her free hand leading her over to an empty booth. She slid in next to me wrapping her arm around my waist. I immediately leaned in connecting our lips continuing our earlier session. She moaned as I slid my tongue into her mouth exploring every inch. We continued to fight for dominance until we were broken from our daze by the sounds of someone clearing their throat. When we looked up, we saw Kurt sliding into the booth on the opposite side of us.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kurt said taking a sip from his martini.

"You better be," Santana grumbled.

"Rachel seems to be enjoying herself," I said as I noticed her dancing with some guy on the dance floor.

"Is that the guy she went out with last week?" Santana asked turning her attention towards Kurt.

"Yup, the one and only. They seem to be hitting it off," he said with a smile.

"Yeah I can tell," Santana said rolling her eyes as she saw Rachel try to grind but failing.

"Oh be nice San," I said hitting her playfully on the arm.

"Fine," she mumbled taking a sip from her drink.

"You know I love the effects you have on her, Dani. I just wish I could get her to do half of the stuff I ask her to do," he laughed. About an hour later Santana and I decided we had had enough and said our goodbyes to Kurt and Rachel before leaving the club. We took a taxi back to my place and crawled into my bed. I curled into her side and she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"So Dani. We haven't really been able to talk about all of this recording contract stuff since you got the offer," she said drawing circles on my back with her finger.

"Well what do we really have to talk about?" I asked completely content in her arms.

"Well first of all, are you going to take it? I mean have you really thought about how this is going to change your life?" she asked concern in her voice.

"Well I mean I know it's going to change my life and people may start to notice me, but I don't know, unless I get a lot of recognition I don't really see my life changing too drastically," I said looking up at her. "Why, what are you thinking about?"

"Well have you ever thought about who might notice you?" she asked looking down at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused by what she was trying to suggest.

"Like your parents and your brother? If you decide to go for this and put out your music, you know it will only make it easier for them to track you down," she finished and I could see the worry all over her face.

"Yeah I never thought about that," I admitted. "But if they really cared about where I ran off to they would have found me by now. I mean it's not like they don't have money, they're all rich," I replied trying to ease her worry. "I don't think we have to worry about them San. They don't care about me enough to track me down, recording contract or no recording contract," I said and she squeezed my waist a little in response.

"Well fuck them. There are plenty of people here in New York who care about you," she said kissing me on the forehead.

I couldn't help but smile at her response. "San?" I said my heart exploding from the feelings she always gave me.

"Yeah, baby?" she said looking into my eyes.

"I love you," I said never breaking eye contact. I hadn't said this to anyone since Jayden and I regretted ever wasting those words on her, but I knew with Santana it was different.

"I love you too Dani," she said before leaning down and giving me a sweet kiss.

**And there's chapter 9. Let me know what you guys think or any ideas you may have for the story in the reviews or even in a PM. The songs used were Wrapped In Your Arms by Fireflight and I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas. I have one quick question for you guys. Do you guys want me to develop this whole thing with Rachel and her new interest? I'm thinking I can bring him in, but just not have too much focus on the whole thing because I want to focus mostly on Dantana. Anyways let me know if you think Rachel should get some new man candy or not :) Thanks for reading and for all of the support. Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy New Years guys. I hope you all had fun last night. I know I did. :) Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate your support. This next chapter is going to be rated M so if you have a problem with that, sorry! Well I hope you guys enjoy. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews I love the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Dani's POV**:

The next morning when I woke up Santana was already out of bed. I got up and put some clothes on before making my way into their kitchen.

"Good morning Dani," Rachel greeted as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Rachel. Have you seen Santana? I thought she had today off," I said confused as to where Santana was.

"Oh right. She wanted me to tell you that they called her in for a couple of hours, but she said that if you wanted to you could wait here until she gets back," she responded handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Rachel," I said taking a sip from the coffee. "So do you have today off as well?"

"Yup I took today off. I have a date later tonight," she said a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Is it with that guy from the club last night?" I asked smiling at how excited the brunette was.

"Yeah that's the one. His name is Carter," she said unable to hide how much she liked the guy.

"Well I'm happy for you Rachel. I hope this all works out for you, you seem to really like him," I said finishing the last of my coffee.

"Aww thanks Dani. I'm happy Santana has someone like you in her life. She needed you," she said taking a seat across from me.

"What do you mean she needed me?" I asked curious by what she meant.

"Well, before you came along Santana still wasn't exactly happy. She was a lot better than she was in high school, but she always bottled everything up and she wouldn't let anyone in. She seemed really lonely, at least that's what it looked like to me," she explained just as the apartment doors swung open and Santana and Kurt came walking in.

"Hey baby," I said getting up and giving Santana a quick kiss. "How was work?"

"It sucked like always. I wish I could have stayed in bed with you," she pouted. I grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the couch.

"So I was thinking about the whole contract thing and I think I'm going to do it," I said searching her eyes trying to see what she was thinking.

"Alright baby. It doesn't matter to me what you decide, I'll support you in whatever you want to do," she said smiling back at me.

"Thanks San," I said giving her a kiss. "I'm going to go call that guy, I'll be right back," I said getting up from the couch and making my way into Santana's room. I dialed the number on the business card and after a couple of rings a woman answered the phone.

"Red Star Entertainment Jess speaking how can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Hi, my name is Dani Rhodes. Someone from your label gave me this number and he told me to call him with my decision about a contract. His name was Ryan Steele."

"Okay I'll put you through to Mr. Steele, one moment please," she said before the phone started to ring again.

"Hello Ryan speaking," I heard through the phone recognizing the voice immediately.

"Hi Ryan, this is Dani Rhodes, the girl from Jumpin' Java."

"Of course. How are you Dani? Have you made a decision?" he asked eagerly.

"I'm doing good and yes I've made a decision." I said trying to keep cool.

"And?" he said waiting for an answer.

"I would like to join your label," I said unable to suppress my excitement anymore.

"Great! I'm so happy to hear that Dani. I think you are going to love it here. When do you have some free time to come in for a meeting so we can make this official and talk about your future as an artist?"

"Well I'm free all day today if you would like me to come in today," I said eager to get started.

"Perfect. How about you swing by at around five o'clock and we can get down to business."

"That sounds great I'll see you then," I said ending the call. I walked back out and sat next to Santana snuggling into her side.

"How did it go?" she asked as I sat down.

"Great! I have a meeting with him at 5," I replied anxious for what was in store for me.

"Already?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah I can hardly believe it myself," I said looking up at her.

She leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss. "I'm so proud of you Dani," she said as we broke apart.

"Thanks San," I said moving as close to her as I possibly could. We stayed like this for a while content with just being with each other until it was time for me to go back to my apartment and get ready for my meeting. When I got into my apartment, I took a quick shower and grabbed my purse before hailing a taxi and heading down to the record label. When I walked in, I made my way up to the receptionist to find out where I was supposed to meet Ryan.

"Hey I'm…"

"Dani, right?" she cut me off looking me up and down.

"Um yeah," I said becoming a little uncomfortable with the way she was looking at me.

"Mr. Steele will see you in his office whenever you're ready," she said giving me a cocky smirk.

"Um where exactly is his office?" I asked trying to ignore her signals.

"Oh sweetie, here let me show you," she said leading me down the hallway and stopping in front of the door farthest down the hall. "There you go, see you when you get out," she said giving me a wink and heading back to her desk.

I knocked on the door and waited until I heard Ryan tell me to come in.

"Dani! It's good to see you again," he said standing up and shaking my hand. "Have a seat," he motioned to the chair on the opposite side of his desk. I sat down and waited for him to continue.

"So Dani here's the contract we have laid out. Take a look over it and sign here when you are done. Feel free to ask any questions, I'd be happy to answer them for you," he said sliding over the contract. I looked it over and I was pretty satisfied but I still had a few questions.

"Mr. Steele…"

"Please Dani, call me Ryan," he said before I could finish.

"Okay, Ryan. I just wanted to ask a few questions about how the whole recording process works here at your label. For instance am I going to be able to write my own music or are you going to hand me songs that have already been written," I finished hoping I could use my own material.

"Ah good question. Well, we do have a few songs already prepared for you, but we would be more than happy to hear your songs as well and if we think they are good enough, which I'm sure they are, we will definitely let you record them. At this point we have to attach ourselves to some bigger names just to get your name out there and recognized, but once we have gotten passed that point, you should be able to go about your music however you want," he responded.

"Ok good because writing is definitely an important part of who I am as an artist. I don't really want to steal other people's work, it just doesn't feel right to me," I said honestly.

"I completely understand Dani. Do you already have some songs written?" he asked intrigued.

"Yeah I have a bunch. I've been writing ever since I was twelve years old," I replied and he seemed to be surprised by this answer.

"Well then, the next time you have some free time, bring in a copy of your songs with the lyrics. You can get an audio recording of them right?"

"Yeah that should be no problem," I answered.

"Good, I can't wait to hear them. Now are there any more questions or are we all set to sign?" he asked motioning towards the contract.

"Nope I don't have any more questions," I said signing the contract and sliding it back over to him.

"Wonderful. Let me officially welcome you to Red Star Entertainment Dani," he said getting up and shaking my hand again. "I really think you and I are going to do some amazing work," he said beaming. "Now I think that's all for today. Whenever you get your songs recorded bring me in a copy and we'll go from there."

"Okay that sounds great. Thank you Ryan, for everything. Seriously I really appreciate it," I said getting up from the chair.

"No, thank you Dani. Enjoy the rest of your day," he said showing me out the door.

I walked back towards the exit and when I passed by the front desk I could feel the girl's eyes looking at me.

"Come back soon," she said as I passed by and I gave her a small, forced smile before leaving the building and catching a cab. I gave the driver Santana's address and immediately dialed her number.

"Hey baby. How did it go?" she said answering the phone.

"It went amazing. I have to record some of my songs at home so I can give him a rough idea of where I'm at with my music, but I really think this is going to work Santana. I really like it there," I said the excitement finally pouring out of me.

"Aww good. I'm so happy for you babe. What are you doing now?"

"I'm heading over to my favorite place in the world," I said excited to be with my girlfriend.

"Ew why are you going to the diner," she teased knowing where I really meant.

"Stop babe, you know I'm coming to your place. The diner can't compare with you," I said honestly. "I'm pulling up now, I'll see you in a minute," I said before ending the call. I walked up to her apartment and she immediately opened the door and let me in giving me a hug and a sweet kiss.

"I missed you," she said as we broke apart.

"Babe I've only been gone for like three hours," I chuckled as she led me over to the couch.

"So. I still missed you," she said and my heart melted.

"Have you guys seen my grey purse," Rachel came running out of her room rushing around the apartment.

"No I haven't sorry Rachel," Santana replied getting up from the couch. "Do you need some help?" she asked looking around the apartment.

"Nope thanks Santana, but I found it," she said a few seconds later, grabbing her keys and heading for the door.

"Have fun Rach," I called smiling at how frantic she was.

"Thanks," she called before closing the door behind her. Santana immediately came back to the couch and wrapped her arms around me pulling me down so that I was laying on top of her. She leaned in and gave me a soft kiss, which I gladly returned.

"I'm not used to seeing you be so nice to your roommates," I said when we pulled away.

"I'm not always mean to them. However, I was only trying to get her out of the apartment quicker so we could be alone," she said smiling up at me.

"Mmhm. I don't believe that for one second. You have a heart of gold Santana and you are just too scared to admit it," I said pulling her back into a kiss. We started off slow but eventually we couldn't hold back our passion and it quickly got heated. She trailed kisses down to my neck and I moaned at the contact before letting my head fall back to give her better access. She tugged at my shirt and I lifted my arms up letting her take my shirt off before I immediately went in for a needy kiss. We fought for dominance and eventually she flipped us over so that she was on top. She immediately pulled off her shirt before trailing hot kisses down my body. When she reached my waist, she undid the button on my jeans and quickly pulled them off before I pulled her back up, reconnecting our lips. I felt her playing with the clasp on my bra asking for permission.

"Please," I managed to breathe out, already breathing heavily from my desire for her. She didn't hesitate and in a second she was throwing my bra on the ground and giving some much needed attention to my breasts. I moaned loudly at the contact tangling my hands in her hair. She moved down my stomach and pulled my panties off in one swift motion, her experience definitely showing. I was expecting her to continue until she came back up to look me in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked simply searching my eyes for any hesitation. I smiled at how concerned she was with my feelings before taking her in for a deep, passionate kiss to show her how completely sure I was. She immediately ran her fingers between my folds and started teasing me, which caused me to gasp. We continued to kiss until I couldn't take her teasing anymore.

"Please baby, I need you," I whispered in her ear and she immediately entered me, thrusting her two fingers. My head fell back from the pleasure and it didn't take long before I came. She waited for me to come down from my high and when I did she took her hand out and gave me a sweet kiss on my forehead. "I love you Dani," she whispered in my ear and I smirked before flipping us over. I heard her gasp out of shock and I immediately started to return the favor, expressing to her rather than telling her just how much I loved her.

**So there's chapter 10. What did you guys think? Do you want me to do more rated M chapters or do you want me to stick with T. Let me know in the reviews. :) I hope you all have a fantastic year ahead of you. Thanks again guys, love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I've got the next two days off from work, which is unheard of and I'm already bored so I've already got another chapter for you guys. Hopefully I can get another one done by later tonight so you guys should be getting plenty of updates. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews. I'm a little worried about what I'm going to see for this chapter, but still let me know exactly what your thinking, I want to know. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Santana's POV:**

I had about an hour left in my shift at the diner and all I could think about was my girlfriend. I hadn't really seen much of her for the past two weeks because she was either working or recording her music at home for the label. We talked a little on the phone, but I really missed seeing her in person everyday and I was just hoping that this crazy schedule of hers would lighten up soon. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and since the diner was unusually quiet, I took it out to see that I had a text from Dani.

**From Dani:** Hey babe I finally finished recording my music! And I know we had dinner plans tomorrow, but Ryan wants me to come in so we can possibly start recording. Is that okay?

I sighed at the text because the one day I was actually looking forward to this week was now cancelled.

**To Dani:** That's ok. But I miss you, I haven't seen you in forever :(

**From Dani:** I know baby, I'm sorry and I miss you too. I promise I'll make it up to you. ;)

**To Dani:** You promise?

**From Dani: **Yes babe I promise. But I have to go. I'm walking into the label now. I love you. See you soon! XOXO

I sighed knowing that "see you soon" probably meant days and went back to work. When I got back to my apartment, I immediately flopped down onto the couch.

"Hey San, I'm surprised you aren't with Dani. Speaking of which I haven't seen her in a while, is everything okay between you two?" Rachel asked sitting next to me on the couch.

"Yeah we're okay," I sighed before sitting up from the couch to give the brunette some more space.

"Okay?" she asked with a questioning look.

"I mean yes as far as feelings and everything we are good. We aren't fighting or anything but I haven't seen her in like two weeks, which for us is like two months. And I feel like this doesn't bother her. Like she doesn't even care that we don't see each other anymore and that she doesn't even miss me." I finally admitted to Rachel and myself.

"Santana, Dani loves you. Of course she's missing you too. She's just super busy with all of the work she's taken on. Don't worry so much you will see her soon, I'm sure of it," she said with a smile patting my leg.

"I hope so. What's up with you and that Carter guy?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"It's going great. He's really sweet and funny. I really want you guys to meet him, I think you guys will love him," she said with a bright smile.

"Sure, but I'll be the judge of whether he's good for you or not. And you better listen this time. We all know how the last guy turned out," I said seriously and she sighed.

"I know San. Trust me I'll definitely listen more to you about that stuff, but that doesn't mean that you can just decide who I'm going to be with so don't get crazy. I know you Santana and I know how crazy your expectations are. So please don't scare this one off because I really like him," she said her smile returning.

"Well if he can't handle me than he's not good enough for you," I said.

"Santana, I hate to break it to you, but most people can't handle you. Dani is a very special person when it comes to that and I don't quite understand it, but I'm not going to question it," she said with a chuckle and I couldn't really argue because it was true.

Rachel left a few minutes later to go to another audition and I was left sitting on the couch watching TV for the rest of the night because I had nothing better to do. This weekend was going to suck. I had Friday and Saturday off and I was supposed to at least spend one of those days with Dani, but now I was going to spend them both alone which seemed to be more and more typical lately. Pretty soon I grew tired from watching the TV screen and I felt myself slowly drift off, dreaming of the one thing I missed the most.

The next day I woke up and immediately regretted sleeping on the couch as my muscles were extremely soar. I got up and grabbed some coffee that Rachel left in the kitchen and started reading the paper. I was about halfway through the paper when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey baby guess what?" Dani said excitedly on the other end.

"What babe?" I said not really interested in guessing.

"So I brought my stuff in to Ryan yesterday and he loved it! So when I come in today he wants me to start recording already. He said we could have an EP of some of my original songs out within a few months!" she said practically screaming from how excited she was.

"That's awesome baby," I said excited for her, but still upset that I wasn't going to see her.

"But I know that we had plans tonight since we've both been too busy to spend time with each other, so I asked Ryan if it was okay for you to come with me and he said that it was okay. I really wanted you to be here for my first recording session. So you'll be here right?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah baby. I wouldn't miss it," I said relieved that I would finally get to see my girlfriend again.

"Awesome I can't wait for you to get here! The address is 327 Thompson Ave. I love you San," she said even more excited than before.

"I love you too Dani. See you in a bit," I said finally matching her excitement before ending the call.

I got ready quickly, grabbing my purse from the counter before I left the apartment. I hailed a taxi and in about fifteen minutes I was at the recording studio. I gave the driver some money and walked into the building. I went up to the receptionist and signed in at the table.

"Do you know where your going?" the young receptionist asked.

"Um no. I'm looking for Dani Rhodes? She told me to come by for her recording session," I said before noticing the smile that spread across the girl's face at the mention of Dani's name.

"Oh Dani? Yeah she should be in Ryan's office, which is the door on the right all the way at the end of that hallway over there. She's pretty awesome. How did you say you knew her again?" she asked clearly crushing on my girlfriend.

"I didn't say, but if you must know she's my girlfriend," I said simply sending the girl a glare, which she returned. I walked away without letting her say anything else and knocked on Ryan's door. Dani immediately opened it and gave me a hug. I smiled at the contact that I had been missing for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hey baby," she said leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Hey," I said with a huge smile on my face as we broke away from the kiss.

"Well hello there, you must be Santana," Ryan said walking into his office. "I think I saw you at the coffee shop with Dani the first time I met her. I'm Ryan," he said extending his hand.

"Yup that's me," I said shaking his hand. "It's nice to officially meet you."

"You too, I've heard nothing but good things. Now, since you are both here we can head down to the studio and get started," he said motioning towards the door.

Dani and I followed him past the front desk and I couldn't help but notice the way the girl from the front desk eyed her up and down when we were passing.

"Good luck Dani. I'm sure you'll do amazing," she said as we passed by. She flashed Dani a smile and quickly glared at me when Dani walked past her. I had to fight back my emotions before I ripped this girl's head off so I simply gave her a look that could kill, which seemed to work for now, and continued following Ryan and Dani to the studio.

When we got into the studio Dani immediately went into the booth leaving Ryan and I in front of the soundboard. They worked on recording one song for about four hours and while I enjoyed seeing Dani and hearing her sing, I was growing impatient because I wanted to actually be with my girlfriend instead of just sitting in the back watching her and Ryan have a great time. They decided to take a quick break at around seven and Dani came over and sat next to me clearly excited.

"What do you think?" she asked taking a sip from her water.

"It's nice," I said simply, trying not to ruin her time.

"That's it? Baby aren't you excited for me?" she asked picking up on the feelings I was trying to cover up.

"Yes Dani. I'm excited for you and all the success you are having. But I'm sorry if I don't exactly love sitting in the corner for four hours without saying more than five words to you. It's not exactly how I pictured our Friday night date," I said unable to hide my disappointment.

"I know baby, but you knew this was going to happen. It comes with the job and I did ask you about how you felt about this so I don't understand why you are so upset with me now," she said her smile fading.

"I didn't know that you were going to keep breaking plans and blowing me off," I said bitterly. She was about to respond when the girl from the front desk walked into the studio.

"Hey Dani, how's the session going?" she asked taking Ryan's seat. I glared at the girl and she smirked back at me.

"It's good Jess. Can you leave me and Santana alone for a minute please," she responded with a smile.

"Sure thing sweetie, you know where to find me if you need me. For anything," she added with a wink before exiting the studio.

"What the hell was that about?" I seethed not able to contain my anger anymore.

"What are you talking about Santana?" she asked turning to me, confusion in her eyes.

"Don't play stupid. That girl has been flirting with you ever since I got here," I spat.

"So? Let her flirt. I don't care about her. I only care about you. You have to know that," she said seriously.

"Dani, I don't know anything anymore," I sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked her voice starting to break.

"Dani do you even know how much I've missed you these past couple of weeks? We have barely spoken and every time I get excited about seeing you, you break our plans and I'm left alone and disappointed every single time. And I understand that you are busy with all of this stuff, but the thing that crushes me is that you don't even seem to care. I've missed you so much and it seems like you don't miss me at all," I sighed trying to hold back the tears.

"San of course I miss you," she said softly her eyes starting to tear up. "But I can't really help it…"

"See that's the thing Dani," I interrupted. "There shouldn't be any excuses. It shouldn't be this hard to spend time with the one you love," I said getting up from the chair and heading for the door. I stopped at the sound of her voice.

"What does this mean San?" she asked in a shaky voice.

I wanted to turn around and hold her and tell her that everything was okay, to make her feel better and take away the hurt, but I couldn't.

"I don't know Dani," I said softly before leaving the studio.

**There's Chapter 11. It's a little shorter but I wanted to get this one out there for you guys to see how you guys respond to some drama. Love it, hate it? Let me know in the reviews. And don't worry I promise that if you hate the drama in this chapter you guys will like the next one. As always thanks for reading. I love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay guys here's the next chapter. I didn't want to leave you guys waiting too long. :) I think you guys are really going to love this chapter. I know I do. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews and as always thanks for all of the support. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Santana's POV:**

After I left the studio, I headed to the one place that could numb the feelings I had. I hailed a taxi and before I knew it I was walking into the front doors of Lava. When I walked in, I headed straight for the bar.

"Hey thing 1. Where's thing 2?" Alex said coming over to greet me from behind the bar.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said a little harshly. "I'll have a Jack on the rocks. Make it a double," I said before she immediately went off to make my drink.

"There ya go," she said sliding over the drink. "Hey Kaylee, I'm going to go on my break, you can handle this right?" she said to the other girl behind the bar who just nodded. Alex came out from behind the bar and took the stool next to me.

"Okay Santana, what's going on," she said seriously turning her attention towards me.

"It doesn't matter what I tell you, your just going to side with her," I said taking a sip from my drink.

"Hey, I'm in bartender mode right now so I'm completely neutral. That is unless you hurt her then I'm not holding back," she said seriously.

"Yeah then I don't think we will have a problem considering I'm the only one getting hurt these days," I scoffed.

"Ok, spit it out Santana."

"Well ever since Dani signed that recording contract, everything has just seemed a little off. I haven't seen her in two weeks and it's killing me because I miss her so much, but she doesn't really seem fazed by it. I think that part breaks my heart the most. Anyways, we were supposed to have dinner tonight but she broke it off so she could record some of her songs. She invited me to come down, but all I really did was say five words to her and watch her have a fantastic time with Ryan for four hours. Oh and let's not forget that the slutty receptionist keeps flirting with her in front of me," I rushed out finishing the last of my drink. Alex immediately got up and poured me another drink before responding.

"Look I like you Santana, but I love Dani. And I'm not going to say anything bad against her," she started.

"So much for being neutral," I grumbled.

"But," she continued. "I understand where you are coming from, but try to see her side. This is all she has ever wanted and now that she finally has it, she wants to do everything she can to make sure she does it right. Now I'm not saying that I agree with the way she has been treating you, but go a little easy on her. Don't give up on what you guys have over something like this. You guys are too good together to end it over something like this," she said before getting up to go back behind the bar.

"I never said I wanted to end it," I said and she smiled back at me.

"Good, but does she know that?" she asked before leaving me to go help another customer. I thought about what she said and the image of Dani heartbroken in the studio came flooding through my mind. She definitely didn't know. I grabbed my stuff and went to leave the bar before Alex grabbed my hand.

"I'm not letting you leave here alone. I'll take you home just give me a minute," she said before going back to the other girl behind the bar and whispering something to her. She grabbed her stuff from the back and walked back over to me.

"Come on boozy, let's get you home," she said leading me out the back and getting into her car. I gave her my address and she started driving back to my apartment. When we pulled up to my apartment she turned off the car and got out insisting that she walk me to the door to make sure I got in okay. When we turned the corner into the hallway that my apartment was in, I noticed a blonde mess sitting in front of my door. My heart clenched at the sight and Alex gave me a small smile.

"Go get your girl," she said before turning around and leaving the apartment complex.

I made my way up to my apartment door and Dani slowly lifted her head to meet my eyes.

"San? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to mess everything up. Please don't give up on us," she said her voice breaking. I sighed before sliding down the wall and holding her as she broke down in my arms.

"I never gave up on us Dani," I told her honestly.

"You didn't?" she said confused. "But when you left the studio you seemed so angry,"

"I was Dani, but I'm not as angry anymore," I said holding her closer.

"Why?" she asked not understanding where the change came from.

"Let's just say I had a little chat with someone who made things a little clearer," I said rubbing circles on her back to try and sooth her.

"Look San, even though you aren't as mad, I still need to apologize for everything. I was so excited about this recording contract that I let it get in the way of the one thing I love the most. I never wanted to push you off to the side Santana. And I'm sorry I took you for granted. I promise I won't ever let that happen again," she said looking into me eyes. I smiled back at her and leaned in giving her a longing kiss, which she gratefully returned.

"It's okay Dani. I forgive you," I said seriously before giving her a kiss on the forehead. She finally smiled back at me and I wiped away her remaining tears with my thumb and stood up holding out a hand to help her up. When we walked into the apartment, she turned back to me.

"And just to make sure this never happens again, I quit my job at the coffee shop and I cut back my hours at Lava," she said wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You didn't have to do that for me, baby," I said bringing her closer to me.

"Yes I did," she said seriously before leaning in and connecting our lips. I returned it immediately, missing the feeling of my girlfriend in my arms. She traced her tongue across my bottom lip and I immediately parted my lips allowing her to explore. I moaned when she slipped her tongue in and immediately started walking backwards towards my room, never breaking away from the kiss. I fell back onto the bed and she immediately straddled me, holding my hands above my head. We continued to kiss until she turned her attention towards my neck, sucking and licking at my pulse point, which caused me to gasp from the pleasure. She ripped my shirt off and immediately unbuttoned my jeans before ripping those off too. I had never seen Dani so dominant before, but it was unbearably hot. She trailed hot kisses down my chest before unclasping my bra and throwing it to the side, continuing her assault on my chest. She played with my breasts and I started to wriggle from the pleasure she was making me feel. "Baby please, I need you now," I growled my eyes turning a shade darker from my lust. She slid my panties off and immediately attached her lips to my clit sucking and licking, driving me completely insane. "Dani please!" I yelled out pleading for her to continue. She slid two fingers inside of me, thrusting in and out and my head snapped back. It didn't take long before I was screaming out her name and shaking from the pleasure. As I was coming down from my high, Dani wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me closer to her and giving me a sweet kiss.

"I love you so much Santana," she said as we broke apart.

"I love you too Dani. Let's agree to never fight again," I said laying my head on her chest.

"Agreed," she whispered stroking my hair. It didn't take long before we both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**Dani's POV:**

The next morning when I woke up Santana was still fast asleep in my arms. I smiled at how adorable she was when she was asleep and started giving her light kisses starting from her neck and making my way to her lips. She started to stir while I made my way to her lips and the minute I connected our lips, she moaned and kissed me back.

"Good morning baby," I said as her eyes started to flutter open.

"Mmm good morning. Man I wish I was woken up like this every morning," she said smiling up at me and I beamed back at her.

"Well from now on, I'll make sure you are," I whispered before giving her another kiss. After we broke apart, we both got up out of bed and put on some clothes before making our way out into the kitchen. Santana went to go make some coffee but I stopped her before she could.

"Sit down baby, I'll make it," I said pulling her over to the table. I finished making the coffee and gave my girlfriend a cup before taking the seat next to her and grabbing her hand.

"Well, well look who's back. It's good to see you Dani," Rachel came into the kitchen smiling at Santana and I.

"Thanks Rachel, it's good to see you too," I replied. "How's everything with Carter?" I asked curious about her new relationship.

"Good," she responded her face turning red.

Santana and I glanced at each other before we both smirked and looked back at Rachel.

"He's here isn't he?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"What? No, of course not. Why would you even think that?" she said unconvincingly.

"Rachel?" Carter came walking out of Rachel's room half naked. Rachel's face dropped and Santana and I started laughing hysterically.

"Man if Carter's not in your room than who is that?" Santana teased unable to control her laughter.

"Shut up Santana. Don't pretend like I didn't hear what you two were up to last night," she glared before making her way over to Carter and pulling him back into her room.

Santana and I shared a knowing look before laughing again causing Rachel to pop her head out from behind the curtain and glare at us.

"So I was thinking since we weren't able to have our date last night, we could go on one tonight instead?" I asked Santana when we were finally able to control our laughter.

"That sounds great Dani. Where do you want to go?" she asked finishing the last of her coffee.

"I'm not telling you. It's going to be a surprise. I'm going to go back to my apartment to get everything ready, but I'll pick you up at 8?" I asked already excited for tonight.

"No, I don't want you to leave," she whined pulling me closer.

"I know baby but I promise it will be worth it," I whispered in her ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine I'll see you at eight," she pouted and I chuckled before giving her a sweet kiss and leaving the apartment. When I got back to my apartment, I was immediately greeted by Alex who gave me a disapproving look.

"What were you thinking Dani?" she said getting up from the couch.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused by what she was talking about.

"I have never seen you happier than when you are with Santana and you almost messed that up," she said lecturing me.

"So you were the person she talked to? And it doesn't matter anymore we are more than fine now. Everything is back to normal if not better," I said grabbing my laptop so I could start planning for tonight.

"Good. I can't believe you both almost threw it all away for something so stupid," she said taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"And anyways Alex, aren't you supposed to be on my side?" I said browsing places on the Internet for our date.

"I am on your side Dani, but that doesn't mean I always agree with your actions. You really hurt her Dani," she said seriously.

"I know Alex. Trust me I already feel awful for everything, but I'm making it up to her. And thanks for whatever you did with Santana. She said someone made things clearer to her, but I didn't know it was you," I said turning my attention towards Alex.

"She said that?" Alex said surprised.

"Yup, seems like you have saved another one of my relationships yet again," I smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"What can I say, I'm amazing," she said patting herself on the back. "But I'm exhausted from being so amazing so I'm going to go to bed," she said getting up and heading to her bedroom. I chuckled at how insane she was and went back to browsing my computer to plan the perfect date. After about a half an hour I found the perfect place. I smiled at how amazing tonight was going to be before making some calls to get everything set up. Tonight was going to be perfect.

**And there's chapter 12. Thanks for all of the reviews guys they make me so happy. So did you like the chapter? Let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading everybody. I love you guys! **

**P.S. I just wanted to mention that I literally just signed up on twitter and I like never use social media but if you want to follow me that would be pretty cool! :) You can follow me at babsgermain45 and if you follow me I'll follow you. I might even ask you guys for ideas or give some spoilers so if your interested follow me! Ok for reals now thanks guys, I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I'm literally getting a cut on my arm from my computer from all of the writing I've been doing the past few days. Lol only me. Anyways I'm glad you guys liked the last few chapters and thank you all for the reviews and for reading. This chapter is also rated M, sorry I forgot to warn you guys about the last chapter oh well. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Santana's POV:**

After Dani left time went by excruciatingly slow. I was so excited to go on this date with Dani and I really couldn't wait any longer. About an hour after she left I got a text from my girlfriend and I smiled as I opened up the message.

**From Dani**: Hey baby! Okay so don't kill me but I have to push the time back an hour but I promise it will be worth it. XOXO

**To Dani**: That's okay but I seriously can't wait. :) So I'll see you at 9 then?

**From Dani**: Yup 9. I love you San, see you soon!

**To Dani**: Love you too! XOXO

I sighed on the couch as the wait was now going to be longer. However I was pulled away from my thoughts when Rachel came sneaking out of her room.

"Well hello their Rachel," I said laughing at the look on her face when I caught her sneaking. "What are you up to?" I asked with a smirk.

"N-nothing," she replied stuttering.

"Oh really? What kind of girlfriend are you leaving Carter in your room all alone again," I teased. "So are you going to introduce me to him or not?" I asked and her face flushed red.

"He's not here anymore he left," she lied.

"Oh really? Because I've been here all day long and I haven't seen him leave. How strange." I said raising an eyebrow.

"I thought I heard you leave earlier," she said a little hopeful.

"Nope that was just Dani. Well, now that he's gone, I was just going to borrow your straightener for my date with Dani tonight," I said getting up and running for her room.

"NO!" she yelled getting to the curtain just as I pulled it back. I immediately fell to the ground from laughing at the sight before me. Carter was on the bed handcuffed to the headboard with a priceless look on his face.

"Wanky," I managed to get out between my fits of laughter.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled giving me a glare and dragging me back to the couch. "You shouldn't be going into my room without my permission!" she yelled looking more embarrassed than angry.

"My bad Rach, I didn't know you were dating Mr. Grey. Seriously what the hell are you two doing?" I asked trying to hold back my laughter.

"We were just trying to have some fun and I thought you had already left. But yeah it was a horrible idea and we are kind of missing something important," she mumbled.

"Really? And what would that be?" I asked hoping it was what I thought it was.

"The keys," she barely mumbled, but it was loud enough for me to hear and I completely lost it again. She came over and smacked my arm.

"This is not funny Santana! This is so not how I wanted you to meet him," she whined sitting down on the couch with a huff.

"Okay, yes this is hilarious and I'll help you find the keys so don't worry. Did you have them when you came in?" I asked trying to be helpful.

"Yes, I remember putting them down on the counter last night and then you two came in with your escapades. Yeah, I haven't seen them since then and I didn't check to see where they were before we started," she said clearly embarrassed.

"Okay so let's start in the kitchen," I said dragging her over into the kitchen. We searched for a few minutes before I found a pair of small keys hiding underneath the kitchen table. "Are these what you are looking for?" I asked dangling them in front of Rachel.

"Oh my god, yes! Thank you so much Santana," she said grabbing the keys and running back into her room. I chuckled before making my way back over to the couch. A few minutes later Rachel and Carter came back out from her bedroom, thankfully dressed in more clothing.

"Well now that this whole situation has been solved," I said getting up from the couch, "you must be Carter, I'm Santana," I said extending my hand out to him.

"It's nice to meet you Santana. Even in these weird circumstances," he said glancing at Rachel who was still completely red.

"You aren't like a male escort or anything are you?" I asked seriously.

"Um no," he said giving me a weird look.

"How about a drug dealer? Or anything considered illegal for that matter," I said not wanting to go through the whole list.

"No, I'm a talent agent. I met Rachel through my best friend who happens to be her agent," he explained.

"Okay good enough for me," I said with a shrug. "So you're a talent agent you say? What exactly do you do?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Pretty much I help my clients out by finding gigs and auditions and I handle contracts. I try and get them the best opportunities that I can," he finished.

"Hmm sounds easy enough. How exactly do you get into such a thing?" I asked.

"It helps to know someone. I myself got into it because my family owns an agency. Why, are you interested?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess. It sounds like something I would be good at and I'm sure it's better than the diner," I replied.

"Well I could get you in as an assistant to see how you do and then your going to have to get a license before you can officially become an agent, but its not that hard," he said with a smile.

"That sounds great. How soon do you think this could happen?" I asked excited about my new possible career.

"Well let me clear it with the agency first, but I'm sure it will be fine. Hopefully you can start within the next couple of weeks. However, I wouldn't quit your job until you've made it through the trial period."

"Alright, let me know the details when you're sure. Here I'll give you my number," I said typing my contact into his phone.

"Cool, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. It was nice meeting you Santana," he said as Rachel dragged him towards the door.

"You too," I managed to get out before they both left the apartment.

I spent the next few hours watching Netflix on my couch before it was time for me to get ready for my date with Dani. I took a shower and when I got out I realized I didn't know how I should dress because I had no idea where we were going. I typed out a quick text to Dani before starting to do my hair.

**To Dani: **So I know you won't tell me where we are going but how should I dress?

**From Dani**: It doesn't matter baby, whatever you want to wear is good. You look good in everything. ;)

**To Dani: **Babe, I still need to know how to dress. It doesn't matter if I look good in everything I don't want to be out of place.

**From Dani:** Fine just wear casual but not too casual. You really don't have to get too dressy.

**To Dani**: Alright, love you. Can't wait! XOXO

**From Dani:** I love you too! XOXO

I tore through my closet trying to find something for my date and I finally decided to wear a black, lacy top with a short, black leather skirt. I ran into the bathroom to finish putting on my makeup and grabbed a pair of heels to match my outfit. I made sure I was on time for this date seeing as how I was late for the last official date we had. I was ready by 8:45 and just as I finished slipping on my heels my phone started to ring.

"Hey baby," I said answering Dani's call.

"Hey San. I'm leaving now to come pick you up, I took Alex's car so I should be there in like fifteen minutes," she said and I could hear a car turning on in the background.

"Alright babe, see you soon. Love you," I said excited to find out where she was taking me.

"I love you too, see you soon," she said before ending the call.

I went into the bathroom to make sure I looked perfect before I heard a knock on the door. I went up to the door and opened it to find Dani looking completely gorgeous and my breath hitched a little at the sight.

"Wow, you look amazing," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

"You do too baby. Now can you finally tell me where you are taking me?" I asked giving her a pout, which she laughed at.

"Nope and you aren't going to break me down San," she said kissing away my pout.

"We'll see about that," I whispered to myself. Unfortunately she heard and she raised an eyebrow at me before we reached Alex's car. We drove for about ten minutes before she parked the car on the side of the street and we both got out.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked confused at the location.

"We aren't there yet, come on," she said grabbing my hand and leading me down the sidewalk. After another five minute walk, I finally realized where we were. We stopped just in front of the coffee shop she used to work at before she pulled out a set of keys.

"This is where you're taking me?" I asked confused.

"Trust me baby you'll like it," she said before opening the door and turning on the light.

When we walked in the place was dimly lit and it gave the room a more romantic feeling. The tables had been moved to the side leaving only one table in the middle of the room, which was decorated with rose pedals and candles. I gasped at the sight because the place truly did look beautiful. She grabbed my hand and led me over to the table and pulled out a chair for me to sit in. After I took a seat she went up the stage, which I just noticed was decorated as well with candles and roses. She grabbed her guitar, which was already set to go and sat down on the stool.

"What are you doing," I asked and she smiled in response.

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" she asked and I nodded.

"It was after I saw you perform for the first time," I said.

"Exactly and from that moment on I knew that you were different. I knew that I wanted to know you and that I could let my guards down and just be myself around you. From that moment on, Santana, you had me hooked and I have only fallen for you harder and harder each day," she finished and I could feel my eyes start to tear up. "And I never wanted you to feel anything but loved and I'm sorry I made you feel anything different these past few weeks. I love you Santana and I never want you to feel like I don't appreciate you because the truth is, I can't imagine a life without you," she said with a smile looking directly into my eyes the entire time. "So this song is for you, Santana. Words can't express how much I love you," she said before starting to strum the first notes to the song.

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true... I was made for you_

_I climbed across the mountain tops_

_Swam all across the ocean blue_

_I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules_

_But baby I broke them all for you_

_Because even when I was flat broke_

_You made me feel like a million bucks_

_You do and I was made for you_

_You see the smile that's on my mouth_

_It's hiding the words that don't come out_

_And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed_

_They don't know my head is a mess_

_No, they don't know who I really am_

_And they don't know what I've been through like you do_

_And I was made for you..._

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true... I was made for you_

_Oh yeah, well it's true... that_

_I was made for you..._

By the end of the song, tears were flowing down my face. Dani put her guitar down and walked over to me kneeling down and wiping my tears away.

"That was so amazing Dani," I choked out and she leaned up and connected our lips in a sweet kiss, both of us expressing how much we loved each other. When she broke away she gave me a small smile.

"I love you so much Dani. I can't believe you did all of this for me," I said unable to really express how much this all meant to me.

"Baby you deserve this and more. Nothing is too good for you. You are perfect Santana and I'm so lucky that I get to call you my girlfriend," she said looking up into my eyes. I smiled back at her before giving her a passionate kiss. She moaned at the contact before pulling away.

"As much as I would love for this to go further, we are kind of in a public place so we probably shouldn't," she said standing up and sitting at the seat across the table.

"How were you even able to do all of this," I asked confused as to how she got the keys when she didn't work here anymore.

"Well I'm still good friends with the owner of this place. I've been working here for almost three years so I've known him forever. Anyways, I gave him a call and asked him for a favor and he let me have the keys for tonight. I just have to stop by his place when we leave so I can give him back the keys," she said with a shrug.

"Your amazing Dani," I said flashing her a smile.

"Not as amazing as you baby," she responded, smiling back at me.

We continued our date with some light conversation over dinner and a few stolen kisses before it was time to head out.

"So are we going to my place or yours?" I asked my desire for her growing by the minute.

"Well I have to drop these keys off first, but how about we go to my place tonight. Alex is going to be at work all night so we have the place to ourselves," she said giving me a sexy smirk, leading me over to the car and opening the door for me before going around to get into the driver's seat.

After she dropped the keys off to her old boss, she got back into the car and started driving back to her apartment. When we pulled up to her apartment, she grabbed my hand and dragged me into her apartment. The minute she closed the door she pushed me back against the door, giving me a heated kiss. She attacked my neck and tore off my shirt before I grabbed her shirt and pulled it off too. She led me into her room and immediately pulled my skirt off before quickly pulling off her own as well. She pushed me back onto the bed and started kissing down my stomach licking and sucking everywhere she could. I quickly flipped our positions so that I was on top, determined to thank her for everything she did tonight. I ripped off her bra and started giving attention to her perfect breasts. She arched her back in response and started moaning at the contact. I slowly started teasing her core and she pulled me up, kissing me hungrily before breaking away and looking into my eyes. Her eyes grew darker and the look she gave me was all I needed before I thrust two fingers into her, her head snapping back in response. It didn't take too long before she was screaming my name and coming down from her high. I collapsed on top of her, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer so that her head was resting on my chest.

"I love you Dani Rhodes," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Santana Lopez," she said giving me a light kiss before laying her head back down on my chest and falling asleep.

**And there's Chapter 13. The song used was The Story by Brandi Carlile. What did you guys think? Did you like the date Dani planned? Also do you guys like the idea of Santana becoming an agent? Let me know in the reviews and if you want to follow me on twitter you can follow me at babsgermain45. I might start asking for your ideas and give out the occasional spoilers so if you're interested follow me and I'll follow back. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. Love you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! I had a little bit of a writer's block but I didn't want to make you guys wait too long so I pushed through. Since I only got one answer to my question at the end of the last chapter I decided to listen to that guest review. Thanks for letting me know what your thinking, I really do appreciate it and I definitely take it into consideration. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter in the reviews. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**One Month Later**

**Dani's POV:**

"Hey baby guess what!" I said to my girlfriend over the phone.

"What?" she asked.

"I just finished recording for my EP so we just have to put the finishing touches on it and we should be able to release it soon," I finished happy it was finally over.

"That's awesome baby! I can't wait to hear the finished product," she said and I heard her rummaging through some papers on the other end.

"How's the new job going?" I asked knowing how stressed out she was lately.

"Ugh I don't know if this is really the job for me," she sighed. "It's not exactly what I pictured and I don't really feel like I'm helping anybody," she admitted clearly frustrated.

"Just do whatever makes you happy baby. If you don't like this job then don't do it, just quit," I said trying to calm down my girlfriend.

"Yeah, but maybe things will turn around. I've only been on the job for a week so I'll give it one more week before I make my decision. But baby I have to go, Carter is waiting for me in a meeting. I'll talk to you later Dani. I love you," she finished.

"I love you too San," I said before ending the call.

I made my way back to my apartment and waited for Santana to get out from work. We had been together for a few months now and I really wanted to take a step further in our relationship so I decided to ask her to move in with me. Well, really I was going to ask her to move somewhere with me considering I didn't want to live in an apartment with her and Alex, that would just be awkward. I had been browsing places online for about a week now and I had found one that seemed perfect for the two of us. At around 5 o'clock my phone started to ring and I immediately answered it knowing it was going to be my girlfriend.

"Hey baby, are you finally out of work?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yup, did you want to get together? I could use some Dani time after the day I had at work," she sighed.

"Of course baby. Are you still at the agency?"

"Yeah I literally just got out I was about to catch a taxi, why?" she asked wondering where I was going with this.

"Because I was thinking I would just pick you up from work with Alex's car. I kind of want to show you something," I said my excitement growing.

"Alright if your sure. What did you want to show me?" she asked curiously.

"You're going to have to wait baby. I'll see you in like fifteen minutes," I said grabbing the car keys and my purse before making my way out of the apartment.

"Alright fine, see you soon babe," she said ending the call.

I hopped into Alex's car and made my way to the agency. I saw Santana sitting on a bench in front of the building and pulled over in front of where she was sitting. She grabbed her purse and immediately made her way over to the car with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Just the person I needed to see," she said closing the door behind her and leaning in for a kiss, which I happily returned.

"That bad?" I asked starting to drive again.

"Yeah I really don't think I'm cut out for this," she said and I reached over and grabbed her hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. We drove for about ten minutes in light conversation pretty much revolving around Santana's day at work. When I saw the apartment complex I parked in the one open space available in front of it and turned off the engine.

"Um where exactly are you taking me?" Santana asked looking at the building, confusion all over her face.

"Just stop asking questions and follow me," I said getting out of the car and grabbing her hand as we made our way into the building. I led her to the front desk and asked the person if we could go up, hoping he remembered me from my previous visit. He nodded his head handing me the keys and I dragged Santana up three floors laughing at how thoroughly confused she looked. When we reached the vacant apartment, I stopped and unlocked the door before turning on the lights and looking over at Santana.

"Okay Dani, I'm stumped. Can you please explain why we are in some random apartment complex?" she said turning her attention towards me.

"Well, I was thinking…" I started suddenly becoming more nervous.

"Babe, just spit it out," Santana said urging me to continue.

"I love you Santana. More than I have ever loved anyone before and I really want to take the next step in our relationship. I know it's a little early but I think we are ready," I finished finally looking into her eyes.

"The next step? You mean moving in together?" she asked her smile returning.

"Yeah, I want to be able to come home to you every night instead of having to make plans. And I came here last week and I really think this would be the perfect apartment for us. It's not too fancy but it's definitely in our budget and I just really want to spend as much time as possible with you," I admitted and she smiled wrapping her arms around my waist before pulling me into a sweet kiss.

"I would love to move in with you Dani," she smiled at me and I couldn't hold back my excitement. I dragged her around the place explaining all of the plans I already had for the place if we decided to move in and she laughed at how ridiculous I was acting.

"Baby calm down, its not even ours yet," she said pulling me closer and trying to calm me down.

"Yet?" I asked noticing her choice of words.

"Well I can see how excited you are about this place and I agree it would be perfect for us. So let's do this," she said flashing me a smile.

I squealed from excitement and crashed our lips together before pulling her away and dragging her down the stairs. I walked up to the front desk and gave back the keys.

"Don't let anybody else have our keys," I said and the man smiled back before I dragged Santana back to the car and pulled out my phone immediately calling the landlord. I set up a meeting to finalize the lease and then drove back to my apartment.

"You know San, you didn't even warn Rachel and Kurt about all of this," I said as we opened the door and walked into the apartment.

"I don't think its going to matter that much. Blaine is supposed to be moving down in like a month and if things between Carter and Rachel continue to go as well as they are, I'm sure they'll be moving in together soon enough too."

"Well if it isn't my favorite couple. How was the visit?" Alex asked from the kitchen table.

"It went great, we are having a meeting with the landlord on Wednesday and as long as everything goes well, we should be signing the lease the same day," I said taking a seat next to Santana across from Alex.

"Well I guess it's time for me to start looking for a new roommate," Alex sighed flipping through the paper.

"Aww don't be sad Alex, your still my best friend. I wont abandon you," I smiled teasing her.

"Well I would like to believe that, but you kind of already did so I don't know," she sighed dramatically causing me to laugh.

"See now your laughing at my pain, what kind of friend does that?" she said trying to suppress her smile.

"Okay Sexy Lexy, if that's what you want to think," I said and we both laughed when we saw the confused look on Santana's face. She was clearly not used to our antics.

"In all seriousness guys, I'm happy for the two of you. You guys are really great together," Alex admitted before turning her attention back to her paper.

"Aww thanks bestie. Now we just have to find you a man," I smirked and she scoffed at the idea.

"Let's be honest sweetie, looking for men isn't really one of your strengths if you know what I mean," she laughed and I glared at her in response. "Plus I'm Sexy Lexy, I can catch a man whenever I want. I just choose not to at the moment."

"Right that explains why you have been single for almost two years now," I said sarcastically.

"Don't you two have better things to do than bother me?" she asked frustrated by the current topic.

"Well if you really want us to leave you alone I'm sure we can find something more interesting to do," I said wiggling my eyes at Santana.

"Alright never mind. I love talking to you two, so about that man hunting," she said afraid of what Santana and I had in mind.

"On that note I think we should head over to my place and break the news to the glamour twins," Santana said getting up and dragging me out of my seat.

"And that is why I love your girlfriend," Alex said giving me a triumphant smile.

"Stay away Lexy, she's mine," I called before Santana dragged me out of the apartment.

"What was that for? You ruined my fun," I pouted and she smiled back.

"Don't be so mean to her, she did kind of push us back together. You haven't forgotten that have you?" she asked raising an eyebrow at me before leading me downstairs.

"No I haven't forgotten," I sighed still upset that she ruined my fun and she chuckled before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

We decided to take a taxi because we were both too tired to walk and I forgot to grab Alex's keys before we left. When we got inside of the apartment we heard someone else's voice in the kitchen that I didn't recognize. Kurt immediately came out and greeted us, crushing us both in a giant hug.

"What's up with you Hummel. Why are you so happy?" Santana asked giving him a questioning look.

"Oh my god, you will never guess who is here!" He gushed running back into the kitchen and dragging out someone I didn't recognize.

"Hey Santana!" the man said wrapping Santana in a quick hug.

"Hey Blaine, I didn't expect to see you here in New York so soon. And by the way Hummel, its not that hard to guess when you only act like a two year old when it has something to do with your fiancé," she said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever Santana. I'm sorry for being excited that my fiancé is finally here in New York with me!" he said pulling Blaine closer to him.

"Anyways, Blaine this is my girlfriend Dani. Dani this is Kurts fiancé Blaine obviously," she finished and I reached my hand out before Blaine pushed it away and came in for a hug.

"It's nice to meet you Dani. Kurt has told me all about how you tamed this one over here," he said motioning towards Santana.

"Why does everybody keep saying that," Santana pouted.

"Because it's true baby," I said giving her a quick kiss, which quickly erased her pout.

"Awww," Kurt and Blaine both teased in unison.

"Shut up!" she hissed and I chuckled before dragging her into the kitchen. We were immediately greeted by Rachel who was cooking dinner.

"Hey guys. Are you going to stay for dinner? It will be done in like two minutes," she asked smiling at the both of us.

"Sure that sounds great Rach, but we kind of have some news for you guys," Santana said pulling out plates and silverware and placing them on the table.

"Oh really? What is it?" she asked placing the food in serving dishes and putting them in the middle of the table.

"We want to wait to announce it to all of you," I said and as if on cue, Kurt and Blaine came walking into the kitchen hand in hand taking a seat across from where Santana and I were sitting.

"Okay you two, spill it," Rachel said the minute Kurt and Blaine were seated.

"Well as long as everything goes well, by Wednesday, Dani and I might have our own apartment," Santana said without further delay.

"Oh my god that's great guys! And it's perfect since we were just worrying that we wouldn't have enough room for Blaine moving in," Kurt said.

"Wait you're here for good Blaine?" Santana asked turning her attention to the gel-haired boy.

"Yup I got everything set up faster than I thought so I moved out as soon as everything was done," he said giving Kurt an adorable look.

"Cool, so it looks like you guys will have no problem with rent when I move out," she said putting a fork full of food into her mouth.

"Nope we should be all good. I can't believe how fast our lives are moving, it's amazing," Rachel gushed.

"Yeah I agree Rach. If you had told me four years ago that you and I would be friends much less living together in New York I would have laughed in your face," Santana said taking another bite.

"Yeah it looks like everything is just getting better and better for us," she said with a bright smile.

"You could say that," I said looking directly at Santana who blushed in response. I couldn't wait to spend every day with my amazing girlfriend and Wednesday could not come sooner.

**And there's chapter 14. It's probably not my best but I do have plans for the future now. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews or if you want to, send me a PM. Thanks for all of the support and for taking the time to read, it means a lot to me. Love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm back again guys! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as quickly as I was updating when I first started, but life has been a little chaotic. Also I don't know how often I'm going to be able to update when I go back to college in a week, but I promise I won't give up on this story, so you might have to bare with me. Anyways thanks again for reading and for sticking with me. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, although it is a little shorter. (Sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Dani's POV:**

**Thursday-**

"Baby, please tell me you are packing. We have to get everything together now if we want to move in on Sunday," I said over the phone hoping Santana was finally packing.

"Ugh I am Dani, but packing is like the worst thing ever. And once we get all of this crap into the apartment we are just going to have to do it all over again," she complained.

"I know baby, but you just have to keep the idea of you and I in our own apartment in your mind at all times. And you do know what comes after everything is unpacked right?" I said my tone turning extremely flirtatious.

"What?" she said not picking up on the change in my voice.

"You and me taking the time to get to know every single room, preferably without clothes," I breathed out already counting down the days. I heard stuff falling over on the other side of the phone and I chuckled. "Are you okay over there, babe?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Are you sure you don't want to move in tomorrow? I think I can finish this tonight," she said and I laughed at the change.

"As much as I would love to be there as soon as possible, I know it's going to take you longer since you waited so damn long," I teased hearing her grumble on the other end. "Plus I promised Alex I would help her interview potential roommates tomorrow since she's too immature to do it on her own."

"Oh right, well I should probably go if I want to finish packing by Saturday."

"Okay baby that's probably a good idea. I love you babe," I said excited that in only three days Santana and I would be living together.

"I love you too," she said before ending the call.

I couldn't believe that a whole week had passed by since Santana and I signed the lease for the apartment; it felt like it was just yesterday. But at the same time I was extremely happy that it went by so fast considering I could barely wait to finally be living with my beautiful girlfriend. I packed the last few things from my apartment and Alex walked into my bare room taking a seat on my bed.

"All packed?" she said looking at me as I packed the last item.

"Yup. I can't believe this is all happening," I said sitting down next to her.

"I can. It was only a matter of time before someone realized how amazing you are. I'm just glad that the person who did is actually good for you," she said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Aww thanks Alex. I'm going to miss living with you," I said giving her a hug. "Honestly Alex, I owe you everything. Without you I don't know if I would have made it out here," I said flashing her a smile.

"You would have. You're a strong girl, Dani. Probably the strongest person I know. You would have figured it out," she said returning the smile.

"Oh my god I'm going to miss our strange conversations at 2am and all the stupid little things we did when we were bored," I said my eyes tearing up a little.

"Don't sweat it D-bag. I'm going to be here whenever you need me and just because you don't live with me anymore doesn't mean we aren't going to have those strange moments that only we can understand," she said her smile growing wider.

"Good," I said giving her another hug before we both had to get ready for work. Alex drove me to work considering we were working the exact same shift. When we got in, the place was unusually dead, even for a Thursday night.

"Awesome, tonight's going to drag," Alex complained making her way behind the bar.

"Well at least we are stuck here together. We can have those weird conversations that only we can understand," I said with a smirk and she laughed before we got lost in conversation.

It was about an hour before we had to leave and I suddenly remembered about the interviews tomorrow.

"Hey Alex, what time did those interviews start again?" I asked before handing one of the few people still here a beer.

"Um I think the first one starts at 1 and we have like fifteen to go through," she said collecting the money that some people left on the counter.

"Fifteen! Oh my god Alex you didn't tell me there were going to be so many," I said annoyed because I knew it was going to last all day.

"Chill Dani. Like half of the people end up bailing anyways and the other half are almost always completely crazy. It's hard to find someone good so you have to overload to make sure you find the right person," she said wiping down the counters.

"Ugh, but I wanted to go over to Santana's and help her pack," I complained a little frustrated.

"Oh my god, Santana can wait a day. You know, there is a world out there that doesn't revolve around you two," she teased turning her attention towards me.

"Really where is it?" I teased back earning me a chuckle from Alex.

Our shift ended pretty soon afterwards and when we made it back to the apartment I was so exhausted from packing and work that I flopped onto my bed and immediately fell asleep.

**Friday-**

"D-bag wake up!" I groaned hearing Alex yell from outside of my door. I turned to look at my alarm clock and it was already noon. I couldn't believe I slept in this long.

"Seriously Dani, people will be here in an hour! You need to get ready in case they come early!" she pounded on the door.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. You can calm down psycho!" I yelled back getting out of bed and immediately making my way into the shower. I was ready and dressed within 45 minutes and made it out just in time for a knock on the door. Alex got up from the couch and answered it, revealing the first potential roommate.

"Hello I'm Alex, and this is my old roommate Dani," Alex greeted the girl, shaking her hand and stepping aside to let her come in.

"Hey I'm Sarah, it's nice to meet you guys. This place looks great by the way," she said looking around the apartment.

"Thanks. You can have a seat at the kitchen table and we'll get started," Alex said closing the door and taking a seat opposite from the girl. I made my way over as well and sat next to Alex.

"Okay Sarah, where are you from?" Alex asked looking at the questions she had written down on a piece of paper.

"I'm from Ohio. I just moved out here about three months ago and I've been staying in my friends place until I can find my own place," she said and Alex smiled jotting down something before asking her next question.

"And where do you work?"

"Oh I don't have a job," she replied and I immediately saw Alex cross her name off of the list.

"Well are you looking?" Alex asked a little frustrated.

"Not really. I'm hoping to make it in the music industry, but I don't really want to work anywhere else," she said and I laughed internally at how naive she was, but I couldn't help but be a little curious about her talent.

"Do you sing?" I asked and she smiled before nodding her head. "Well I would love to hear you if you don't mind," I replied and Alex glared at me.

"Sure, I should probably get used to it anyways. It's only a matter of time before someone signs me," she said before singing the chorus to a Taylor Swift song. It took everything in me to not laugh and I could tell that Alex was struggling too. When she finished I turned to Alex who took a minute to compose herself.

"That was… well let's just say I'm sure a lot of people will notice you if you sing in public," she finished and I had to bite my lip to hold my laughter. "Well I think that's all we need. It was really nice to meet you Sarah," Alex said getting up and letting her out of the apartment before losing it and sliding down the wall. I joined in with Alex unable to hold back my laughter any longer. After about twenty minutes the next person knocked on the door. Alex got up to answer it and I stayed at the kitchen table. Alex introduced us to the next person before bringing her back to the table.

"Okay Jackie, where are you from?" she asked and I was already becoming bored from the routine.

"I'm from here, born and raised," she smiled and I couldn't help but already hate the cocky tone in her voice.

"Okay and is this your first apartment you've applied to on your own?" Alex asked and the girl scoffed.

"No I've been in three different apartments in the last two years," she replied and I definitely believed the girl. I couldn't imagine who would want to live with someone like her.

"Alright and where do you work?" Alex asked seeming to be just as irritated by this girl as I was.

"I'm a professional dominatrix," she said and Alex and I immediately started laughing. She glared at us in response.

"Oh you were serious," Alex said halting her laughter. "And how long have you been doing that?" she asked trying to act serious.

"For about five years," she responded.

"Does it pay well?" Alex asked and I looked at her like she was crazy before the girl responded.

"I'm sure it pays better than whatever you two do," she said and I saw Alex cross off her name a million times underneath the table.

"Well your probably right. So when did you pledge your allegiance to Satan?" Alex asked with a smirk and I lost it. The girl looked really pissed off and we ended the interview with her storming out of the apartment.

The rest of the interviews weren't nearly as painful as Jackie's, but they weren't good either. Most of the people ended up being either socially awkward, obsessed with fame, or serial killer creepy. We were waiting for our last interview, which was scheduled to be at 7, but she was already thirty minutes late. Alex and I waited around becoming more and more impatient before there was finally a knock on the door. Alex looked at me and I grumbled before getting up from the table and opening the door. I was immediately greeted by an all too familiar blonde haired girl smiling up at me.

"Long time no see Dani, did you miss me?" she said pushing her way into the apartment.

My mind and heart raced at the sound of her voice and my stomach dropped because I never thought this day would come. Although I wished it would a very long time ago, now I just wanted to be as far away as possible as my ex-girlfriend Jayden walked back into my life once again.

**And there's chapter 15. Sorry it was a little on the shorter side but I really wanted to end it there. What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews if you want or you can PM me if that's more your style. Thanks for all of the support and the feedback guys I really do appreciate it. I never thought I would write this much considering I've never done this before, but you guys keep me motivated so thank you! Alright I think that's it for now. Hopefully I should have the next chapter done soon. As a reader I know how much cliffhangers suck so I don't want to make you guys wait too long. :) Thanks again guys, love you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm sorry for making you guys wait a few days. I had to work a few extra shifts at work and I was too exhausted to write. I really wanted to update this sooner, but I'm here now so the wait is over! Anyways thanks to everyone who is reviewing. I love reading what you guys are thinking! And even if you aren't reviewing I'm still thankful to you guys too. I'm just happy that you guys are reading I don't really need anything else. :) Anyways if you want to review that would be awesome even if it is critical. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Dani's POV:**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex shouted, pulling me back from my trance.

"I saw your flier and I thought you might want someone you knew as your new roommate," Jayden responded receiving an icy glare from Alex.

"Bitch, I wouldn't even want you to give me CPR if I was dying. I would be too scared to catch one of your nasty diseases! What makes you think I would want to live with a whore like you?" Alex spat back as I watched everything unfold in front of me, still in shock.

"Watch yourself Alex before I make sure you regret it," Jayden responded becoming angry at Alex's insults.

"Watch myself? Bitch who the hell do you think you are! You don't get to come into my apartment and talk to me like that after I told you to stay the hell away from Dani and me! Your just lucky that I haven't put you in a grave yet, but you have about five seconds to leave before I swear to god your going to be chilling with the worms!" Alex screamed getting into Jayden's face.

"Fuck you!" Jayden spat back into Alex's face and I watched as Alex snapped. I ran over as Alex grabbed at Jayden and pushed myself in between the two before anything serious happened.

"Your five seconds are up! Get the fuck out!" Alex screamed, her face completely red with anger. Jayden made a lunge for Alex but I wrapped my arms around her and dragged her out of the apartment before closing the door so that she couldn't go back in.

"I knew you would miss me," Jayden said trying to grab me in a hug when we were outside of the apartment.

"No I didn't Jayden. Maybe I did a really long time ago, but I promise you it only lasted for a few seconds because I realized that you are an awful person and you don't deserve me," I said pushing her away.

"What do you mean? You loved me and I loved you. I still do," she said whispering out the last part.

"Your right, I did love you, but the key word is did. I don't love you anymore Jayden. You took away a part of me that I haven't been able to piece together until just recently. I can never forgive you for what you did to me," I said not caring for even a second if I hurt her feelings.

"That's because you haven't seen me in over a year, but I'll show you that you still love me. It's only because of that bitch in there that we ever split apart," she said pleading with me.

"First of all, don't you ever fucking dare say anything bad against Alex. Second of all, you and I were never going to work and we would have split up even if Alex didn't save me from you. And if we didn't split up then I can assure you we wouldn't have been happy and I probably wouldn't be alive right now," I said seriously.

"What do you mean by that?" she replied her voice breaking a little.

"What do I mean by that? Alex, you beat me every single day. How could you even be so stupid to believe that what we had was a loving relationship? If Alex didn't scare you away from me, you probably would have killed me," I said happy that I was finally over her.

"I know and I'm sorry. Seriously I've changed and I want to prove to you that we can make this work. I miss you Dani," she said grabbing my hand.

"No. I don't miss you Jayden. And I'm in a happy relationship with someone who makes me feel loved instead of scared for my life. I don't want you back in my life Jayden, so just leave and don't come back," I said ripping my hand away from hers.

"Fine, but just so you know, this is your last chance. If I leave, you and I are done forever," she threatened.

"That's all I've ever wanted from you," I said simply.

"Your going to regret this Dani, I promise you that," she spat before storming out of the building.

I sighed before walking back into the apartment and immediately running into Alex who, judging by the looks of it, was just listening in at the door.

"Were you listening in that whole time?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No just for the last couple of minutes. Honestly, I was worried that she was going to kidnap you," she said flopping onto the couch. She still looked completely pissed off.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's not like I dated that bitch, I should be asking how you are not the other way around," she replied her voice softening up a little.

"Yeah but you look like you want to go on a killing spree," I said and her lips curled up slightly before she turned to look at me.

"I wouldn't mind going after a certain someone," she said and I sighed.

"Just let it go Alex, she's not worth it," I responded and her smile turned into a pout.

"Whatever. Are you okay? I can't imagine how your feeling after seeing your ex just walk back in like nothing has happened," she said her forehead creasing from worry.

"Weirdly enough, I'm okay. I was more worried about you doing something to get put into jail than I was at seeing her. I guess I'm finally over everything," I said a small smile forming on my lips.

"What did she say to you out there?" Alex asked.

"Well she pretty much just told me that she still loved me and she wanted to get back together. But I told her that I was seeing someone and that there was no chance that I would ever get back together with her," I said deciding to leave out the part where Jayden insulted Alex so that the latter would finally calm down.

"Good. I swear to god if you even thought about leaving Santana for that bitch I would have killed you," she said breathing out a sigh of relief.

"I would never leave Santana for anybody. I love her too much," I said smiling at the thought of my girlfriend. "Speaking of which, I should probably go help her pack now that all of this drama is over with," I said getting up from the couch.

"Fine, you can go help your girlfriend pack, but I'm driving you. I want to make sure that bitch isn't waiting outside to take you away," she said getting up and grabbing her keys. I laughed at how paranoid Alex was, but I didn't bother to argue knowing I wouldn't win. I followed her to the car and she drove me over to Santana's place, not leaving until I texted her that I was at Santana's door. After I sent Alex a quick text, I knocked on the door before hearing Kurt and Santana bicker over who was going to answer the door. I heard Kurt complain before he swung the door open and let me in.

"Hey Dani, come on in," he said stepping out of my way so that I could come inside. "It's for you Satan!" he said closing the door and going back to the couch where Blaine was waiting.

I walked over into Santana's room just as she was getting up to see who was here and she smiled when she saw me. She came over so that she was just in front of me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I was hoping it would be you," she said before giving me a sweet kiss.

"Mmm I missed you," I breathed out as we broke apart.

"I missed you too baby," she said flashing me a bright smile.

"It looks like you've been busy," I said looking at the fully packed boxes scattered throughout her bedroom floor. "Did I motivate you from our earlier conversation on the phone?" I asked smirking at her.

"Maybe," she mumbled. "How were the interviews, any good ones?" she asked and I chuckled at the thought before suddenly becoming nervous to tell her about Jayden.

"What was that reaction for?" she asked with a curious expression on her face.

"Well, all of the interviews were pretty horrible, but the last one kind of took Alex and I by surprise," I said easing into the topic.

"What do you mean?" she said confused.

"Well my ex-girlfriend Jayden kind of showed up for the last interview," I said scared of her reaction.

"Is that the last one you had?" she asked her anger growing slightly. I nodded my head in response. "What did she want?" she asked her smile now completely gone.

"Well she came in and claimed that she came to be Alex's new roommate, but after Alex almost killed her, I had to drag her out of the apartment and she tried to get me back. She pretty much said that she still loved me and wanted me to come back to her and I told her that I was in a relationship and that I would never go back to her. I would never leave you baby," I said trying to reassure her.

"I know you wouldn't Dani, I trust you. And that's crazy. I can't believe she just came back like nothing happened. Are you and Alex okay?" she asked concern laced throughout her voice.

"Yeah I pulled Jayden out before Alex did anything serious. And I'm surprisingly okay. I'm over her and honestly if she had walked back into my life before I met you I probably would have taken her back, but after being with you and feeling the way you make me feel, there was no way I was going to go back to what I had with her," I said and her smile returned.

"I love you Dani," she said and gave me a soft kiss, causing a goofy smile to break out across my face. "And I'm glad that you and Alex are okay."

"I'm glad that I have you as a girlfriend," I smiled before reconnecting our lips. I traced my tongue across her bottom lip and she parted to allow me entrance. I explored familiar territory causing Santana to moan at the contact. I moved to go further but she broke away. I looked at her with a confused expression and she laughed before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Trust me baby I would love to go further, but unfortunately for us, one of my major flaws is my procrastination and so I have to go back to packing before I can't pull myself away from you," she said sounding a little disappointed. I chuckled as she sighed and started to pack up more of her stuff. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist giving her a kiss on her exposed shoulder.

"That's okay baby, I love you even with your flaws," I said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and getting up to help her pack. We continued to pack and after about an hour we had packed almost all of her stuff with the exception of a few boxes of the essential stuff.

"Thanks for the help baby," Santana said wrapping her arms around me and pulling me down onto her bed.

"Anytime," I whispered out before she pulled me in for a deep kiss. "So now that we are pretty much done packing, do you think you have some time for your amazing girlfriend?" I asked with a smirk.

"I have all the time in the world for you baby," she replied, her eyes growing darker with lust. I attacked her lips finally getting the one thing I had wanted all day. No matter what drama seemed to keep coming our way, nothing seemed to be able to split us apart and I knew that it never would.

**So there's chapter 16. I don't know how I feel about that ending, I think it was kind of abrupt, but I was a little too tired to write anything else so sorry if it sucked. Anyways love it or hate it let me know in the reviews if you want, I love reading them! Thanks again for sticking with me. I love you guys so much! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back again! I don't know what got into me but I got really inspired to write so I think this chapter is my longest yet. You guys deserve it after all of the shorter one's I've been posting lately. Anyways like always thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you guys like this next chapter, but if not please let me know so I can improve as a writer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Dani's POV:**

**Monday-**

When I woke up this morning I turned in Santana's arms so that I was facing her, trying not to wake her. I smiled at how cute she looked and grazed my lips across her lips. Her eyes started to flutter open and when she finally opened them she gave me a warm smile.

"Hey there beautiful," she said leaning in for another kiss.

"Mmm I love waking up in bed with you in our apartment," I whispered out and she smiled before coming back for another kiss, which quickly got heated. She flipped us over so that she was straddling me and my hands immediately roamed the back of her toned thighs. She trailed hot kisses down my neck, stopping to suck at my pulse point and I groaned from the pleasure. She made her way down my body stopping every once in a while and making me squirm as my desire and need for her grew rapidly.

"Please, Santana. I need you now," I moaned out and she gave me a smirk before making her way down to my center. She licked my folds and started teasing me and I bucked my hips in response, hoping that she would move forward as it was becoming unbearable to take.

"Santana!" I screamed pleading with her to continue, relieved when she finally entered me with two fingers. My head snapped back and I tangled my hands in her hair as she made quick work of me. When I was finally coming down from my high she came up and gave me a sweet kiss before pulling me as close as possible to her.

"We should have morning sex more often," I said once I was finally able to catch my breath.

"I agree," she said giving me another kiss and smiling back at me as we broke apart. "This whole moving in together idea is probably the best thing that has ever happened," she smirked.

"It definitely is, but if we have any more sex, I think you're going to break me," I said a little sore from all of our escapades from yesterday.

"Aww did I tire someone out?" she said kissing me on the nose and smirking at me.

"Please I know you are exhausted too, you just don't want to admit it," I teased back and she just shrugged.

"Maybe, but I'm never tired of you," she replied and I couldn't help but blush at how adorable she was.

"So how are we going to spend our first official full day at our new apartment?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not how you want to spend it clearly," I replied and she pouted in response causing me to laugh. "We have forever to do that Santana, and we spent all day yesterday doing that so I think we should actually unpack since we didn't do that at all yesterday," I said kissing her pout away.

"Okay fine we probably should unpack. And forever?" she asked raising an eyebrow and I blushed in response.

"Aww don't be embarrassed baby. I think forever sounds perfect," she said kissing me lightly before getting up and putting some clothes on. I couldn't hold back the enormous grin that spread across my face at the cute little things that Santana always said that made my heart race. I was so completely in love with this girl. I followed suit and got out of bed, walking over to Santana to grab the clothes she had for me in her hands. I quickly put them on and walked out into the kitchen where Santana was making coffee. She handed me a cup and I took a sip before surveying the mess that was our apartment.

"Where the hell do we even start?" Santana asked frowning as she looked around the apartment.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I sighed putting my cup down on the counter and dragging Santana over to the couch, putting a box in front of her. I motioned for her to go through it and she grumbled before complying. I grabbed my own box and sat next to her filtering through everything that was in it.

"So I think we should just organize the boxes first by rooms, which we should have done before," I said putting the box I was just looking through into our bedroom.

"This sucks," Santana whined and I laughed before kissing her on the cheek and grabbing another box. We spent pretty much the rest of the day unpacking with a few breaks here and there spent making out on the couch. I couldn't really help myself around Santana especially when we had a place to ourselves. At around 7 we decided to order out and Santana went to go answer the door when the delivery guy came knocking. When she came into the kitchen with the food, my phone started to buzz and I pulled it out to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked forgetting to check the caller ID.

"Dani, it's Ryan. I have some great news for you!" Ryan responded, excitement dripping from his voice.

"What's up?" I asked anxiously.

"Well I know we said it would be a few more weeks before we could release your EP, but I put in some extra hours and everything is all finished so we can release it by Wednesday," he said and I shrieked a little in response causing Santana to give me a questioning look.

"I can't believe this is all happening to me! Thank you so much Ryan, for everything," I said unable to contain my excitement.

"Don't thank me Dani, I should be the one thanking you. Anyways, I'll let you celebrate and enjoy the rest of your night. Have a good night Dani," Ryan said and I said a quick goodbye before ending the call and tackling Santana in a hug.

"Whoa there. What's got you so excited," Santana said smiling at my excitement.

"Ryan just called," I started, catching my breath from the jumping around I had just been doing.

"Wow if you get that excited from a phone call from Ryan I can't even imagine what you do when I call," she said with a sarcastic smirk and I gave her a playful slap on the arm before continuing.

"Well if you'd let me finish I would tell you why I'm so excited," I said and she smiled before I continued. "Ryan called me to tell me that the EP is officially finished and we can release it this Wednesday!" I squealed and she crushed me in a hug, finally matching my level of excitement.

"This is amazing baby, I'm so proud of you. I think this calls for celebration," she said smirking at me suggestively.

"Okay, but not with what you are thinking," I said rolling my eyes a little at how much of a sex addict she seemed to be lately. "How about we stop unpacking for the rest of the night and watch a movie?" I asked and Santana scoffed in response.

"We were pretty much done packing anyways! And that's how you want to celebrate the beginning of your music career? Watching a movie?" she asked incredulously.

"Yup," I said flashing her a grin and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Who knew my girlfriend was so lame," she teased and I shot her a playful glare. "Just kidding you are amazing, beautiful, and the coolest girlfriend anybody could ever ask for," she said and I laughed.

"That's more like it," I said grabbing her hand and the food and heading over to the couch. I picked a movie and came back to the couch before we both quickly ate and then cuddled with one another for the rest of the movie. I was so exhausted from the day of unpacking that I fell asleep pretty quickly wrapped in Santana's arms, which is the only place I ever wanted to be.

**Wednesday-**

When I woke up, I was slightly confused as I heard music playing somewhere in the apartment. I stirred slightly in the bed and quickly realized that Santana wasn't in bed. I sat up and heard Santana cooking in the kitchen. I got out of bed still exhausted and put some clothes on before making my way into the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen, I gasped slightly at the sight before me. Santana was putting two plates of food down at the table and there was a beautiful bouquet of yellow poppies on the table with my EP playing in the background. I smiled at Santana and wrapped her in a hug before giving her a sweet kiss.

"What is all of this for?" I asked tilting my head at her.

"For you. I made sure to buy your EP the second it was released so that I could be the first one to buy it. And the poppies are supposed to symbolize success which I know your going to have lots of," she finished and I leaned in to give her another kiss, expressing how amazing I thought she was.

"You are amazing Santana Lopez. I can't believe I get to call you mine. I love you baby," I breathed out before reconnecting our lips in a short, but sweet kiss.

"Well believe it baby, because I'm not going anywhere," she responded and I smiled before she led me over to the table to eat breakfast. After breakfast, my phone buzzed and I got up to answer it noticing it was another call from Ryan.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" I answered.

"Hey there superstar, how was your night of celebration?" he asked.

"It was great, thanks. So what's with the early morning phone call?" I asked wondering why he called so soon after our last conversation.

"Well, it seems that you and good news go hand in hand lately. I pulled some strings and there's a local radio station that is willing to air one of your songs tonight at 8. It's not the biggest radio station but it's a start," he finished and I silently started freaking out causing Santana to laugh as she was getting ready for work.

"What radio station?" I asked still not believing what I was hearing.

"93.5 The Vibe. It's not the biggest, but it's a start," he said and I wrote the station down on a piece of paper.

"Thank you Ryan, again. I really can't thank you enough," I said grateful for everything he has done for me.

"No problem Dani. I'll call you after it airs," he said and we exchanged goodbyes before ending the call.

I ran into the bedroom where Santana was fixing her hair and she laughed at my expression. "More news?" she asked and I nodded before spilling the news.

"I'm going to be on the radio tonight!" I squealed and she laughed before giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations baby. What station and what time?" she asked pulling away from the hug.

"It comes on at 8 and it should be on some station called 93.5 The Vibe," I finished realizing that I had to get ready for work as well and freaking out before running around the room to try and get ready as fast as possible. She laughed and waited for me with my keys and my purse at the door. When I was finally done getting ready I ran out of the bedroom and smiled at Santana before grabbing my things from her. She opened the door and we walked out of the apartment together hand in hand.

"I'm going to be so late, we really need to buy a car," I huffed out dragging Santana faster out of the door.

"Well when you get super famous you can buy me a car and I'll take you to work," she said giving me a wink.

"Santana Lopez! You aren't with me because of the potential money, are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not," she smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek as we got into a taxi. "But it doesn't hurt," she teased earning a light slap from me. We went to drop me off at Lava first seeing as how I had to start work before she did. I gave her a quick kiss and left the taxi, running into the club. I got there just in time and immediately started preparing for tonight. There weren't too many customers, leaving me with mainly preparation work, but the day went by fairly fast anyways. At five I started to grab my things to punch out when I saw Alex at the clock punching in.

"Hey Alex," I said grabbing her in a hug.

"Hey Dani, how's the new apartment?" she asked getting behind the bar to start her shift.

"It's amazing! And you're never going to guess what's happening today!" I gushed.

"What would that be? I already bought your EP, which is amazing by the way," she said opening up a beer bottle and sliding it over to a customer.

"Thanks Alex, and guess who's going to have their first radio debut tonight at 8?" I said and she flashed me a huge smile.

"Oh my god Dani, that's amazing! I can't wait to hear it. I'm going to blast it in here whether they like it or not," she said with a smile. "What station is it going to be on?"

"93.5 The Vibe," I responded and she wrote it down on a napkin before sticking it in her apron for later. "Well I should probably head back so I can figure out what Santana's doing after work," I said grabbing my keys off of the counter.

"Well if you two are free tonight you should come in later tonight so we can all listen to it together in here. What about Santana's old roommates Kurt and Rachel? You should just get everybody together and come down here so I don't have to look like an idiot when I freak out alone," she said and I laughed at the image of her dancing by herself behind the bar to my song.

"Alright that sounds fun. I'll have Santana ask Rachel and Kurt and probably Kurt's fiancé and see if they want to come down here. I'll see you later tonight Sexy Lexy," I said turning to leave.

"You better D-bag," she called as I walked away and out of the club.

When I got back to the apartment Santana was already lounging on the couch. I collapsed next to her before she pulled me in for a kiss.

"Your home early," I said as we broke apart.

"Yeah, they let me out early because it was unusually dead. How was your day at work?" she asked.

"It was good. It went by fast and I saw Alex on my way out," I responded flashing her a bright smile.

"How is she?" she asked playing around with my hair.

"She's great. I told her about tonight and she wanted us to go to Lava later tonight so we can all listen to the song together at the club. She said she was going to blast it whether they liked it or not," I said and Santana chuckled in response.

"That sounds like Alex," she smiled. "And that sounds like a great idea, I cant wait to see everybody in the club dancing to one of your songs," she breathed out and I turned my head and lightly kissed her neck.

"Are Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine busy tonight? Because I was thinking it would be cool if they came too," I said looking up at her.

"I don't know, let me give them a call and ask," she said pulling out her phone from her back pocket. She dialed Rachel's number and put the phone on speaker as we waited for Rachel to answer.

"Hey Santana! How's the new apartment?" she asked answering the phone.

"It's great. Dani and I are really loving it," Santana responded squeezing me waist.

"I take it Dani's there too?" Rachel asked knowing the answer.

" Yup, how'd you know?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Because you two are joined at the hip," she laughed. "I just bought your EP by the way Dani, it's amazing."

"Aww thanks Rachel that means a lot. I'm glad you like it," I said grateful for all of the support I was getting.

"Of course I like it. So what's up guys? Why did you call?" Rachel asked.

"Well guess which amazingly talented artist is going to get their radio debut tonight," Santana said smiling at me.

"Oh my god you're kidding! Congratulations Dani, what time and what station?" she asked showing her excitement.

"Well we were wondering if you, Kurt, and Blaine were busy tonight because we were thinking of going to Lava at around 7:30 so we can hear it together when it comes on there. Alex is going to blare it in the club," I responded hoping they would be free.

"That sound's awesome! I'm free all night and Kurt get's out in an hour so I'll make sure to bring him and Blaine as well. I know they will be excited to come. I can't wait this is so exciting!" she finished and I laughed at how excited she was.

"Okay Rachel, we'll see you later tonight," Santana said before Rachel said goodbye and ended the call.

We lounged around the apartment until around 6:30 when we both started to get ready to go to Lava. At about quarter past 7 we headed out of the apartment and made our way to the club. When we got there we immediately walked up to the bar and greeted Alex before ordering some drinks and waiting for the rest of them to get here.

"Hey guys! Congratulations Dani," Kurt said hugging Santana and I immediately. Rachel and Blaine soon followed suit and we introduced Alex to Blaine before we all took a seat at the bar and began some light conversation. When it turned 8, Alex changed the station and cranked up the volume earning a few confused stares from the people in the club. The radio announcer started talking about me after a couple of minutes and talked about my new EP and I couldn't hold back my excitement. Santana flashed me a bright smile as he introduced my newest song and shortly after, I heard the opening notes to the first song of mine ever to be played on the radio.

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_We'll be burning up like neon lights_

**Santana grabbed my hand and dragged me out onto the dance floor, which was surprisingly packed.**

_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now_

_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now_

_You're all I see in all these places_

_You're all I see in all these faces_

_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

**She started grinding into me once the music started to pick up and started singing my own song back to me.**

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Like neon lights_

_Like neon lights_

_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now_

_Shining like stars ''cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now_

_You're all I see in all these places_

_You're all I see in all these faces_

_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Like neon lights_

_Like neon lights_

_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful_

_You're all I see in all these places_

_You're all I see in all these faces_

_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_Like neon lights_

_Like neon lights_

_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out_

I smiled once the song had finished and pulled her in for a kiss, which she happily returned. When we broke apart she leaned in next to my ear.

"Congratulations, baby. I love you so much and you deserve this and so much more," she whispered ending it with a kiss on my cheek. I smiled back at her and grabbed her hand leading her back to the bar where our friends were all celebrating. They immediately grabbed me in a big group hug and started congratulating me on the song. We called it quits a little after and went our separate ways; Santana and I making our way back to our apartment. When we got in, we immediately went into our room and hopped into bed, exhausted from the day but also still reeling from the adrenaline. Santana wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled my body closer to hers so that my back was flush against her front.

"Goodnight Dani," she whispered and I smiled before turning my head and giving her a sweet kiss.

"Goodnight San," I returned before drifting off to sleep.

**And there's chapter 17! The song used was Neon Lights by Demi Lovato obviously lol. I wanted to find a way to use it since it made #1 on the Billboard club charts! Anyways thanks for reading and if you are feeling really generous, leave a review with your thoughts, good or bad I don't care it's all good feedback. Until next time! Love you guys! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back again! Thanks for all of the reviews and to that guest review, I agree and that's why I've sped it up a little. Things will definitely be getting a little more interesting within the next couple of chapters, but I had to post this chapter to pave the way for things to come. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. If you're feeling generous let me know what you think about the chapter in the reviews. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**6 Months Later****-**

**Dani's POV:**

"So, we are going to release it this coming Saturday?" I asked Ryan during our weekly meeting.

"We sure are. I can't believe how well your songs have already gone over with the public. You have to be the most successful artist we have ever signed," he said with a huge smile spread across his face.

"Well that's not saying much considering I was one of the first artists you have ever signed," I responded with a chuckle.

"Let's not get technical," he said with a light laugh. "Now I wanted to ask you a question about the next step in your career," he said sitting up from his chair and looking directly at me.

"The next step? I thought we already did that with the whole album thing," I responded and he shook his head.

"Yes we took a step further by expanding the EP and making a full album, but you already have an impressive amount of fans and I think that it would be a good decision to give those fans what they really want," he explained a little vaguely.

"And what do they really want?" I asked confused as to where he was going with this.

"They want to see you. On tour," he said with a small smile playing across his lips.

"Tour?" I repeated my mouth gaping at the idea.

"Yes, you definitely have a large enough following where a tour is a possibility. Now there are things that you are going to have to consider if you decide to go on tour. Ideally, if you decide to do it, we would like to have a summer tour, which means it would start in a little over two months. Which is why we really need to have an answer as soon as possible so we can get everything ready quickly. But, you have to figure out if you are willing to go on tour for three months. There will be changes that you will have to make. For starters, you wont be able to work at Lava anymore and more importantly you will have to talk to Santana about how this is going to affect your relationship," he finished, leaving me a little overwhelmed.

"Why would this affect our relationship?" I asked not understanding.

"Well you two have to decide whether or not she's coming on tour or not with you and if she doesn't, that amount of time apart could spell disaster. I'm not saying that it will for you two, but I've seen it happen so many times before. I'm just trying to prepare you as much as possible for what could happen," he said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I know Ryan and I thank you for that. Honestly, a tour has always been one of my biggest dreams, but now that it's in my grasp, I don't know if I can do it. I don't want to be away from Santana for that long and I really don't want to make her put her life and her career on hold just to go on this tour with me. I'm going to have to talk to her tonight about all of this. Can I give you a call with my decision tomorrow morning?" I asked my head spinning with all of these new factors in my life.

"Of course Dani. Go home to your girlfriend and talk it over and let me know when you feel comfortable with your decision," he said standing up and leading me out of his office.

"Thanks Ryan, I'll let you know as soon as possible," I said giving him a quick hug and leaving the studio. I got in the car that I had bought about a month ago and made my way back to the apartment. When I walked into the door, Santana immediately greeted me with a sweet kiss.

"Hey gorgeous, how was the meeting?" she asked dragging me over to the couch.

"It was good," I said still spinning over all of the new choices I had to deal with.

"Good? What are you thinking about in that beautiful head of yours," she said pulling me closer.

"A lot of things I guess. To be honest I'm a little scared," I admitted turning my attention towards Santana.

"Why are you scared? What happened?" she asked concern laced throughout her voice.

"Ryan wants me to go on tour this summer," I breathed out and she looked at me in confusion.

"Um isn't that good news? I'm confused baby, this is everything you have ever wanted and now you suddenly don't want it?" she said searching my eyes for answers.

"Well, I guess I still want to go on tour, but it's not that easy Santana," I sighed.

"Why not? If you want to go on tour, then go on tour," she said as if it was obvious.

"But what about you and me?" I asked terrified of losing her.

"What about us, babe? I'm not going to leave you if that's what you are worried about. And I know that our relationship is strong enough to make it through a few months, but I would be lying to you if I told you I wouldn't have a hard time being away from you," she said rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"Exactly San, I can't be away from you for three months. That just isn't going to happen," I said frustrated by how hard this decision was.

"Well then, I'll go on tour with you," she said with a smile.

"San I don't want to make you put your life and your job on hold for me. That's not fair to you," I said and her smile faded a little.

"Well how is it fair that you are putting your life and your career on hold for me?" she asked simply.

"I didn't think about it that way," I said even more frustrated than before.

"Look baby, you have a ton of fans that want to see you in concert and I, for one, am one of them. And this is all you have ever dreamed about, my job at the diner doesn't mean anything to me, but you do Dani," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek, my frustration melting away.

"Are you sure Santana?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"More sure than I have ever been," she said smiling back at me and I leaned in to give her a sweet kiss before I grabbed my phone and called Ryan.

"Hey Dani, calling back so soon?" he asked worry flooding through his voice.

"Yeah Ryan, Santana and I just finished talking and we came to a decision," I said not hinting my decision at all through the tone of my voice.

"And that decision is?" he asked a little hopeful.

"I'm going to do it, but only if Santana is with me," I said and I heard him sigh in relief.

"Of course, Dani. Santana is always welcome. I'll make the calls and get everything prepared, congratulations Dani. Your fans and I definitely appreciate it," he responded and I smiled before saying goodbye and ending the call. I sat back down on the couch and tangled myself around Santana who smiled back at me before giving me a tender kiss.

"I can't believe that in two months, I'm going to be touring the country performing my music with you by my side the whole time," I said as we broke apart and she smiled back at me before giving me another kiss.

"I believe it. I knew you would make it big when I saw you perform for the first time that day in the café," she said and I smiled at the memory. We spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company.

The next day I had another meeting with Ryan. Santana was sleeping on the couch so I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the apartment and making my way back to the studio.

"Hey Ryan what's up?" I said making my way into his office and taking a seat.

"Well Dani, I've been working nonstop since you called yesterday and we have come up with a schedule for the tour, that is as long as everything goes according to plan. So here's a rough idea of the tour and the dates, take a look at it and let me know what you think," he said handing me the schedule.

I looked at it and immediately smiled causing Ryan to give me a curious look.

"What's with the smile?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The first concert is here in New York and it's on my one year anniversary with Santana," I smiled hoping that this part of the schedule would work out.

"Well I was going to save this as a surprise, but consider this your anniversary gift. I figured you would agree to go on tour so I have actually been preparing this schedule for a while and there was one place I've been working really hard to get into and it happens to be on that day. How do you feel about Madison Square Garden?" he asked with a gigantic smile and I stared at him waiting for him to tell me he was joking.

"Your kidding right? There is no way I'm playing there already on my first tour," I said, my eyes wide from shock.

"Believe it Dani, it turns out you have way more fans than even I thought," he finished and I let out a little squeal before giving him a hug.

"So I take it you approve of the schedule?" he asked with a light laugh and I nodded before we said our goodbyes and I left the studio. Just as I was about to get into the car my phone started to ring and I smiled as I saw Santana's name light up.

"Hey baby, I just got the best news…"

"So you haven't heard?" she said quickly.

"Heard what?" I asked a little worried by the tone of her voice.

"There was an interview with someone in some gossip magazine that talked about you," she sighed and my heart dropped.

"Who?" I asked simply praying it wasn't a certain someone.

"Maybe you should just come home and see it for yourself," she said avoiding the question.

"I will Santana, but answer my question," I asked sharply.

"It was your ex-girlfriend Jayden," she rushed out and I sighed because she was the last person I wanted to have talking in an interview about me.

"Shit. I'm coming home now San, I'll talk to you when I get back," I said simply before ending the call.

I drove back a little faster than I probably should have and rushed into the apartment. When I got inside Santana was sitting at the kitchen table with concern all over her face.

"Are you sure you want to read this Dani? You know it's only going to upset you more than you already are," she said searching my eyes.

"I know but if I don't, not knowing what she said is going to tear me apart even more," I sighed taking a seat next to her and grabbing the magazine. I opened it up to the article and suddenly felt Santana's hand rubbing soothing circles on my back. I gave her a small smile before I started to read.

**Interviewer:** 'So you are Dani's ex-girlfriend right? Tell me about your relationship and why you broke up.'

**Jayden: **'I loved her a lot. I still love her, but our relationship wasn't the best. She was obsessed with becoming famous and she often let me know that when she finally did get famous, she and I would probably break up. She always told me that I wasn't good enough for her and it hurt because I was so completely in love with her. We never really officially broke up because she couldn't even bother to tell me in person, she just sent someone to scare me off. I hadn't seen her since then until a few months ago, which was about two years after our relationship ended.'

**Interviewer:** 'That sounds awful. Nobody deserves to go through that. What happened when you came into contact with her again?'

**Jayden:** 'She came and found me and told me that she missed me, but I was so completely heartbroken that I told her that I would never get back together with her. And then she quickly switched the story and told me that it was fine because she was with someone new anyways.'

**Interviewer:** 'She's dating someone?'

**Jayden:** 'Yeah, some girl she met at a diner. Her name is Santana Lopez. I don't know her but I hope she gets out while she can because Dani is just going to do to her what she did to me. I don't want anybody else to go through what I did. That's the reason I'm doing this interview.'

**Interviewer:** 'And we thank you for that, but to be honest, Dani seems like such a nice person in interviews. It's a little hard to believe everything you are telling us.'

**Jayden:** 'I know and that is exactly how I ended up falling in love with her. She can be the nicest person you will ever meet, but that's because she is a very talented actress. When you really get to know the person behind the cameras and the fame like I did, you will realize that she isn't the sweetheart she pretends to be.'

When I was finally done reading it, I was so pissed off that I had tears streaming down my cheeks. Santana gave me a sympathetic smile before bringing her hand up to my cheek and brushing away my tears. I tried to take a deep breath but I choked up a little and she wrapped me up in a tight hug before I could start crying again.

"Don't let her get to you Dani. You and I know the truth and that's all that matters," she said tightening her hold on me.

"I know but everything she said was a lie. And how the hell does she know who you are?" I asked terrified of how much she really knew.

"I don't know Dani and I don't really care. All I care about is you and our relationship. Let's just try to forget about this and focus on what's really important," she said throwing the magazine in the trash. "And I can assure you that she is not important," she said coming back over to me and searching me for any sign of emotion.

"You're right. We should just forget about that bitch. I pray to god Alex doesn't see this or she is seriously going to kill her and there is no way we are going to be able to stop her," I said a smile creeping across my face.

"Oh shit. I forgot about Alex," Santana said with a light laugh. "So now that this is all over, what was the great news you were going to tell me about earlier?" she asked trying to change the topic.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I went into the studio to see Ryan about the tour dates and you will never believe where and when the first concert is," I said my smile fully returning.

"Just tell me babe, you know I won't be able to guess," she said smiling back at me.

"Well the first concert is going to be here in New York and Ryan said he is very close to getting me into Madison Square Garden!" I finished and Santana shrieked a little at the news.

"That's awesome baby," she said coming in for a hug.

"I know but that isn't even the best part," I said and she pulled away and looked back into my eyes. "The first concert is scheduled to be on our anniversary."

"Really? That's the perfect way to spend our one-year together," she said a huge smile spreading across her face.

"I know," I breathed out before crashing my lips against hers. We moved our lips together slowly, just enjoying the feeling of each other. We started to pick up the pace when my phone started to ring and I reluctantly broke away before answering my phone.

"Hello?" I answered a little bitterly.

"I'm going to kill that bitch," Alex seethed and I laughed a little before realizing how serious Alex was.

"Alex, just forget about her, she's not worth it. I don't want you to go to jail because of my stupid ex-girlfriend," I said hearing her scoff on the other side.

"But she has crossed the line way too many times. She deserves what I'm going to do to her," she said still fuming.

"I know she does Alex, but please lay off, for me," I finished knowing that she would drop it if I asked her to.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you. Anyways, I have to go back to work. I'll talk to you later Dani," Alex said before ending the call.

"I told you Alex was going to want to kill her," I said as I sat next to Santana on the couch.

"Shit, I was hoping she wouldn't find out," Santana replied pulling me closer.

"It's Alex, she always finds out," I said simply before resting my head on her shoulder. Santana flipped on the TV and soon after, I started to fall asleep. Before I did, Santana pulled me up and dragged me into the bedroom, leading me to the bed. We collapsed onto the bed and I immediately fell asleep in Santana's arms.

**And there's chapter 18. I'm sorry I ended that so abruptly but I've been writing the last half of this chapter with a bunch of burns all over my hands and it's killing me. I really wanted to update so I pushed through but I just got to a point where I had to stop writing, so sorry if it sucked. :( Anyways let me know what you think in the reviews and as always thanks for the support and the feedback. Love you guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! So just to warn you guys, I just got back to my dorm and classes start Wednesday so the updating might be a little less frequent, but I definitely won't stop. Then again, the last time I said I wasn't going to update so soon I ended up updating almost everyday so who knows what's going to happen. :) Also I just started a new story because I got really inspired by a song I was listening to so if you want, you can go check that out. It's called "Breathe Me" and it's another Dantana fic but it's a little more angsty than this one. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys always make me smile! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! (sorry it's so short) :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Dani's POV:**

It had been a week since I read Jayden's interview and Ryan had quickly booked an interview for me to do today so that I could try to counteract any negative publicity that Jayden was trying to give me. I waited behind the set and waited for the man to call my name onto the stage. The show was live and it wasn't the biggest, but it was definitely big enough to spread the real story. For the past week, I had struggled with whether or not to tell everything I had been through with Jayden, but I decided that in order to really convince people that she was lying, I needed to be completely honest.

"And now ladies and gentleman, please give a warm welcome to our next guest, Dani Rhodes!" he said and the small crowd started to applaud and cheer. I made my way over to the man, waving at the crowd as I did, and gave him a quick hug before we both took a seat.

"Welcome, Dani. It's nice to finally meet you," he said smiling at me.

"Thank you for having me," I said making myself a little more comfortable and waiting for the first question.

"Well things for you have been escalating pretty quickly. You just came out with your debut album yesterday and I heard that you are going on tour over the summer is that right?" he asked holding up a copy of my new album.

"Yeah that's right. It starts June 23rd at Madison Square Garden, which I am super stoked about," I said and the crowd started to clap in response.

"Wow what a way to kick off your first tour. So you've been all over the news lately for your music, the tour, and of course the gossip," he started and I prepared myself for what I knew was coming. "Recently your ex-girlfriend did an interview and she talked about your relationship. What's your side of the story and how did it make you feel to see what she was saying about you?" he asked and the room went silent, everybody eager to hear my response.

"Well, I've had a lot of struggles in my past and I'm a very protective person so I don't really like to share my past, but I really think that in order for everybody to truly understand what happened, I need to be completely honest about everything. I think I owe it to my fans to be honest and share my experiences so that maybe I can help someone going through something similar," I started and took a big breath before continuing.

"I moved to New York when I was 17 because my parents found out I was gay and they didn't exactly approve of that lifestyle. So I came here alone and for about a year I had to live on the streets because I had no money. I met my best friend and she helped me get back on my feet and a little later, I met Jayden. I quickly fell in love with her and we were great for a little while, but things went really bad," I started and he nodded his head urging me to continue.

"She started to get really jealous of me and one day I caught her cheating on me and I ended it. She begged me to come back to her and I did love her, so I got back together with her. That's when things really got bad. She started hitting me. Even the smallest argument would end up with a huge bruise. I was too scared to leave her and I never really did leave her I guess you could say," I said my hands trembling.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"Well, I never broke up with her. My best friend found my bruises one day and she confronted Jayden about it and I didn't see her again after that. To this day I honestly think that if my best friend didn't do that for me, I wouldn't be alive today," I said, my eyes starting to tear up and the crowd gasping at my story.

"Well it takes a brave person to talk about something like this and you are definitely an inspiration to a lot of people out there. I hope that your new relationship is better. You are in a new relationship correct?" he asked and I smiled at the thought of Santana.

"Yes, I have been in a relationship for a little under a year now and I love her to death. She is everything I could ever ask for and she definitely helped me get past my old relationship," I said and the crowd awed in response.

"Well I'm happy for you. Nobody deserves to go through what you went through, but it's what you do after everything happens that really counts. And as far as I can see, we should all hope to be as brave as you one day," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, that's really kind of you to say," I said, a huge smile spreading across my face.

"Well I mean it," he said before turning to face the camera. "Now you can purchase Dani's new album now in stores and on itunes. Tickets for her tour will be available this coming Wednesday so go get your tickets, you will not be disappointed. It's been a pleasure having you. Let's hear it for Dani Rhodes!" he said and the whole place stood and cheered before they took a commercial break and I made my way off the stage.

After the show ended I had someone drive me back to the apartment and when I walked inside, Santana immediately wrapped me up in her arms.

"I'm so proud of you baby, you did great," she said and I started to let my tears fall. She led me into the bedroom and pulled me down onto the bed, still holding me close. We stayed like that for the rest of the night. I cried in the crook of her neck and she stroked my hair to try and calm me down. Eventually, I grew tired from all of the crying and fell asleep in her arms.

**6 Weeks Later-**

We were two weeks away from the first concert and my one-year anniversary with Santana and I was extremely excited. I was in the middle of a practice session for the tour when my phone started to ring.

"Hey sexy lady," I greeted hearing Santana laugh in response.

"Hey baby, how long are you going to be at practice tonight?" she asked and I noticed a hint of nerves in her voice, which made me a little suspicious.

"I'm not sure, probably about another two hours. Is everything okay?" I asked and I heard some talking in the background.

"What? Of course, why wouldn't it be?" she said quickly.

"I don't know you just sound a little funny. Are you sure everything's okay?" I asked still suspicious.

"Everything's perfect, don't worry so much. So, I'll see you in two hours, baby. I love you," she finished and I decided to let it go.

"I love you too San. See you soon," I said before ending the call.

I went back to getting everything prepared for the tour and just as we were wrapping everything up to go home, Ryan walked in with a giant smile on his face.

"Hey there rock star. Everything is sounding fantastic, you are going to kill it on this tour," he said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Ryan, I can't wait to finally start it," I said returning the smile.

"I can't wait to finally see it. Speaking of which, I have those tickets Santana needed," he said handing me over five tickets.

"What tickets?" I asked taking the tickets from his hand.

"Oh I thought you knew that she asked for these tickets. I think it's for your friends or something," he said quickly and my suspicions started to grow.

"Why would she ask you for tickets and not me?" I asked not understanding why she would even talk to Ryan.

"Oh, she said something about forgetting to tell you and she called me just to make sure it wasn't too late," he said and I had a feeling that he was lying.

"Okay, it doesn't matter. I'll just ask her about it tonight," I said giving Ryan a quick hug before leaving the building and making my way back to the apartment. When I put the key in the lock, I heard Santana rush around the apartment and when I walked in, she was sitting at the kitchen table, her face flushed.

"Hey baby, are you okay? Your face is a little red," I said my suspicions growing more and more by the minute.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little hot," she said simply. I raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go for now and came up behind her before giving her a kiss on the cheek and pulling her over to the couch.

"So, Ryan gave me these tickets," I said pulling the tickets out of my purse and fanning them out in front of her. "But I'm not sure why you didn't just ask me for them. Who are they for anyways?" I asked and she seemed to get a little more nervous.

"Oh, I just thought it would be easier to ask Ryan myself than to bug you with them. I know you are super busy right now, so I didn't want to be a burden," she said and I smiled because she was definitely doing a great job at coming up with excuses. "Rachel and Kurt wanted to see the show so I got some tickets for them and for Blaine and Carter. And I ran into Alex and I figured that since the others were going, she might want to come see your first concert too," she said with a shrug turning on the TV and quickly looking away from me. I shrugged it off for now, but I was definitely going to keep an eye open on my girlfriend for the next few weeks.

**And there's Chapter 19. I know it was a short one, but I had to get this one up before the real fun starts. :) If you guys want to leave a review that would be awesome! But if not I still love you guys! Thanks for sticking with me and don't forget to check out my new story "Breathe Me"! Until next time, Love you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back already with another chapter. I've been waiting to write this chapter for what seems like forever so I couldn't wait any longer. So lucky for you guys you get another update already. If you haven't already, go check out my other story "Breathe Me." I just started it and I'm really excited to continue it, I have a ton of ideas and I promise to update that soon, I just wanted to get to this chapter before I continued with the other story. As always thanks for reading and reviewing I love you all so much! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! (Oh and even though it isn't really your birthday today, happy birthday to Purple-Dinosaurs13 at least in story time lol ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Dani's POV:**

Today was the first day of the start of my first ever tour and the end of an amazing year with the girl I was completely in love with. I woke up and smiled at the sight of my girlfriend before whispering in her ear to try and wake her up.

"Happy anniversary gorgeous," I whispered causing her to hum in response.

"Happy anniversary, baby," she said giving me a sweet kiss before sitting up and getting out of bed.

"So are you excited for your first big concert?" she asked putting some clothes on and stepping behind me to wrap her arms around my waist.

"Yes, but I'm super nervous," I admitted with a small smile and she kissed my nose before smiling at me.

"You are really cute when you're nervous," she said and I blushed a little causing her to laugh. "And you have nothing to be nervous about baby. You are going to kill it out there."

"I hope so," I replied simply before leaving the room to get something to eat.

"I know so," she said following me into the kitchen. We made breakfast and finished getting ready for tonight and about an hour later our ride for tonight was here. We got into the car and headed for Madison Square Garden. When we finally got there, I was immediately pulled away from Santana to get sound check started. I wanted to spend more time with Santana before I had to work, but I figured that we would have plenty of time for each other after the concert. After sound check, I left the stage to get changed and ready for the concert, which was going to be starting in two hours. I looked for Santana, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Dani, we need you to get into wardrobe now," someone said dragging me into a room with a bunch of people waiting to do my makeup. After about an hour I went to my room to relax before the concert and I smiled when I saw Santana waiting on the couch.

"Hey baby, I missed you," I said sitting down next to her and tangling myself around her. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you," I said noticing that her hands were shaking a little.

"They just needed some help so I did a few errands," she responded putting her hands in her pockets to try and hide them from me.

"Why are your hands shaking? I'm the one who has to go on stage baby," I said with a light laugh and she joined in with a forced laugh.

"I don't know I guess I'm just nervous for you baby," she said and I shrugged it off curling up into her side.

I spent the rest of my hour before the concert with Santana before someone came to get me for the show. As I was waiting for the band to start playing my opening song, I peaked around the corner and was shocked at how many people were actually there for me. I noticed the band had already started and it was time for me to walk onto the stage and start my song. I took a deep breath and shook out my hands before walking across the stage and hearing the crowd erupt. I smiled and waved before starting to sing the opening notes to Neon Lights, since it was my most recent single. I ran around on the stage, trying to get the crowd jumping and moving to the beat and I was shocked at how natural and comfortable it felt to be on stage. When the song ended, I noticed that all of my friends were smiling and waving back at me from the front of the crowd and I smiled waving back. I dedicated my next song to them and before I knew it the concert had flown by.

I was just about to start my closing song and I waited for the music to start, but I was caught off guard when a different song started to play. I looked back at the band with a confused look and they kept playing anyways. All of a sudden I heard a beautiful voice that I knew all too well start to sing and my head snapped over to the side of the stage where Santana came walking across the stage towards me.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

**My jaw dropped because I had no idea that Santana was going to do something like this.**

_One step closer_

**She smiled back at me before continuing the song, her eyes glued to mine.**

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

**Tears were forming in my eyes by now and Santana smiled before dragging me across the stage.**

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

**She took my hands and started to slow dance with me and by now I had tears streaming down my cheeks.**

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

As the music started to fade away, Santana smiled at me before dropping down onto one knee and pulling out a black box from her pocket. My hand flew to cover my gaping mouth and the crowd started to cheer before Santana took my hand in her own and held the microphone to her mouth.

"Dani Rhodes, you are the love of my life. Exactly one year ago, my life became complete and I want to continue loving you and experiencing everything that life holds for us with you by my side. So my beautiful Dani Rhodes, will you marry me?" she finished and I shrieked out a yes before pulling her into a needy kiss. The crowd started cheering louder than I've ever heard them, but I wasn't even paying attention to any of them, as the only thing I was thinking about was my beautiful new fiancé. After a short minute, we broke away from the kiss and I beamed at my girlfriend before the opening notes to my real final song started to play. I sang the last song, still holding Santana's hand and dragging her around stage with me, but I was still so emotional that it sounded pretty awful. The fans didn't seem to mind though because at the end of the song they screamed with excitement and I was so overwhelmed that Santana had to lead me off the stage where all of our friends were waiting to congratulate us.

"Oh my god you guys! I'm so happy for you two, that was so adorable!" Rachel said crushing us both in a hug. Kurt, Blaine, and Carter followed suit and then Alex came up to the both of us with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"You guys are too cute," she said before hugging us both.

"Look at you Alex, you're crying. I don't think I have ever seen you cry," I teased and she quickly wiped away the tears.

"I just got something in my eye before we came backstage," she said blushing in response.

"Oh right. If that's what you say," I said with a smirk.

"Whatever, I'm so happy for you guys," she said her smile returning.

After everybody came up to us to congratulate us, I turned my attention to Santana who smiled back at me.

"I can't believe you did all of this. Now I understand why you were acting so weird the past couple of months," I said and she laughed before giving me a peck on the lips.

"Yeah it was so hard to keep this from you because I share everything with you, so I can't lie to you. Plus, you kept asking me all of these questions and I knew you weren't buying my stories. I'm just glad you didn't figure it out," she said with a laugh.

"I love you so much Santana," I whispered before connecting our lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you more," she said as we broke away and I laughed knowing that that wasn't possible.

Our ride was ready to take us back to our apartment so I grabbed Santana's hand and led her to the car, trying to get past the paparazzi. When we got back to the apartment, I immediately attacked Santana's lips slamming her back against the door. She moaned at the contact and began taking off her shoes and shirt. I followed her lead and started to strip as well, pulling her into the bedroom at the same time. We collapsed onto the bed and I immediately started to trail hot kisses down her body, Santana growling in response. I came back up for a hungry kiss and when I broke away, I saw her eyes grow three shades darker and the sight turned me on even more. I moved down her body, sucking and teasing as I went. She started to squirm and I decided to end my teasing as I stuck two fingers inside of her, thrusting slowly at first. Her hips started to move in motion with me and I picked up the pace before she started saying my name, begging for a release.

It didn't take long before she was coming down from her high and the minute she caught her breathe she immediately flipped me over and attacked my neck, sucking and licking at my pulse point. I gasped at the contact and she gave me a sexy smirk before giving my breasts some much needed attention. I bit my lip and tangled my hands in her hair as she moved further down my body. She trailed kisses up my thighs and I begged for her to continue before she finally gave in and started sucking on my clit. She quickly thrust two fingers inside of me and before I knew it, I was coming down from my high as well. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me close to her and giving me a sweet kiss before breaking away and resting her head on my chest.

"Here's to another amazing year with my beautiful fiancé," she whispered kissing my neck.

"I can't wait," I said placing a kiss on her forehead. "And I like the way that sounds, fiancé," I said and she laughed before sitting up and looking into my eyes.

"Well you should get used to it, at least for now. Before you know it, I'll be calling you my wife," she said and I smiled before pulling her down for another kiss.

**And there's chapter 20! Wow I can't believe I'm already at 20 chapters, time has flown by. The song used was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. What did you guys think about the proposal? I don't know if you noticed but for the past few chapters, everything has been in Dani's POV because I didn't want to give anything away. So expect to see more of Santana's POV again. Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews and like I said before, check out my new story if you haven't already! Thanks for all of the support guys. Love you all! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So I'm sorry for not updating in a few days, I've actually had this done for a couple of days now, but I got into an accident and had to spend a night at the hospital so I couldn't update. :( Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, some of you guys made me smile even in the hospital so seriously I love you guys! Alright that's all I have for now, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Santana's POV:**

Dani and I had been on tour for almost three months now and it was absolutely amazing spending all day with my new fiancé. It was pretty much like a honeymoon to our engagement and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have met someone as amazing as Dani. We toured all around the country, but today was the last concert and it was ending back in New York, which we were pretty grateful for.

"Hey baby," Dani greeted me as I entered the tour bus, sweaty from my run.

"Hey gorgeous," I said giving her a quick peck on the lips and grabbing some clean clothes.

"How was your run?" she asked writing down something on a piece of paper.

"It was great. What are you writing? Another song?" I asked seeing a bunch of scribbles on the paper.

"Yeah, but I can't seem to get the lyrics right," she said clearly frustrated.

"Do you need any help?" I asked turning on the shower and taking off my shirt. She turned her attention towards me, her mouth dropping when she saw that I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Um n-no, I'll figure it out," she said closing her mouth, her eyes still staring at my abs.

"Well in that case, you don't mind if I just take a shower do you?" I smirked, undoing the clasp on my bra.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" she asked and I smiled before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the small bathroom. When I shut the door, her lips were immediately on my neck. I moaned at the contact and she removed my bra from my shoulders, turning her attention towards my exposed breasts. I took off her shirt and bra as well before we both stripped free of the rest of our clothing and hopped into the shower. We immediately crashed our lips together, hungry for the taste of each other. I let my hands travel across her amazing body, feeling every inch and knowing that it was turning her on more and more. I let my hand slip between her thighs and she gasped at the contact. With the heat from the shower and the heat between us building, I decided it was time to speed things up so I slipped my fingers into her folds, her nails digging into my back as I did. I continued to thrust in and out of her until she finally reached her climax. I held her as her body went limp as she was riding out her high. When she finally regained her composure, I gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, both of us smiling as we broke apart.

"I love you so much Santana," she said kissing me deeply.

"I love you more, baby," I said and she smiled, shaking her head before leaning in for one more kiss.

After another twenty minutes, we both got out of the shower. We had about another two hours together before Dani had to leave for sound check so we decided to just lounge around in bed together.

"I can't believe that by the end of tonight, my first tour will be over with," Dani said her head resting on my bare chest and her hands tracing patterns across my stomach.

"I know, so much has changed in three months," I said looking at the ring on her finger and smiling.

"I still feel like I'm dreaming when I see this thing on my finger," she said playing around with the ring.

"Well if you are, at least we are dreaming together," I said and she laughed before leaning up and giving me a sweet kiss.

We spent the rest of the time with light conversation and a few small make out sessions because it was pretty much impossible for the two of us to not be all over each other. Eventually, someone knocked on the trailer door signaling that we had five minutes until sound check so we both got up and got dressed before making our way to the stage.

"Come on Dani, we are running late," the stage manager said pulling Dani away from me. She turned and waved at me as she left and I smile returning the wave.

"Hey Santana," Ryan greeted as he entered back stage.

"Hey Ryan, how are you?" I asked grateful that I had someone to talk to when Dani was busy with sound check.

"I'm great. How are you?" he asked with a smile.

"Good. Are you ready for this tour to be over?" I asked and he laughed before nodding his head.

"Don't get me wrong, I love being able to hear your fiancé perform, but I'm ready for what's next," he said and I nodded feeling exactly the same way with my relationship with Dani.

After Dani was done with sound check, we spent another couple of hours together before it was time to start the concert. I held her hand on the side of the stage like I always did before each concert and gave her a quick kiss before she left to make her grand entrance. The crowd immediately erupted when she was in sight and I smiled, happy that she was getting the credit that she deserved. I loved seeing her perform, she transformed into a completely different person. Besides the times that we were able to spend alone together, being on stage seemed to be the place where she was happiest and just seeing her that happy made me happy. In the middle of her set she grabbed her acoustic guitar and sat down on a stool in the middle of the stage like she did at every concert. This was by far my favorite part of the concert because it reminded me of the day that I first saw her perform.

"Okay guys, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to strip it down for a couple of songs. Is that okay with you?" she asked and the crowd screamed in response causing her to chuckle and wait for the crowd to quiet down.

"Alright guys, this next song is a song I haven't performed at all this tour, but it reminds me of the love of my life who happens to be here tonight," she started glancing over to look at me and smirking. "So I wanted to dedicate this song to her because without her, I probably wouldn't be here in front of you guys. So this song goes out to you Santana. I can't wait to go back home with you as my fiancé," she said before strumming the first notes to the song.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

**I smiled hearing her beautiful voice fill the stadium. Even though nobody could really see me, I was still blushing because she somehow always had that effect on me.**

_I say "Can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch?"_

_The moment I could see it._

_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

**She finished the verse looking directly at me, giving me a wink before turning her attention back towards the crowd.**

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_

_Two-thirty AM_

_When everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_

_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

**I smiled hearing her sing those lyrics as it reminded me of how our first and only real fight had ended. **

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine"_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_And I can see it_

_I can see it now_

I had a huge grin plastered on my face when she was finished and she came running over with her guitar, handing it over to one of the crewmembers and then giving me a passionate kiss before having to go back on stage for her next song. It didn't take long before the concert had ended and Dani made her way over to the side of the stage where I had stayed for the entire concert.

"Congratulation baby, you did it!" I shouted as she came crashing into me for a hug.

"No, we did it," she said smiling at me before giving me a quick kiss. "And now we can finally go back to our apartment and start our lives as fiancés," she said and I laughed at how adorable she looked before kissing the tip of her nose.

"You are too cute," I said and she laughed before dragging me back to her dressing room to pack up her things.

I helped her pack the random things she had in the room so that we could get back on the bus and go home as quickly as possible.

"Shit, I forgot to grab my guitar," she said looking at the open case on the couch.

"Don't worry, babe. You finish here and I'll get the guitar," I said getting up from the ground and making my way over to the door.

"Thanks San, you know where it is right?" she asked and I nodded before leaving the room. I headed towards the area backstage where they kept all of the instruments used on stage. I looked for the guitar, but I didn't see it anywhere.

"Hey, you haven't seen Dani's acoustic guitar around have you?" I asked the guy who grabbed it from her earlier.

"It should be there, at least that's where I put it after her performance," he said before packing up some more instruments and heading for the bus.

I looked back over all of the instruments one more time, but I still couldn't find it. I was about to go back to Dani before something made me stop in my tracks. It was Dani's guitar, but somebody else was playing it. I turned around and followed the sounds, already pissed off at whoever was playing with that guitar because I knew how important it was to Dani. I heard it getting louder and louder until I reached the door to the room it was coming from. When I opened the door, I gasped seeing the person in front of me.

"Hello, Santana. I've been waiting for you," the intruder said with an arrogant smirk. I was about to respond but something hit me from behind and then everything went black.

**And there's chapter 21. The song used was Mine by Taylor Swift but I used the glee version because I like it better. :) Did you guys like this chapter? Let me know what you guys think in the reviews. If I don't update for a couple more days, I'm sorry but I'm on so much medication right now that it's hard to stay up and write. But I will try to get another chapter done as soon as I possibly can for you guys, especially because of that cliffhanger. :) As always, thanks for the support. I love you guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys! I really didn't want to make you guys wait too long on that cliffhanger so I found the time to write another chapter. So I didn't really plan on this story being this angsty, but that's where my thoughts led me so sorry if you guys don't like that kind of stuff. Anyways, thanks for the support and the feedback. You guys are so awesome and I appreciate every single one of you. :) Okay that's it for now, hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Dani's POV:**

After ten minutes, I had finished packing my stuff up and put everything on the bus, expecting Santana to be there since she didn't come back to the room. When I didn't see her on the bus I went back into the building to see if she was still somewhere backstage.

"Hey, have you seen Santana?" I asked Ryan who was talking to some of the crewmembers.

"Yeah, like ten minutes ago she walked over in that direction looking for your guitar," he said motioning to the empty instrument racks. I walked in the direction he pointed to and I still didn't see any sign of her. To the side of the stage there was a hallway, so I walked over into the hallway to continue my search. I started to check every room until I made it to the third room in the hallway. When I opened the door, I immediately saw red drops on the floor and my heart started to race. I looked up and saw an envelope on the chair in the middle of the room. I quickly made my way to the envelope and wasted no time in opening it. I collapsed to the ground, my body racking in sobs when I took out the contents of the envelope. Inside was a picture of Santana and I the night she proposed to me and Santana was crossed out with a red X. On the back was a brief message that made my blood run cold.

**If you ever want to see her again, you will give me what I want. If you fail to meet my demands, you can say goodbye to your precious fiancée. Until next time…**

Ryan must have heard me scream when I opened the envelope because he was already by my side, helping me up and looking at the picture. He screamed for help, his grip tightening on me as my body went limp, and a bunch of crewmembers and security guards came rushing in.

"Come on Dani, we need to get you out of here," Ryan said dragging me out of the room. When we reached the door, I pulled back before he could take me away.

"N-no, Ryan. I'm not leaving until I know where she is," I said through choked sobs.

"Dani, I promise I will make sure you are kept up on everything they know, but we are only going to get in their way if we stay here," he said dragging me out and leading me over to the bus. "Not to mention, we don't know if whoever did this is still here so we need to make sure you are safe," he said as we reached the bus.

He helped me in and set me down on the couch where I immediately collapsed and continued to sob, my body shaking. Ryan didn't say anything else, he just stayed with me until someone came knocking on the bus. He answered the door and a man I didn't recognize came walking in behind Ryan. I tried to control my crying, but it was nearly impossible. The man took a seat across from me and when I met his eyes, I could see sympathy and concern reflecting back at me.

"Ms. Rhodes, my name is Detective Pearson and I am going to be working on this case. We have looked over everything and searched the premises. The place is clear, so unfortunately we weren't able to find the perpetrator or…" he trailed, clearly trying not to upset me further.

"Santana," I finished for him and he nodded solemnly before continuing.

"We don't have any leads, which is why I've come to talk to you. Is there anybody that would want to hurt you or Santana? Any enemies?" he asked taking out a notepad and a pen.

"Only one comes to mind," I growled as the face of my ex flashed into my head. "Jayden Walker, she's my ex-girlfriend," I spat trying to suppress my anger.

He nodded his head and wrote down her name before turning back to me. "Is that the only person that you can think of?" he asked and I thought for a second before nodding my head. He thanked me and then made his way off of the bus.

"Dani, is there anything I can possibly do for you?" Ryan asked trying to be as supportive as possible.

"Yeah, you can bring Santana back to me," I said a little bitterly and he sighed before retreating back into silence. After a few more minutes, I turned so that I was looking at Ryan.

"Ryan, can you leave me alone for a few minutes?" I asked and he looked as if he was going to refuse so I continued. "I just want to call a few people to fill them in," I said and he nodded before making his way off of the bus. I sat there for a few minutes trying to compose myself before I dialed the first number and prepared myself for the next flow of emotions.

"Hey girl, when are you coming back? Everybody's here waiting to celebrate!" Alex answered. I could hear the music playing in the background as well as laughter from whoever else was with her.

"Are Kurt and Rachel there?" I asked, still finding it hard to talk.

"Yes. Dani, what's going on?" she asked picking up on the pain in my voice.

"Just get them and go somewhere quiet," I said knowing that I wouldn't be able to say what happened more than once. I heard her say something to Kurt and Rachel before hearing the music fade away.

"Okay Dani, we are all here, now what's going on?" Alex said and I took a deep breathe before starting.

"Santana's gone," I muttered, already feeling the tears pour freely.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Rachel asked and by now it was becoming too hard to talk.

"S-she was t-taken. There was b-blood and this n-note," I tried to explain, but I lost it and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Dani, are you still there?" Alex asked and I tried to answer but I couldn't control myself. Ryan came walking onto the bus and extended his hand. I gave him the phone and closed my eyes as he finished talking to Alex.

"We are having you escorted back home so that you can be with your friends," he said taking a seat next to me and handing me the phone. "And you will have security with you and your friends at all times," he finished and I gave him a quick hug before he led me to the car that was escorting me home. After a couple of hours, I was back in the city and in front of Alex's apartment. Alex immediately grabbed me in a hug the minute I got out of the car and I broke down in her arms. She pulled me up to the apartment, security following us to make sure that nothing happened. When we went inside, I was immediately met with four pairs of sad eyes. Alex brought me over to the couch and held me as I continued to cry in her arms. Nobody said anything to me. We just stayed together, the only sound heard being muffled sobs.

**XXX**

**Santana's POV:**

When I woke up, I immediately gripped my head from the pain and felt the warm blood coat my fingers. I looked around waiting for my eyes to focus so I could take in my surroundings. I was in a small concrete room that was very dimly lit and had an odd odor that made me gag. I turned my head to the side and threw up, feeling the burning sensation, as my throat was already raw.

"Aww someone's not doing so well, poor thing," a rough voice mocked stepping into the room.

I looked up to see who was responsible for all of this and the minute my eyes scanned his face, my blood started to boil.

"You," I said hoarsely, my throat hurting even more as I spoke.

"I knew you would miss me," he said stepping closer. I saw his smug smile as he leaned down in front of my face. "How's the head? Isn't it funny how every time we meet, that pretty little head of yours is cracked open?" he said with a sickening laugh and an arrogant smirk. Not willing to aggravate the burn in my throat further from speaking, I spit in his face and his smile immediately faltered.

"You fucking bitch!" he said slamming his fist into my jaw. I closed my eyes from the agonizing pain that took over before hearing his cold voice next to my ear.

"You need to learn your manners before it gets you into even more trouble. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Dani would you?" he asked and my eyes shot open at the mention of her name. I turned and glared at him before he laughed and left the room. I rested my head against the cold concrete wall and slowly started to let the tears fall as my mind drifted off to the beautiful blonde. My heart wrenched at the thought of Dani and how broken she must be in this moment. I wanted nothing more than to be with her. To hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. My thoughts were interrupted as the door flung open and the man was back with a video camera.

"Alright Santana. We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he said opening the camera and focusing it on me. "All you have to do is say exactly what these cards say and I'll leave you alone for today. If you don't want to do that, then I'll make sure the other side of your face is just as blue as the other," he said turning on the camera. He waited for me to read the cards out loud and I took a small breathe before gathering the courage to speak.

"Fuck you," I yelled, immediately gripping my throat from the pain. He sneered before closing the camera and coming straight for me. With one swift motion and a sickening crack, blood started pouring from my nose and I screamed from the pain.

"Think it over Santana. I'm sure when I come back you will make the right decision," he said finishing with a hard kick to my ribs and leaving the room. I fell to my side and gripped my ribs before letting the tears stream down my cheeks. After a few minutes, I heard talking coming from outside the door. I tried to compose myself so that I could hear the conversation. The voices were rushed and fairly quiet. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but there was definitely a distinction between the two voices. I recognized the rough one immediately as the man from before, but the other one was softer. It seemed familiar, but I wasn't sure. I tried to rack my brain for a face that matched the voice, but I couldn't remember. The only thing I could tell was that unlike the other rough voice, this one belonged to a female.

**And there's chapter 22. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews if you'd like. If you would rather send me a PM that's totally fine as well, I love all feedback. Oh and if you totally hate this angsty stuff, tell me in the reviews so I know in the future. Thanks for reading guys! I love you all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! So after reading the reviews I gathered that you guys seem to like the angst, which makes me happy considering that this story has definitely turned in that direction. Thanks again for reading and for reviewing, you guys make me smile even on my worst days! :) Well I have nothing else for now. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Dani's POV:**

The next morning I woke up on the couch next to Alex. Everybody else had went home a couple hours after I got to the apartment, but Alex stayed up with me for most of the night because I couldn't fall asleep when I had no idea what was happening to Santana. I must have only gotten at most two hours because my body was sore from all of the crying and the lack of sleep. When I got up from the couch, Alex started to stir.

"Hey," she greeted as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," I mumbled before going to the bathroom and turning on the shower. I hopped in and immediately started crying again. Every time I thought about Santana, my heart broke more and more and by now it was in pieces. I let my tears fall in the shower, trying to hide it from Alex because I knew she was already worried enough about me. After about a half an hour I got out and composed myself, knowing that what Santana was going through was much worse than what I was going through. I had to be strong if I was going to get my fiancée back. When I walked out of the bathroom, Alex handed me a bottle of water and some aspirin. She gave me a knowing look and I knew that I hadn't fooled her by hiding in the shower.

"Thanks," I said simply, taking the medicine and water from her. She nodded her head before dialing a number.

"Hey Ryan, it's Alex," she greeted and I immediately started motioning for her to give me the phone. She held up a finger and continued to talk.

"Yeah, okay. I'll tell her. Thanks Ryan for all of your help," she said ending the call.

"What did he say?" I asked and she sighed.

"They are questioning Jayden now, but she has an alibi," she said and my heart sank because other than Jayden, I had no idea who could be behind this.

"Well she has to be lying. This wouldn't be the first time," I said my anger rising.

"I know, but it's seems to be pretty solid according to Detective Pearson," she sighed.

Frustrated by the news, I grabbed my keys and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Alex asked blocking me from leaving the door.

"I'm going to see her, Alex. I'll be the judge of whether or not she's lying," I said trying to push her out of the way, but she didn't move.

"No, Dani. I won't let you," she said standing her ground. "Especially when we don't even know who or where this person is. They could be coming after you any minute, so we need to stay where we know it's safe."

"Alex, I know Jayden better than anybody and I know when she's lying. I need to know for sure if she's telling the truth or not because I swear to god if she's the one who took Santana and I did nothing to stop her, I will never forgive myself for letting her hurt Santana. And if you try and stop me, I will never forgive you either," I said seriously and Alex sighed before letting me through.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you," she said locking the door and walking by my side.

We walked out to our car, but security had followed us out. Alex pulled out and started driving towards the police station, security following us the whole way. I had to admit while it was annoying to be constantly followed, it did make me feel a little safer. When we got to the station, we immediately made our way over to Detective Pearson who seemed to be surprised to see us.

"What are you guys doing here? You are supposed to lay low until we have more information," he cautioned.

"I want to see her," I said ignoring his warnings.

"Jayden? You cant, she's being held in a room for questioning," he responded.

"Then take me to her. I know her and if she's lying, I will know," I said seriously and he sighed before taking me to where she was being held.

"You have five minutes and then I'm taking you out," he said opening the door and letting me in. The minute I walked in, my blood boiled as I saw Jayden with an arrogant smirk plastered on her face.

"Hey baby, did you really miss me so much that you couldn't wait for me to get out?" she asked and I gritted my teeth before standing on the opposite side of the table.

"Did you take her?" I asked knowing that I didn't have much time to waste.

"Who Santana? What would I need her for when I already have you?" she teased and my impatience was growing faster by the minute.

"Don't fuck around with me Jayden. Did you fucking take her?" I yelled and her smile only grew in response.

"Hmm that's weird, you used to like it when I fucked around with you," she said with a suggestive look and I snapped.

"I swear to fucking god Jayden, if you fucking hurt her, I'm going to kill you! Do you hear me? I'm going to KILL YOU!" I screamed, suddenly feeling a hand pull me towards the door.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you soon then," she barely whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear. I turned and ran towards her, but just before I could lunge for her, a pair of strong arms pulled me out of the room and slammed the door.

"That's why I didn't want you to go in there," Detective Pearson grumbled leaning against the door.

"She did it! Didn't you hear what she just said? We need to go to her place and look for Santana!" I said desperately and he sighed before responding.

"Dani, she has an airtight alibi and we don't have enough evidence for an arrest warrant. Plus we already searched her apartment and Santana wasn't there," he said pulling Alex and I out to the front of the station.

"But," I started, but he immediately interrupted.

"But nothing Dani. Look I'm sorry, but I can't break the law for you. Trust me, I want to find Santana just as much as you do and I will do everything that I can, but as far as Jayden goes, there's nothing more I can do at the moment," he sighed before heading back to where they were keeping Jayden.

I stormed out of the station more frustrated than I was before and Alex stopped me the second we were outside. "Did she do it?" she asked and I nodded me head, seeing her face flush red from anger.

"She taunted me the whole time in there and I told her that if she hurt Santana, I was going to find her and kill her and she said 'I'll be seeing you soon then'," I rushed out and Alex shook her head before leading me to the car. When we got in, she turned so that she was looking at me.

"Okay, we need to go to her place. Not her apartment, but her old house. Remember the one that you and her used to go to when it was abandoned?" she asked and I mentally cursed myself for not thinking of this before.

"Yeah, I forgot. But how are we supposed to go when we have security watching our every move?" I asked and she smiled.

"Just leave that to me Dani," she said turning on the ignition. After a couple of minutes, she started to speed away, making a bunch of quick, unnecessary turns to throw security off our trail long enough for us to start heading to the old house. After ten minutes, Alex had successfully lost them and we made our way to Jayden's old house, which was still vacant. Memories from my past started to invade my mind, but I pushed them back and took a deep breath, preparing myself for what might be inside.

I stepped out of the car, Alex following close behind, and made my way towards the front door. I pushed it open and we made our way throughout the house, searching for any sign of Santana. We searched the entire house until only the basement was left. I made my way down the stairs with Alex right besides me, silently praying that I would see a gorgeous latina at the bottom.

The stairs led to another door and when we opened it up, the sight before me made me fall to my knees. Santana was definitely here, but she wasn't here anymore. There was a pool of dried up blood by the far wall and a picture left in the same spot. I couldn't find the strength to move, so Alex walked over and grabbed the picture, her hand shooting to her mouth before she looked back at me with tears in her eyes. My heart sank, as I was sure this was the moment that my world ended. My eyes pleaded with her to show me the picture and she complied, making her way over to me and handing over the picture. It was a picture of Santana who looked completely broken. There were bruises all over her face and she was covered in blood. I turned the photo over and there was another message.

**Oh no it looks like you are too late. Don't worry, Santana is getting nothing but the best treatment. And that will continue unless you fail to give me what I want. I want two million dollars deposited in the back alley behind Lava by Friday. If you tell anybody about this, or I don't get the money I asked for, you can say goodbye to your precious Santana. **

My body immediately started uncontrollably shaking again as I crumbled to the floor. I had two days to get the money or I would lose Santana forever. I was so close to finding her, and I could feel that she hadn't been gone for very long. I was so very close and yet so far away.

**XXX**

**Santana's POV:**

I couldn't really remember what had happened last night. I remember the man trying to record me again, but I refused. I remember him hitting me with something hard and somebody tying something around my head before I blacked out. When I opened my eyes, something was covering them and the stench from before was gone. I layed my head back, expecting to feel the cool concrete, but I was met with a wooden wall. We had moved and I hadn't even realized it. After what felt like forever, someone came walking in and took off my blindfold.

"Rise and shine. Do you like your new home?" the man I had grown accustomed to seeing asked with his signature arrogant smirk. I ignored him and closed my eyes, trying to block everything out. The minute I shut my eyes, my hair was yanked and I screamed out from the pain, my throat burning in response.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you," he shouted, letting my hair go. I still didn't respond and suddenly his lips curled up into an evil smirk. "You know. I know a little something about your precious girlfriend that I'm sure I could tell you, but why should I when you wont respond to me?" he spat grabbing a chair and sitting down in front of me.

"Fiancée," I corrected and his smile grew.

"Right how could I forget, I was a witness to your proposal. That was the first day I met my partner in crime," he said and my stomach sank, knowing that something so special to me was shared with someone as disgusting as him. "Apparently, your fiancée is a blubbering mess. She can barely stand up on her own, its pretty pathetic actually," he laughed and I lost my resolve.

"Don't you dare fucking speak about her," I growled. He came closer to me and soon enough, he was inches away from my face.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he dared and I slammed my knee into his groin. He doubled over in pain and I found myself smiling for the first time since I was taken away. After a minute, he lunged for me, slamming my head against the wall. Blood started to flow from my head once again and he grabbed my neck with force, choking me in the process.

"One more stunt like that and I'll kill that bitch of yours. And I'll make sure that you have a front seat to the special occasion," he laughed before letting me go and walking out of the room.

**And there's chapter 23. Wow, I definitely never expected to get this angsty. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter in the reviews or send me a PM if that's what you're more comfortable with. I think this story is going to be coming to an end pretty soon. :( I'm thinking 3-5 more chapters, but I'm not completely sure yet. I never thought I would get the amount of response that I did for this and I am truly grateful to all of you for that. Without you guys, this story wouldn't have even gotten to this point, so thank you all for sticking with this story and for all of the support. I love you guys! :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys are all doing wonderful! So about the next chapter, there are a lot of POV changes and I don't know why I wrote it like that, but I hope it doesn't get confusing. Anyways, thanks for all of the feedback, you guys are amazing! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. **

**Dani's POV:**

Alex practically had to drag me out to the car and in a matter of minutes we were back at the station.

"We have to hand this over Dani," Alex said seriously, but I was still unsure.

"But Alex, it said not to and I don't want to do anything that will hurt Santana. I can't lose her, I just can't," I said my voice weaker than ever.

"I know Dani, but if we don't turn this in then we won't get any closer to finding her. This person is just trying to scare you so that you won't take it to the police," she said and I sighed.

"Well they are doing a good fucking job of it," I said, still unsure of what I was going to do. After a couple of minutes, I opened the door and stepped outside, Alex doing the same.

"Let's go," I sighed, praying that my decision wouldn't come back to haunt me.

We walked into the station and when we saw Detective Pearson, he looked extremely pissed.

"Where the hell have you two been?" he practically yelled as he approached us. "Security said that you two sped off and they haven't been able to locate you two in almost an hour! Do you know how reckless that was? What if something had happened to you two and we didn't know where you were? Do you want this to get even worse than it already is?" he said his face red from anger.

"I know Detective and I'm sorry, but we needed to check out this place that Jayden and I used to go to when we were still dating," I started and his face softened up a bit. "And Santana was definitely there, but they must have moved somewhere else. They left this behind though," I said handing him the picture. He looked at the picture and frowned before looking at me with those sad eyes that everybody seemed to use on me lately.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper, but you guys really need to be more careful. Where did you get this?" he asked and Alex told him the address as he wrote it down in his notebook.

"Ok, I'll have my guys go through the house and try to find anything else. You did the right thing by bringing this to me," he said putting the picture in a bag and placing it on his desk.

"I hope so," I whispered more to myself than anybody else. Alex and I left the station after that and headed home, security following closer than ever since our last stunt. When we got back, I collapsed on the couch, every emotion possible running through me. Alex gave me a sympathetic look before retreating to her bedroom and giving me my space. By now, I barely had any tears left to cry and my head hurt so much with all of the thoughts I was having about Santana that I found myself falling asleep, too exhausted to stay awake and deal with everything.

**Santana's POV:**

By now I barely had any strength left and I found it almost impossible to even speak. I had surveyed the room a million times to try and figure out an escape plan, but I was so weak that I didn't think anything was possible. Just as I was trying to figure out another hopeless plan, the man walked back into the room with his video camera again.

"Did you miss me?" he laughed and I stayed silent. He grabbed the only chair in the room and brought it over so that it was just in front of me.

"Okay, we're going to try this one more time. Only this time if you don't cooperate with me, I'll go after your precious fiancée instead of that pretty little face of yours," he said with an evil smirk. And then it dawned on me. The one thing I had been avoiding this whole time was the one thing I could use to get out of this hellhole. I just had to figure out what I could say that would help Dani find me.

"Fine," I growled, trying to act like I still didn't want to do this.

"That's a good girl," he said opening the camera and focusing it on me. "Now since you ripped up my cards the last time, I'm going to let you improvise, but be warned that if I don't like it, Dani's the one who will be punished," he warned and I nodded my head before he pressed the record button.

**Dani's POV:**

I must not have realized how exhausted I really was because I had slept through the entire night. When I woke up, I checked my phone and found that I had three missed calls and a voicemail from Detective Pearson. I listened to the voicemail and he pretty much told me that there was a breakthrough and they needed me to come down to the station. I shot up immediately, not bothering to get cleaned up and got Alex up before we both headed down to the station.

"Dani, Alex come on we just got something today," he said ushering us over to a conference room. "This came in the mail today," he said motioning towards the screen and I felt my stomach drop at the sight of Santana. She didn't look the same and it broke my heart to know that I was partially responsible for her pain.

"If this is too much for you Dani, you don't need to see it," Detective Pearson said noticing my reaction to seeing Santana on the screen. I shook my head and urged him to play the video before he continued. When the video started, my heart clenched when I heard Santana's voice for the first time since she was taken from me.

"My name is Santana Lopez and I am being held for ransom. They want two million dollars by tomorrow night and if they don't get it, my life will be at risk. Dani if you are seeing this, please give them the money. I'm scared and I don't want to lose you and our friends. That night when you, Rachel, Kurt and I first hung out together was one of the best nights of my life and I want to make sure I have many more of those with you. You're my life Dani and I love you so much," she finished and the video immediately cut out. My heart clenched at her words as I instantly remembered that night at Lava.

"I know who has her," I practically shouted after the video stopped and everybody immediately turned their attention towards me.

**Santana's POV:**

After I finished the video, he seemed to be oblivious to my hint and I internally celebrated, hoping Dani would see the video and understand the hint.

"That was great. The whole begging for her to hand over the money and the personal touch is just what we need to get them to fork over the money," he said closing the camera and leaving the room. I relaxed a little, laying my head against the wall and praying that my message was received. Shortly after, I heard the woman's voice who I still couldn't identify coming closer to the room. I heard her and the man whispering about something before the door opened and I was met with a new, but familiar face.

"Hello there Santana," she said walking over to stand just in front of me. My blood started to boil at the sight of the one person who seemed to be ruining Dani's life over and over again.

"Why Jayden?" I asked simply and she smiled before taking a seat in her chair and taking a long, dramatic sip from her drink. My throat burned as I watched her drink, as I hadn't had anything in a little over two days.

"Why not?" she said shrugging her shoulders and I bit back my tongue, knowing that I just had to hold off until help came. "You see, you are standing in the way of the one thing that I want the most and I will not accept that," she said her tone becoming more serious.

"You never planned on handing me over alive, did you?" I asked and she laughed before shaking her head.

"Nope, but I figured while I have you here, why not get some money too. Once you are completely out of the picture, she will come crawling back to me," she said with a cocky smile and I let a small laugh escape my mouth.

"She will never go back to you whether I'm alive or not, and you know that. She hates you Jayden and trust me when I say this, there are a number of people who feel the same way, myself included," I spat, her smile fading.

"I'd watch yourself Santana before I decide to end this little charade right now," she growled.

"How exactly did you two meet anyways? I'm pretty sure he isn't your boyfriend since you are supposedly gay, but who knows with you. Lying is what you do best," I seethed, unable to control my emotions any longer.

"No we aren't together. We met at one of Dani's concerts. I'm sure you remember the one. I do believe it was her first real concert. Do you remember that day?" she teased and it took everything in me to stop myself from lunging at her. "Apparently he saw my interview and we got to talking about how much we both hated you and Dani, well he hated Dani," she said and everything started to make sense to me now.

"So you decided it would be a good idea to torment us?" I asked and a sickening smile spread across her lips.

"Pretty much," she replied and my anger was only building more and more by the minute. "And I'm sorry we couldn't have spent a little more time together, but unfortunately I have been in and out of the station for questioning. However, at least it gives me the opportunity to see Dani. I can't say the same for you," she teased and I glared at her before she laughed and continued. "She's a pathetic mess, but at least she's a hot pathetic mess," she laughed and I lunged for her unable to hold back any longer. I don't know where I found the strength, but I hit her over and over again, thankful that she was just within the reach of my chains. We struggled for a second before strong arms pulled me off of her and threw me against the wall. I immediately gripped my ribs from the impact and when I looked up I smiled as I saw blood pouring down from Jayden's face.

"Watch yourself, Santana. You don't have many more lives," she snarled before she left with the man I was used to seeing.

**Dani's POV:**

After the video I explained what happened the night that Santana had talked about on the camera. I told Detective Pearson about the customer that insulted me and then assaulted Santana and I was sure that he was the other person responsible for Santana's abduction. After I went through the night a few times, Detective Pearson contacted Lava to get a name and within a few hours, we had a name and an address.

"Great work Dani," he said with a giant smile. "Now let's head over to this asshole's place and pray that this nightmare will all be over," he said grabbing his jacket and quickly heading out of the station.

Alex and I begged him to let us come and he gave in, but we were required to stay in the car. We rode to the house in Detective Pearson's car and the minute we pulled up, my heart started to race. The police officers all rushed around the outside of the house, covering all exit points. After a minute, they got the signal and rushed into the house, guns raised. And that's when I heard it, an all too familiar scream that made my blood run cold. Before I knew what I was doing, I was running for the house praying that my mind was playing tricks on me as Santana's scream was replaying over and over in my mind.

**And there's chapter 24. I know I left you guys with another cliffhanger, don't hate me. ;) Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter in the reviews if you'd like or PM me if that's what you prefer. Thanks again for reading. I love you guys! :)**


End file.
